My Light
by nevicata107
Summary: AU: Emily has been missing for years; it seems that there is no hope in finding her. When Nolan is cleaning up Emily's cottage, a clue crashes in that may lead to Emily's rescue.
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hi! I have been on the site for some time, and decided to try writing a fic. Warning: this is completely AU. Emily and Aiden broke up sometime early on, Daniel is still a pawn and Emily and Nolan have been in a relationship since, "Masquerade" (Season two, Episode nineteen; around late October, early November 2012). That's the estimated date (possibly a little after) that this shot of the story takes place in. Most of season 2 and 3 don't exist. I plan on making this about fifteen(15) chapters, plus a prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Revenge**_**, I do not profit from this, and all I own are characters that will show up later. **

**Third POV:**

Nolan slammed the door of Emily's cottage. She had just risked her life, _again_. He had her promise not to meddle for a while, let everything cool down, and then start up again. He storms into her kitchen and sees her sipping a cup of tea.

"You could've knocked." Emily says simply, taking a small sip of the warmed liquid. She offers him a cup of his favorite brew, but he rejects it.

"And you could've gotten killed today, Emily." Nolan says curtly.

"Nolan, stop exaggerating. I've been through worse." Emily answers calmly, setting her cup down.

"Don't remind me. Emily, what were you thinking? Following Conrad, his posse, and brutes up on the roof. You were almost caught and you know what those _things_ can do!" He yells at her.

"Nolan, you are forgetting I am a grown woman. I can make my own decisions." Emily says, setting her cup down and crossing her arms.

"Yes, I am very well aware you are a grown woman, but you don't always think things through a hundred percent of the time and your actions can cause harm to those who love you." Nolan refuses to let up on Emily.

"Just because we are in a relationship doesn't give you the right to control my every move!" Emily counters, but still keeping her cool.

"We are _together_, Emily, we make decisions _together_, I get that is hard for you, but we need each other's insight." Nolan retorts.

Emily is beginning to get ticked. "Yes, like I need _your _insights on how to handle these people." Emily says sarcastically, "You're forgetting that I have studied these people, I have morphed myself to blend in. While you're just alone with your electronics." Emily feels her hand come up to her mouth as she regrets what she had just said.

Nolan doesn't hide his hurt, "Am I just some toy for you to use? You dangle me around for your own amusement while you wait for your plan to roll into action?" He asks, "I thought you were better than this Emily. I thought there was a difference between you and the people who ruined your father's life, but you are no better than them. Heck, you're no better than Victoria!"

"I'm sorry, Nolan, I didn't mean what I…" She begins but Nolan cuts her off, "I don't want to hear it Emily." He storms out the door with Emily on his heels, "Wait, Nolan!"

"I'll talk to you when _I _won't say something _I'll _regret!" He yells as he slams his car door. Emily starts to go after the car but gives up when he speeds away. She decides to walk on the shoreline, to clear her head and to come up with a proper apology. Maybe Nolan is right, maybe she should start cutting back on her "revengenda".

"Are you alright, miss?" A voice comes from behind her.

"Yes, I am fine." She waves her hand to emphasize her point.

"Well, usually when you're crying, it's not for good reasons." He says, getting closer to her.

"My… friend and I just had a fight." She replies, speeding up her pace a little more. This guy has a weird look in his eyes and is making her feel uneasy.

"Let me walk you home. A young lady like you could get in deep trouble by yourself."  
>"My house is just right there, but thank you for the offer." Emily says, preparing herself to take off in a sprint. Before she knows, he quickly holds a chloroform enriched rag up to her nose. She struggles and tries not to breathe, but soon her body protest and she feels herself drifting off.<p>

The man, Dwayne, smiles. This was too easy, and he didn't even have to damage the goods. He picks her up bridal style and takes her to his car, where he dumps her in his trunk. He drives off, making the call to prepare her cell.

"We are going home. " He tells the recipient and hangs up with a crooked smirk plastered on his face.

**A/N-I apologize for any confusion, and that it is short! This is the beginning though, and all stories need a beginning, right? Let me know if you want this continued or if it is total garbage and want it discontinued. **

**~Nevicata**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hi! I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I will continue this story and am excited to let it unfold! :) I apologize for any confusion. I also forgot to mention that Nolan and Emily were together for about four weeks. So let's get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Revenge_****, nor do I profit off of this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**_Seven years later_**

**Third POV:**

Emily is gone, and it's his fault. He shouldn't have run away; he should've stayed and tried to talk it out. Now she's probably dead, or, worse, being tortured. The police didn't think she was missing after he told them his story. They said she probably just needed some space and got lost in traveling the world. He argued that Emily wouldn't just leave without contacting him. They checked her house and the surrounding area, and saw no signs of a struggle or evidence of foul play. So the police let it go. Nolan didn't though, he kept up his search, monitoring everything from bank accounts to shabby shack rentals. He refuses to give up his search till he knows what happened to Emily.

He doesn't go to the Hamptons much. He lives in a bare New York penthouse. He can't tolerate the Hamptons, and only goes to take care of Emily's house and to visit Jack and Carl. When she is mentioned, all there is all the rumors that have spread in her absence. Victoria is over joyed that she's gone, and probably part of the reason she is missing. Daniel had a mental breakdown, even gave Nolan back his company. Nolan had grieved in private, since he and Emily never addressed their relationship to the public eye.

Nolan Ross' mental mantra is interrupted by someone bursting through the front door. He keeps the broom in his hand and makes his way to the front of the house. He creeps around the corner and peeks, seeing the glass door open, allowing the cool sea breeze to float in. In front of the door, is a small person, in a quivering fetal position. She is covered in blood, and her hair is matted. She is wearing, what looks to Nolan, a cheap white nightgown. He lowers his broom, and walks closer to the figure.

"Who are you?" He tentatively asks.

"P-Please, I-I-I'm sorry, Sir!" The person, a young girl, sobs.

"Kid, where are you from?" He goes over to the door, and looks around; maybe there was a car accident?

"I-I don't know!" She chokes.

"Well, I need to call the police, so why don't you go hang on the couch." He offers, but the little girl, with remarkable blue eyes, framed by long dark lashes, looks up in shock.

"You can't, he'll kill Mommy!" She manages between her sobs.

"Well, they can get you and Mommy out of the situation." He tells her.

"They'll find us, there's too many to put away!" She argues, finally managing to get on her feet. Nolan gets a good look. He can't determine her age, but he would guess she would be around five. Those blue eyes are too darn familiar, and under the blood and dirt, he can see a hint of platinum blonde.

"Who are they?"

"Daddy and his friends, they'll kill mommy!" She exclaims, wiping her nose on the bloody sleeve.

"All the more reason to call the police." Nolan says, going toward the land line on the wall.

"No, they'll kill you then!" She shouts from across the room, not taking a step toward him.

"No need to shout, kid, and how would you know?" He stops, but doesn't face the shaking, terrified girl.

"I-I've heard them talk about it. They go on hunts, and then take them out." She lowers her voice, "Like they did to grandpa."

Nolan turns around and takes a leap of faith, "Who was your grandpa?"

"David Clark." Her voice is stronger and more confident than before as she said her grandfather's name. Nolan freezes, hand hovering over the land line. He turns around and eyes the young girl.

"Is…Is your mother's name Amanda?" Nolan tries to keep his composure. If this is her daughter, he will protect her and find Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for the short chapter, again, but I promise that it will be longer next week! Hope everyone has a fabulous week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Happy Martin Luther King Junior Day everyone! If that is not a thing in your country, then Happy Monday! Thank you for the review, favorites and follows! I'm getting more pumped for this story and hope you all enjoy it. As you read this chapter, the italics are Nolan's you at the bottom!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own _Revenge_, nor do I profit off of this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.****

**Third POV:**

"No her name is Emily Thorne." Nolan feels his heart skips a beat when he hears her answer.

"Kid, you're right, forget the police, I know who you're talking about." He goes over to the girl, and when he holds out his hand, she flinches away, and puts more distance between them. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I know your mom, and she and I were friends."

"Why aren't you friends anymore? Did you take her crayons without her permission and not give 'em back?" She asks, her innocence contrasting with her bloody appearance.

"No, we had a little argument, and then she disappeared."

"I haven't seen mommy in a long time, neither; I've been bad." Nolan leads her to the kitchen and pours her a cup of water from the tap. She is hesitant to take it, but eventually does as they sit at the table. A few coughs are followed after a mouthful of water.

"What could you have possibly done?" He wonders out loud.

"I didn't make good grades and when I was sick I din't do my homework or chores." She notifies him, "I can only see mommy every now an' then."

_So she's in a school, I just need her name to find Emily._

"Do you remember when the last time you saw your mom?"

"It was my birthday."

"And when was that?"

"July tenth."

_Jeez, she has gone_ four _months without her mom. _

Nolan feels a pang of sympathy for the girl, "If we can get back to an earlier subject, what is your name?"

"Arrayah Carole Campbell."

He hides his grin; she named her after his beloved Aunt Carole.

_Pulling a Victoria, Ems, clever_.

"Pretty, wonder where she got that. I'm Nolan Ross." Nolan compliments, but trails off as he sees headlights shine through the flimsy curtain.

"Arrayah, go upstairs, quickly." Nolan ushers the girl up the steps, "I'll tell you later, hurry!"

Arrayah quickly hurries up, and hides in a closet. Nolan makes his way to the door, and opens it. A burly man and broad-shouldered woman are making their way up the sandy path. "Sir! Oh please, sir! Our daughter ran off, have you seen her?" The woman cries, showing a picture of a much happier Arrayah.

"I'm sorry, but it's only me here. May I get some contact information in case I do see her?" Nolan asks, faking concern. The couple obliges and hands a piece of paper with their name and number.

"Have a good night, and good luck finding your daughter!" Nolan yells as they pull away.

He closes and locks the door, and as soon as he believes the coast is clear, he closes the curtains tight and turns off the light. He creeps up the stairs and when he gets to the top, he calls for Arrayah. She crawls out of the closet.

"Arrayah, there is a couple looking for you, a big, brown headed guy and a red-headed woman."

Arrayah knows these people and shudders, "That's Uncle Willis and Aunt Martina, and they hurt the worst."

"Arrayah, we are gonna have to leave, okay? If there is any trace of you being here, I don't want us to be around! "Nolan quickly says. He runs to the room he was going to stay in, and packs what he brought in a borrowed gym bag he found.

"You have another house?" Arrayah asks in astonishment.

"This isn't mine; it's actually your mother's home." Nolan can't help but smile at the mention of Emily.

"Really? Where's her room?" Arrayah asks quietly, following him into the room.

"This one actually." Nolan says, going to the bathroom to get his toiletry bag and lays it on top of his clothes.

"Okay, Arrayah, can you get into this suitcase?" He asks, hoping to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Why?" Arrayah ask, fear being very evident in her voice.

"If anyone is out there, I don't want them to see you." He reassures her.

"How do I know that you aren't taking me to them, and you are just trying to keep me from seeing it?"

"I promise I will leave the zipper unzipped a little so you can breathe, and I will get you out after a few miles out of the Hamptons and you will be in the back seat." Nolan reassures, ushering her into the suitcase. As promised he leaves the zippers a little open, and he is careful going down the stairs with his bags. He gets to his car and gently puts the bags in the backseat, and goes to the driver side and pulls away. He has no idea why he is being too paranoid; maybe it's because he now how faith that Emily is still alive. He keeps talking to Arrayah as he drives, to calm her nerves, along with his. As promised, he allows her out when he was far enough out on Montauk Highway. Arrayah seems relieved, but suspicious of him. She lies down in the seat, just to be safe, and because she was tired.

"What if they set out a report for me?" She asks; Nolan thought she was asleep since she had been quiet for a while.

"I don't think they will. The people you lived with don't want attention drawn to what they're doing. The police will investigate, and may find something they don't want to be found." Nolan openly tells her, "But they won't find you, I will have you disguised." _Not to mention you won't leave the apartment till I find Emily. _

They make it back his apartment in about three hours, thanks to traffic. He asks Arrayah to get back into the suitcase, just until they are in his apartment. She doesn't argue at the request, she's too tired. He takes the suitcase and bag to his apartment while the valet takes his car to the parking garage. As soon as he is in the apartment, he unzips the bag and cradles the sleeping girl out.

"Arrayah, you need to wake up for about ten more minutes, okay?" Nolan shakes his arms to wake her up. He figures that she needs to be cleaned up before he lays her down.

"Why?" She buries her head in his shirt and coughs a little.

"Well, you're are all dirty, and need to get cleaned so you don't get sick. I'll even see if I have anything for that cough." He uses what Aunt Carole used to say to him as child when he would spend weekends with her and she tried to coax him into a bath.

"But I don't have any clothes." Arrayah says, waking up a little bit more.

"I will fix that tomorrow, but tonight, I will loan you some of mine."

"Okay, where's your bathroom?" She asks, while struggling a little to get down.

Nolan walks her to the bathroom and gets her a towel out of the linen closet on the way, "You can start running the water and I will get you some pajamas." Arrayah nods and walks to the big oval tub, sets her towel on the table next to it, and begins running the water, adjusting it just a little bit, just like she had been taught. She gets a look at herself, and barely recognizes herself. Her blonde corkscrew curls are matted, and look like they have dirt, sand, and blood. Her skin has the same things caked on, and under it are bruises, and cuts that littered her body. Her night gown is ripped, and dirty; Daddy will be mad when he finds her. She glances back at the door and shudders. What if he's just like Daddy and his friends; will he hurt her too? Will he make her cry, and punish her for it later? Nolan seems like a good guy, but so did Daddy. It all changed a while ago, maybe two years ago? She can't remember some of her memories are blocked and fuzzy. Her thoughts are interrupted by Nolan coming back.

"Let's see if these work. I'm very sorry for the lack of girly soaps; I don't get a lot of overnight visitors. Dang me for not getting some from the house." Nolan laughs, nervously as he lays the clothes and rubber bands on the counter, "I don't have any medicine, but are you hungry? I don't have much here; I can order anything you like."

"I don't want to be much trouble." Arrayah informs him and coughs into her torn sleeve.

"Kid, you will _not _be any trouble. Do you like pizza or Chinese?" Nolan reassures her.

"I've never had Chinese food. Is it good?" Arrayah tilts her head with the question.

"I think we should stick with pizza, since you've never tried Chinese. I don't think we should try any risqué food this late would be such a bright idea." Nolan states.

"Okay."

"So pepperoni or cheese?"

"Doesn't matter, you choose." Arrayah is playing it safe by letting him decide.

"Okay, so I will just go halfsies on the pizza, it should be in within the next hour or so." Nolan says, walking out of the bathroom, closing door with him. Arrayah can hear him ordering, and decides to get into the bath. She strips and lies in the water. She is amazed by how much dirt and filth was on her. She almost thought that the nasty, crooked scar the runs from her belly button, over her ribs and under her arm disappeared, but it was there, hiding under all the dirt. She lays back in the water after cleaning, well mostly wincing from the water and soap getting into her cuts and the pressure on the bruises. She ignores the pain from the bruise on her back. She feels herself drifting away, into very pleasant dream, where her Mommy was running to her in an open field. Daddy isn't there, only she and her Mommy.

Nolan is getting worried about Arrayah, she had been in there for a long time, and he doesn't think a little girl would take that long.

"Arrayah, are you okay in there?" He asks gently through the door. He doesn't' get a response. He knocks and asks again. He doesn't get a response. He goes for the door knob, hoping it's not locked.

"Arrayah, you okay?" He keeps his eyes closed, knowing she would want some privacy, as he opens the door. He doesn't get a response, and feels sick to his stomach. He looks over at the tub, and sees Arrayah asleep. He sighs with relief. The tub is overflowing though, and there is water all over the floor. He goes over and turns the water off and goes back to linen closet for a towel.

Arrayah wakes when she hears the door close. She looks around and sees all the dirty water in the floor and begins to panic. Nolan will be mad over this, and he will turn her in. She unplugs the bathtub, and tries to get out, but slips, and falls down hard, hitting her head on the porcelain tub. She hears Nolan coming back, and grabs the oversized towel on the table next to the tub. He comes back to find Arrayah crying and coughing, sitting in the middle of the puddle of water.

"Hey, did it hurt that bad when you fell?" Nolan asks, getting on his knees to try and be level with her. He tries to get her to hold still so he can look at the small gash caused by the bathtub. First-aid training kicks in and he grabs a hand towel to apply to her head, but she moves away, crying.

"No, I made a mess, and you're gonna call them to get me!" She sobs, quivering in fear.

"It's only water, it can be dried quickly. I would _never _call them to get you." He reassures her, "How about you go and get dressed in my room, you let me clean that cut, and then we will clean this up?"

Arrayah is hesitant about it, but agrees anyway. She patters to Nolan's room and slips on his clothes. After she leaves, Nolan thinks back to what her face expresses, full fear of punishment and speckled with bruises and cuts all over it, and the new gash wasn't doing her any favors. When he finds the scumbag that did this to her… it won't end well for said person or persons.

When she comes back sniffling, Nolan holds in his laughter. She is wearing an oversized tee-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts. They are too big on her and she looks like she will walk right out of them. He motions her to sit on the tub ledge, where he is already seated. He asks for her trust, and that he is only looking at her cut. It isn't too deep, maybe some Neosporin, or something along those lines, and a big band aid. He goes over to the first aid kit he keeps and gets the needed supplies. He patters the ointment on her cut, and puts the band aid on; making sure her hair didn't get caught in it. He then gets the rubber bands from the counter and ties off the tee-shirt and shorts. He decides to lighten the mood with a game.

"Have you ever floor skated?" He asks, laying down another towel. Arrayah shakes her head, wet curls uncoiling gently.

"No…" She says suspiciously and wipes her nose with her wrist.

"Okay, floor skating is usually done when you are waxing or mopping, but I think it can work with towels and water. It's easy; you put your feet on the towel and just scoot around. You hop on another one when it gets too soggy." Nolan explains and demonstrates.

Arrayah tries it, and it's kind of hard with her small legs, but she gets the hang of it. By the end of it, he has managed a small smile and chuckle out of Arrayah. To him, it's a small victory, but it's short lived because of a knock on the door.

"Stay here, Arrayah, and be very quiet." Nolan puts his finger to his lips to exaggerate his point. He goes to the door and checks the peephole, only to see it was the pizza guy. Nolan opens the door.

"That will be fifteen dollars and fifty two cents. Dude, what happened?" The guy, a teen with shaggy hair, laughs.

"A friend of mine flooded the bathroom." Nolan pulls out the amount, tip included.

"Sorry man. Thanks for ordering from us, though!" The guy gives him the pizzas and leaves.

Nolan goes to the kitchen and lays the pizza boxes on the counter.

"Pizza's here!" He calls. Arrayah comes out of the bathroom carefully. She gets to the counter and sits on a stool.

"How many pieces?" Nolan asks, opening the box of pepperoni.

"Just one, please." Nolan picks up one and lays it on a plate. He gets her a glass and fills it with water, "Sorry for nothing better, I usually eat out every night."

"It's okay, thank you." Arrayah says, taking a small bite of pizza. Nolan gets three slices and a glass of water. Arrayah seems taken back by the amount he eats.

Arrayah makes it through one and a little bit more of another slice before she begins falling asleep at the counter. Nolan smiles and picks up, and carries her to his bedroom. He pulls back the sheets and tucks her in. He goes back the kitchen, and finishes a fourth piece of pizza and downs another glass of water. He puts the leftovers in the fridge and puts the plates and glasses in the sink. He makes a pallet on the couch out of spare blankets and a pillow off the bed. It takes him some time to fall asleep, but it eventually comes to him with great difficulty.

**A/N- As promised, this is longer, and I think the next several are about the same length as this one. How would you all feel about a game, just a simple game? It would involve finding symbolism throughout the story. Those who find them first, get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Expect a new chapter next Monday, and I hope to see you all then! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Monday everyone! Thank you for the support. I hope no one was too badly affected by the freezing temperatures and snow that hit the US and anywhere else that was affected by the same conditions last week. Italics are still Nolan's thoughts, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Third POV:**

In the morning, he wakes up to his phone's alarm. He swings his long legs over the couch and stands up. Everything in his body pops; his joints have not aged well. He shakes it off and goes to his room, just for a change of clothes, but he is interrupted by cries coming from his bed. He looks over, and sees Arrayah tossing and turning. He walks over to the bed and sits down. He lightly shakes her shoulder, trying to wake her. It doesn't work and Arrayah cries out in pain.

"Mommy, come back!" She cries out. Nolan feels bad for the little girl; all she wants is her mom, and she can't get her.

"Arrayah, wake up. It's just a dream." Nolan tries to sound soothing, but he doesn't have much experience in this field. He makes a mental note to buy some childcare books on his Nolpad. It doesn't work, it makes matters worse and Arrayah cries louder and her limbs go thrashing. He restrains her arms at her sides.

"Arrayah, it's time to wake up! It's not real, no one will hurt you!" He says more confident. It still doesn't work and after she cries a little more, she falls into a fitful asleep. He finds it strange for this to happen. He grabs his clothes and goes and showers. As he is brushing his teeth, he realizes that this is the first time in seven years that he didn't wake up crying over Emily. It feels weird, but he is happy for not waking up from the same nightmare of Emily getting tortured and murdered in front of him. He goes back to his living room and gets his laptop out. He sends an email to his CFO, saying he was working from home today and not to bother him. Then he goes and buys five different child care books on his Nolpad and begins skimming through them for the next hour and a half. He is interrupted by his stomach protesting from the lack of food. As he is heating up the pizza, he checks on Arrayah, seeing that she is peacefully sleeping. He leaves her be, figuring she has had a rough night.

Four hours later, he hears the light patter of her footsteps and a small cough coming out of his room.

"Morning, kid, how'd you sleep?" Nolan asks, his eyes not leaving his screen.

"Fine." Arrayah responds, sitting on the couch across him, but Nolan knows she's lying. She has little bags under her eyes and looks worn out.

"Do you want to talk about any dreams you may have had?" Nolan hints.

"I don't remember. It's all blank." She yawns. Nolan looks at her, not really surprised she doesn't remember what happened; he had read a section over nightmares and night terrors in the books he bought, and Arrayah not remembering a thing was perfectly rational.

"So you don't remember waking up crying?"

"No, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Arrayah looks down, ashamed that she was being a pest, as Aunt Martina called her.

"I was already up kid; I had just gone in there to get some clothes. No worries." Nolan says nonchalantly, "All I have to eat is cold pizza. Would you like me to reheat for you?"

"Please?" Nolan gets up and strides to the kitchen. Arrayah follows him with the Nolpad in hand, "What's this?"

"It's called a Nolpad; it's like an iPad, but better and faster." Nolan smiles at his remark.

"Nolan, what's your job?" She cocks her head to the side with the question.

"I own a very big company that creates software and electronics." Nolan waters down his explanation for the young girl.

"Do you have to go to your work?"

"Nope, I am working from home today."

"Won't they miss you?"

"Nah, I have very capable employees who can handle it." Nolan pulls the pizza out of the microwave and trades Arrayah the plate for his Nolpad. She eats quietly while Nolan checks his email.

"Hey kid, what school did you go to?"

"South Murray Academy, why?"

"Thanks, kid. I just need it to find your mommy." Nolan is quick to find the school, and even quicker to find Arrayah. He finds out she is six years old and has been promoted to third grade, which astonishes Nolan since he thought she was a few years younger. She has never been in trouble and has only missed school once ever since she's been in school. Her father is Dwayne Campbell and Emily Campbell is her mother. She is an all A student, with the exception with a B+ last year. He glances over at Arrayah, and remembers she does need clothes; she can't run around in his boxers and tee-shirt forever.

_I don't get why they put her in school. Someone could find them; risqué move guys. _

"Hey Arrayah, you wouldn't know your pant and shirt size by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I can just measure you, and go from there." Nolan gets up and although he is not fully religious person, he thanks the high Heavens that he actually does have a tape measure.

"OK, now let me just pull up my notes, and can you come here for a second? It won't hurt. I just need to measure you so we can buy you some clothes." Arrayah gets down slowly and Nolan measures her carefully, taking notes of all the measurements and weighs her on the bathroom scale. "Okay, I got everything, and you will help pick out your clothes. Later I will take you shopping in stores." Nolan goes over to the couch and pats the seat next to him. Arrayah sits with her legs folded together as she sits next to Nolan, and on the television appears the website he is on. She is amazed that anything he did on his Nolpad appeared on the television.

"Cool, isn't it. This software is just the proto-type. It's going to be the next generation of internet enjoyment." He starts with Ralph Lauren, and clicked on everything and asked for her opinion. She wasn't very picky, and Nolan basically made the final decisions on things. In the end, she got a couple of coats and sweaters, a few pairs of jeans. Not to mention a pair of boots, tennis shoes, some toiletries and pajamas. Arrayah seems unsure of getting all that without earning it, but Nolan reassures her that she has earned it, he is helping her find her Mommy. He secretly buys her some toys and Christmas gifts while she is in the bathroom, in case she was around at Christmas. He put a rush on all her things, so they would be here this evening.

He knows he shouldn't be getting too attached to Emily's kid, but he can't help but want to take care of her. When he finds Emily, she may want him to be a part of her life. That's only _if _she wants to get back together with him. He disconnects his Nolpad from the television and starts channel surfing. Arrayah comes back and he offers her the remote. She refuses at first, but when he reassured that this is her place for now. She settles on the movie _Lady and the Tramp._ She is engrossed in the film, so Nolan doesn't have to worry about her wandering off anywhere as he does only a little Nolcorp business. Later, he orders food from a restaurant to be delivered; he isn't risking Arrayah's safety for food. As he is waiting, he decides to join Arrayah for the movie. Lady had just been thrown in the pound when their lunch arrives and Nolan brings it to her so she can continue the movie.

"So, Arrayah, what was the last thing you learned in school?" Nolan asks; he needs to keep her caught up in school. He's in enough trouble with keeping a missing child; he doesn't need to add neglect of a minor to it.

"In Math we were doing fractions, in Language, we were doing synonyms and antonyms, in science we were doing matter, social studies we were doing something about Columbus, and we were reading _Because of Winn Dixie._ I was reading _Changes for Josefina_ by myself." Arrayah recalled after taking a sip of water to calm a coughing fit, "I forgot to turn in my library book!"

"They won't mind, I'll even get you a copy so you can finish it." Nolan reassures her. They finished lunch and Nolan decided to ask something that had bothered him.

"Arrayah, why were you, um, all dirty when you found me?"

"Do I _have_ to talk about it?" Arrayah asks, starting to fidget on the other couch.

"I would like you too, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Just take a deep breath, and calm down."

"You won't?" Arrayah asks after exhaling a big breath.

'No, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to." Nolan reassures her.

"Really?"

"Yes, you don't have to worry about anyone forcing you to do anything here; as long as you help me with your mom, I'm good."

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Ray." As he is looking at her face, he can see some improvement in the big bruise on her cheek and small cuts dotted everywhere, "Would you mind if we put some Neosporin on your cuts. We don't want them infected. Arrayah shrugs and he goes and gets the Neosporin out from the first aid kit. He sets her on the counter and pulls out the small tube and squeezes a bit of Neosporin on his finger.

"This is just like last night. It's not going to hurt at all." Nolan reassures before applying the cream. He goes to the couch and sits, getting his Nolpad and checking his email.

"Nolan, how close were you and Mommy?" Arrayah tentatively sits on the cushion next to him.

"We were pretty close; we had a short relationship before she went with your dad."

"What kind of relationship?"

"A boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." Nolan inwardly smiles, remembering the conversation he and Emily had about how couples called themselves that at their age, and how cliché it sounded. When he had asked about what she referred to him as, she had simply called him _her _Nolan, and he called her _his _Emily.

"So, you were in love with her?"

"I guess so."

"Mommy talked about a boy that she loved before she met Daddy. She says she loves him lots, but he only liked her a little back."

"She did? I think I know who she is talking about." Nolan says, having mixed emotions: he is overjoyed Emily loves him, but heartbroken that she thinks he doesn't love her.

"Really? Mommy says he would help her get out into the world, again."

"Yah, your Mommy will be free to see you soon, kid."

Nolan hears a knock on the door. Nolan shoos her to his room as he swaggers to the front door. He signs for his two packages and takes them inside.

He calls for Arrayah as he opens the first box, which contained her clothes and toiletries. Nolan suggests she go change. Arrayah has no clue what to choose, so Nolan picks out a pair jeans and a blue sweater that had a layered collar. She comes out with a small smile.

"I never get to wear things like this. Thank you Nolan!" She says shyly.

"No problem kid, it's the least I could do. Also, you would look pretty silly walking around New York in men's pajamas. "Nolan laughs as she walks closer to him, "I also got you some brushes and combs so your hair can look as great as the rest of you." Nolan digs through the box for her hair supplies and hands them over to her. As she walks to the bathroom, he can tell she is containing her happiness for just the basic things. She comes out shyly after a sometime in the bathroom, her curls a frizzier mess than they were before.

"Nolan, do you know how to braid?"

"You're in luck, I am an expert braider." Nolan thinks back to all the summer days he was at Aunt Carole and his older cousin, Susan, would teach him to braid, saying he will eventually need this skill. Nolan pats the floor in front of him and Arrayah sits down and Nolan braids her hair into a French braid and ties it off with a hair elastic. Arrayah checks it out in the mirror, and thanks him with the same small smile.

"Thank you for everything Nolan!"

"It's cool Ray, so now we have to come up with a cover story." Nolan picks her up and sits her on the couch cushion next to him, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'm your… niece, who's visiting?" Arrayah says ,unsure, and plays with the end of her braid.

"That's good, Ray, we need to build it to make it full proof." Nolan says with a grin, "Do you practice often?"

"Daddy does different stories when go on vacations." Arrayah shrugs. Nolan hadn't expected an answer, but he did want to find out more on these vacations.

"What do you do when you go on 'vacation'?"

"I stay inside mostly, but Daddy gives me different stories to follow by when I go outside. He said it's because he doesn't want me to get hurt by the mean people." Arrayah says very simply.

"Do you know what these bad people do?"

"They will take Mommy away, and put me away."

"Okay, well, this is somewhat similar. I have to keep him away from you, so we can bring your Mommy back."

"What about Daddy? He's mean sometimes, but he loves me."

Nolan doesn't know what to say. Dwayne may just be a pawn, and her dad, but he is part of the reason Emily is not here. Emily may not me _Emily_ anymore. She may have Stockholm when he finds her, and think _he's _the enemy. He doesn't want to believe it, but it's fully possible. "It depends on what your Mommy says when we find her. Excuse me while I make a call." If he wants to find Emily, he will need reinforcement. He goes to his room for privacy, but keeps the door open to see Arrayah.

"Aiden, I need your help. Don't ask questions; just come to my apartment as soon as possible." Nolan says quickly.

"Fine, Nolan, I will be there." Aiden sighs after a short silence, "Give me thirty minutes. This better be good." Then he hung up.

He looks over his shoulder to see Arrayah standing in the door.

"A friend of mine and your mom is coming over to help us get her the legal way." Nolan assures her. He can tell she is still scared of the thought, "Aiden is a good guy. I promise he won't hurt you."

"How'd he know Mommy?"

"He and Mommy trained together. Did you know your Mommy used to kick some serious tail?"

"Yah, so Aiden is like a knight?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mommy told me stories before she met daddy. The knight and the princess fought together."

"Can you tell me one?"

Arrayah looks over her shoulder, out of habit when telling a secret, "Okay, but you've gotta keep it a secret. Mommy told me not to tell anyone, but I'll tell you. It starts with the great king. He had a young daughter who couldn't be happier; her father loved her, and gave her anything she ever dreamed of. Then the king fell in love with a queen of a kingdom next door. That king got really mad, and had him thrown in the dungeon for something he didn't do and took over the great king's kingdom. The princess grew up in bad homes, and she was eventually sentenced to a dungeon for kids. When she got out, her father's brave night, Sir Nathan came to get her, but she thought he was nothing but a low life jester and didn't trust him and ran away. Eventually he found her again, and told her what happened. She finally believed him and went to the knight trainer, and trained with him even though she was a princess. There she met another knight, Sir Arthur. They liked each other, but he broke her heart. Years later she returned to the kingdoms, to find that the jester had turned into a king himself. They secretly fought the other kingdom, and fell in love. But some people weren't happy with her, and decided to take her away. She didn't like it, but then she found her ray of sunshine. With her ray of sunshine, she had hoped her king would come and get her. As years went on, her captors saw the ray of sunshine as something bad, and started taking it away. The princess loved her ray of sunshine with all her heart, and tried to fight for it, she even tried to run away with it, but they found her, and took it away. That's as far as Mommy got with that story." Arrayah sighs, but that turns into a coughing spell.

Nolan had to comprehend the story, and it wasn't hard to decipher. Emily had told her daughter her story, and thank goodness she did. It meant she had hope of getting out; Emily was still there. "Thanks kid and I guess Aiden is like a knight."

**A/U: I hope you enjoyed Arrayah's little story, I couldn't help but smile when writing it. Next chapter, Aiden will make an appearance and will stick around for a while. If I mentioned anything that already existed, let's just pretend that it didn't, and Nolan is inventing it, okay? ;) If you have any suggestions for this story or maybe a one-shot relating to this, PM me or leave it in the comments. I hope to see you all next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Happy Monday! I hope everyone had a good week, and I guess let's get to the story. Oh, sentences in italics are still Nolan's thoughts when in third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Arrayah's POV:**

Nolan picked me up, accidentally squeezing the bruises on my back and sides, and sits me on the couch. "Okay, kid, we need to pick out some groceries for a few days." Nolan says, performing the magic trick with his Nolpad and the TV. He pulls up a page with all sorts of food. I've never seen an online grocery store. He's already done a lot for me, and Daddy always says don't ask for too much or expect a beating. I think Nolan's a good guy, but so was Daddy, before I started school, I think. He used to be sooo nice, and then one day, new rules came in. Don't go outside after 5pm, don't mention Mommy, make good grades, don't cry, address everyone as sir or ma'am, unless told otherwise, doesn't ask for anything, and a few more, but they're all jumbly. Nolan asks what I like to eat, and I don't say much, he may just want to test me, so I just shrug. He seems annoyed, and I hope he doesn't get mad at me.

He sighs, "Arrayah, you've got to help me with grocery shopping. What about when your mom comes? What does she like?"

I have to think back to the very last time I saw her, and every time before that. I love the memories of my Mommy; I never get to see her anymore.

"I dunno, the last time I had seen her, she was eating birthday food."

"Well, what do you absolutely love to eat?" Nolan lowers down to my eye level, "I promise I won't hurt you for saying what you want." I stay quiet still, "Okay, how about I name some things off, and you just nod you head if you like it or shake your head for no." I do as I'm told, and just pick things that sound familiar.

"Hey, Ray, can you close your eyes for just a second?" He asks after ordering. I close my eyes and brace myself for a hit or kick.

"Now hold out your hands." I pull them from my sides, and figure out he's gonna start with wrist slaps. I hold my breath anxiously, even though I want to let go of the coughs trapped inside of me. When something soft and plush is put in my hands I freeze; I can't figure out what it is. I'm searching my memory for anything that might tell me what it is when Nolan tells me to open my eyes. I look down nervously, and see it's a plush bunny. It has silky ears and the softest fabric ever covering its body. Its eyes are two little black beads and it had a little stitched mouth and yarn whiskers. I let out my breath, along with the terrible cough.

"So, do you like it?" He asks, with what I think is…concern?

I look back down at it, and don't understand how you can't love it, bunnies are adorable. "Yes, I love it. Thank you, Nolan!" I tell him. I really did like it. I have stuffed animals at the house, but they are just reminders of every time Daddy beat me. That's what I don't get about him sometimes; he will be nice and kind one moment, mean and screaming the next, then back to being nice and offering presents. Maybe Nolan's just backwards on that. I accidentally let out a yawn, and cover it with my sleeve.

"Kid, you're allowed to go lie down if you're tired." He tells me.

"Thank you, for everything, Nolan."

I went to Nolan's room, sat on his humongous bed, tuck my bunny next to me and pull the covers up to my chin, and fall asleep. I wake up from an okay dream, and realize my bunny is missing. I don't want Nolan to be mad at me for losing it so quickly, so I push the thick covers back and get down on the floor and look under the really big bed. I crawl under it and feel around for her. I hit something wooden, and know it's not my bunny, but I slide it under my arm to look at, and continue looking for my bunny. I eventually find her and crawl out from under the bed. The box I brought out is a honey wood color; and has mommy's tattoo on it. I know it's the double infinity sign, she has told me she loves me that much, and that's a lot. I open the small box and inside is a bunch of pictures and objects. I pull them out and look through. One picture has a girl, looking a little older than me, and she is laughing with a man. Another one is the same girl on a beach with a boy with a mess of curls on his head playing with a puppy. The next picture I look at says Grayson Global and has a bunch of people lined up, smiling at the camera. Lots of the faces have a red "X" across their face.

"Arrayah, what do you have?" An irritated voice comes from behind. I drop the pictures and feel sick to my tummy. I stand up and see Nolan in the doorway with his arms crossed. Now I really feel sick.

"I-I-I found I-it while looking for my bunny." I stutter. I'm afraid of what Nolan is gonna do. He may call the police, or worst, find Daddy and tell him. He is still silent, glancing between the box and me. "I'm sorry, Nolan." I cry, "Please, don't hurt me!" I get down on my knees, covering all the important things for when he goes to kick or punch. He walks over to me, and I can feel the puke coming up.

"Arrayah, I would never, ever hurt you. I'm not mad. This is..." He doesn't have time to finish since I get up and run to the bathroom, I will not make a bigger mess than what I'm already in. I empty my belly in the potty, and I feel a hand rubbing my back in circles. This only causes more puke come up.

"Shhh, its okay, Ray." He says as I finish throwing up. He turns me around to where I'm facing him in the eye. I brace myself for a hit. Instead of a sharp sting to my cut cheek, I feel a hand go to my forehead and then my cheek, but they are gentle. "You feel a little warm. Let's go get you a cup of water and see if I have any Tylenol." He is gentle when he picks me up and carries me to his kitchen where he sits me on the counter and gets a cup of water. I am hesitant to take it, but he keeps asking me to drink, even if it was only a small sip. He then hands me a small pill. I think about not taking it, last time I took a pill, I woke up in a new home. Nolan urges me to take it and promises nothing bad will happen if I take it, so I quickly take it. I hope it's not a trick.

"Back to the earlier situation," He begins and I feel my belly start to churn, "I wasn't mad, Ray. Eventually I would've showed you some of the box. It's not even mine; it's your mom's." I'm still quiet, and he continues, "Do you want to go look at it some more, I can probably tell you about bits and pieces of some of the things." I think of all the things consequences and rewards of the offer, and I decide to allow him to help me from the counter and follow him to his room. He sits down, and invites me to sit close to him. I sit on my knees and he pulls the box closer to us.

"Some of these pictures and things, I won't tell you about, since your still young." He warns me, "This picture is of your grandfather, David. He was a great man..." Nolan continues this with every other picture. Apparently, the little girl was Mommy when she was young, the boy was Jack, and the adorable puppy was Sammy. Toward the end of the pictures, it was of him and Mommy together. He seemed surprised by them, but I don't see why, they definitely made him happy. Mommy also seems happy in the pictures; she never looks that happy in the pictures daddy takes of her. After we go through it all, he picks it all up and puts the box back under his bed. "This is so if anyone comes in, they won't see it." He tells me.

He walks me to the living room where he laughs. I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"I haven't done much work today."

"I'm sorry if I was too much."

"Don't worry kid. I haven't had a day like that in a long time." He informs, his chuckles fading, "So what are you feeling for dinner. I'm sure you don't want pizza again?"

"I'm fine with anything." I shrug.

"Well, let's see. We can go out and pick something else, or I can order for delivery."

"You choose." I tell him.

"Okay, I think I will call something in, and have it delivered. So what're you feeling?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, how about... Eh, Shiloh's; that has a little bit of everything." He pulls up a menu on his Nolpad, and gives it to me.

"Two hands at all times with this baby." He says... playfully, I think. "So do you like chicken or burgers?"

"I'm okay either."

"Okay so we will go with a kids chicken. Is that all right?" I nod and he takes his Nolpad continues the order and calls it in. Nolan is kinda weird, he keeps letting me pick things, but I kinda like it. I just hope he doesn't turn mean later.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've gotten groceries, dinner, and your so clothes. I just need to get you some books, hack a couple of systems, and we will be good." Nolan finishes and then he hears the buzzing noise coming from the contraption on his door. He gets up and picks up the receiver and looks at the screen.<p>

"Mister R., there is a man here claiming to be Mister Mathis." I hear the doorman says and I watch him show the man who is standing outside the building.

"Send him up." Nolan says, hanging up. It doesn't take long for a knock to come from the other side of the door. I squirm a little on the couch as Nolan opens the door.

"Aiden, so nice to see you." Nolan closes the door behind who I guess is Aiden.

"Nolan this better be… Who's that?" He gestures to me.

"This is Emily's daughter, Arrayah. Arrayah, this is Aiden Mathis." Nolan introduces us.

"Emily's daughter? Are you crazy?" Aiden asks his English accent sounding clearer.

"No, this is truly Em's kid. Why would she be here if she wasn't?"

"I don't know! Are you sure this is Emily's kid?"

"Ray, what's your mom's name?"

I'm unsure at first but answer, "Emily Thorne."

"That could be a coincidence!" He yells and I shrink into the couch.

"Inside voices Mr. Mathis or you'll be in time out."

"This isn't the time for smart remarks, Nolan. If this is Emily's kid, we could track to where her keepers are!" He snarls. This makes me want to go hide in a dark corner away from him. How could Mommy stand him? She doesn't like people who use mean voices.

"Aiden, you're scaring her. I'm being serious about not yelling." Aiden doesn't seem to hear him, and comes rushing over to me. Oh no, please tell me I'm not gonna be sick again!

He slams his big hand on the back of the couch, "Where's Emily? Tell me where she is!" He yells in my face and I can't hold back any longer.

"I'm sorry!" I get up and run to the bathroom and barely make it to the toilet before I puke up belly juice. Nolan comes to my side in seconds.

"Its okay, Ray, Aiden has a tendency to let his temper get the better of him." He rubs my back and when I'm done, he picks me up carried me back to the living room. I don't like being carried, but getting sick always makes me sluggish.

"Aiden, Ray is shaken up. You must stay calm and use your inside voice. Now apologize to Ray."

"Seriously, Nolan?" Aiden asks in disbelief, but he sees his look and apologizes to me. I accept it quietly, and he sits me down on the couch.

"If you have something to ask her, ask her nicely."

Aiden rubs his face and comes over to me and squats to down to my level, " Ray, where is your mother? She is very important to me, and we have to find her."

"Mommy's in the cellar. They don't let her out anymore." I mumble; he still has the mean look on his face.

"Great, a cellar! That's very distinctive." Aiden mutters, and starts pacing.

"Ray, where is the cellar?" Nolan asks, still using a friendly voice.

"At my house" I say simply.

"And who knows where you live?" He asks, even though it's kinda silly, since he knows the answer.

"You, you're gonna find Mommy."

"See, Aiden, all it takes is simple questions." Nolan says, with some smugness.

"So, if you know where she is, why am I here?"

"I need to get her the legal way. Ray isn't supposed to be here."

They both look at me, "Hey Ray, can you go to my room. I'm afraid Aiden may yell again." I follow his request. Honestly, I probably would've left during the middle of whatever they were talking about. As soon as I am in his room, I lock the door, get into the closet with my bunny, and close the door. If Aiden goes crazy, I will at least be hidden.

**Third POV:**

Aiden and Nolan are patient for the young girl to leave.

"Nolan, you've got to be kidding me! You are harboring a missing child!" Aiden yells in a shushed tone.

"We'll, she's technically not missing. There isn't a report."

"Still, she is missing! They are probably training her or something, or they are using her to frame you for some crime! We both know how they work for crying out loud! They are blood sucking leeches that are always looking for another blood bank!" Aiden yells in the same hushed tone.

"Ray is not a part of them, I would've been dead hours ago then! She escaped by accident, and is just a scared little girl who wants her mom. If you don't want to help find Emily, there's the door!" Nolan gestures.

"I want to find Emily just as much as you do, but what if this is just like Colleen and Padma?! Didn't you think of that? What if we go to that place, and just find Emily's body? What will you tell that kid?"

"Her name is Arrayah, for one, and I'd rather have the closure of Emily being gone than the not knowing her state of being. Don't you want closure?" Nolan leans against the living room wall and crosses his arm.

Aiden is conflicted: he wants to find Emily, but if she is gone he doesn't want to see another person he loves dead.

"I don't know!" Aiden runs a hand through his hair, trying to decide what he really wants: Emily dead and closure, or Emily being alive without a chance of being saved.

"Well, join the dark side and help me find Emily. I know where her house is, I just need help getting her the legal way!"

Aiden sighs after some thought, "Fine, but that may mean the kid..."

"Arrayah, her name is Arrayah." Nolan corrects.

"Arrayah has to go back to her home temporarily."

"I can't do that to her." Nolan disagrees. They may kill her, or worse, torture her for the rest of her life.

"At least we can get these creeps on abuse and neglect of a minor and maybe more if she goes back."

"I really, really don't want to send her back. I've only known her for a day, and I can guess what they have done to Arrayah. She's terrified of being close to other people and being a disappointment. She thinks she'll be punished for anything she does. We can't send her back!" Nolan says his voice getting a little louder.

"Nolan, I understand. This is Emily's daughter, we may finally find Emily, but that's our goal: find Emily and help her heal." Aiden argues, his voice matching Nolan's volume.

"We also have to think of Arrayah! We can't hurt her more than she already has! She is just a little girl; all she wants is her mom! Aiden, she wants her mom like you wanted Colleen!"

Aiden gets up in Nolan's face, "Don't bring my sister into this!"

"Well, this is close to being personal! You were close to Emily, that's a product of Emily. It can't get much more personal!" Well, if Arrayah was yours, then it could, "I will only use that as a last resort. There has to be another way for them to get caught."

"Fine, give me a minute." Aiden starts pacing and eventually sits down on the couch.

"I could turn her into the police station, you hack into her records so it says your next in line to get her, she talks to the police, and she will come back to you. We don't risk her life and we should get Emily back."

Nolan thinks about the plan and weighs the pros and cons, "I like it. It may take me some time to get into her records, but I can do it." He feels like an idiot for not thinking of that sooner.

Before Aiden responds, there is a knock at the door. Nolan goes to it, pays the delivery man, and brings the food in, "I had ordered dinner, and guessed what you liked to eat." He sets the bags on the counter and goes to his room to retrieve Arrayah. When he goes to open the door, he runs straight into it. He clutches his nose, and jiggles the knob.

_Locked? Oh God, no!_

Nolan begins to panic, and runs to a drawer where he gets the master-key and unlocks his door. His windows are still closed, and he calls for the little girl. He begins to check the normal places, but he is alerted to her hiding place due to a coughing fit.

"Arrayah?" He asks as he opens it. He walks into his closet and finds Arrayah shaking in a corner, her back to him.

"Arrayah, are you okay?" He asks getting on his knees. She doesn't respond, so Nolan gently pulls her away from the corner. She cries out in fear, and tries to get away from him, but ends up hitting her head against his metal safe.

"Arrayah, are you okay?" He repeats with more sympathy. She is curled up in a ball, hiding her face.

"Are you mad?" She asks, trying to hold in her tears. It really hurt when she hit her head on whatever that was.

"No, you just scared me half to death." Nolan says, he wants to hug her but he is afraid she will react fearful, "Grey isn't a good color on me."

"I'm sorry." She keeps her head down and coughs into her sleeve again; she really wants this cold to go away so her chest will stop hurting.

"No worries, Ray. I just have one question: why were you hiding from me and Aiden? We're good guys, we will never hurt you." He goes against his conscience and pulls her into a light hug.

"I heard you yelling. When yelling happens, hitting happens. I didn't want to get hit." Arrayah says with her head against his brightly colored shirt.

_They used her as a fricking punching bag? I will put them away so long they will wish they never heard the name "Nolan Ross"._

"Ray, as I said, I will never want to hurt you. Believe it or not, Aiden does have a soft spot for kids and puppies." He pats her braided head gently.

"Do you promise?" Arrayah whimpers, hugging her bunny closer.

"I promise with all my heart." Nolan crosses his heart his index finger, "On to a brighter subject, food is here, are you hungry?" Nolan offers his hand, and Arrayah tentatively takes it while the other arm is cradling her bunny unconsciously. He leads her out of his closet. They go to the kitchen to join Aiden for dinner, which both men try to lighten the mood. As much as Aiden hates to admit it, he finds the young girl charming and an overall delight to be with. Emily has definitely raised her daughter right, Aiden thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That's it for chapter four, and there is a surprise in the next chapter. If anyone can guess who may show up in the next chapter gets a preview. Sound tempting? Leave your guesses below. ;) I hope to see you all next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Monday everyone! I've been looking forward to this chapter since it's told from Emily's point-of-view, and it was fun to write. It's different from the other chapters because how we know Emily from the show is this always in control woman, and here she has been stripped of all her power, and is in a very different state of mind. So brace yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Emily's POV: **

I have no clue how long I've been here. Well, I have an estimate, because of my angel's birthday. She's six, so I think I've been here around seven years. I haven't seen her since her birthday, and that brings out the old me every time Dwayne comes in here. He tells me we've been bad, so we can't see each other.

Lately, though, he's been acting on edge. If I caught what the guard said, my light escaped, and they haven't found her, which I have mixed feelings over. I'm happy that Dwayne, and the rest that say are his family, can't hurt her, sad that I probably won't see her again, and worried over who will try to help her; there are too many people who like to hurt and use children, and I don't want her to be in that situation. Yes, motherhood made me soft, but when you hold something that you made and depends on you, you can't stay cold for long. She looks mostly like me, but she has some qualities like her dad.

My word, her dad must _hate_ me. As pathetic as it sounds, I like to think that he looked for me, hoping that I would apologize and we could live happily ever after in some foreign city, but he will never find me; these guys are good at covering their tracks; look at my father. I was so close to exonerating him, and then they got me. I was stupid; I had run to the beach and started crying. Then Dwayne came to me and drugged me. I hadn't realized that I had been pregnant, and as soon I was brought to the first location, they would beat me, trying to get me to be submissive. I almost escaped a few times, but they always caught me, and punished me.

I think Arrayah may have saved my life when the test came back positive; they all backed off a little, and made me think it wasn't the same group. They were still cruel, sadistic parasites, but they allowed me to be with Arrayah when she was delivered, and to stay in the house and not the moldy basement. I nearly escaped again, she had been in my arms, but they caught up with me quickly. Dwayne was the most outraged of the group, thinking I was stealing _his _baby to run off with some other man, even though my real love was dead. I got triple the beatings from everyone, water boarded twice, took Arrayah away for a month, but I took everything that they did to me, thinking I would be with Arrayah after the punishment was over. I thought that would be the longest time I would be without my blond little angel, but no.

As she got older, and didn't need me as much, they used her as a reward for me. Arrayah doesn't deserve it; she's only six, I think. I had tried to keep the time, and I did pretty well until they started taking Arrayah away and keeping me locked down here. I am shaken from my thoughts when the door is banged opened.

"Arrayah is dead. I hope you're happy" Dwayne informs me, sadness dripping from his voice. I don't bother to wait for him to leave for me to lose it. I allow the grief to overtake me, and don't notice if I'm being loud, which is not allowed; I don't care if I'm punished till my last breath, at least I'll be able to see Arrayah again.

I weep for what feels like hours. God no, not _my_ was too young, too pure to die. She didn't deserve it, and I will never have a chance to see her again. I am overtaken with sobs: my baby _can't_ be dead. Before I realize it, I have fallen into a fitful sleep , hoping that this was all a sick nightmare, and when I wake up, I will be in bed with Nolan, and our sweet little angel is asleep in the next room.

I wake up, reaching my arm out for Arrayah and panic slightly when she isn't there. Everything comes back quickly. She is, oh God why, was my little ray of sunshine. She was my light, and now I don't have her. She has kept me fighting to live. Now that she's gone, I have nothing. Nolan's been dead for as long as Arrayah has been alive. Poor Nolan, he has nothing to do with it. He probably thought I just ran off, we had a stupid fight over some petty thing. I wish I would've apologized instead of running to the beach, where demonic Dwayne was waiting for me. It's all because I softened up; I let my emotions get the better of me. Why couldn't I have just ran us into the water and drowned? Why did they keep me alive for this long? Is the air getting harder to breathe, or…

**A/N-** **Poor Ems. She's kinda turned into her mother a little, but I think we can sympathize with Emily. This will be a little cliffhanger for a few chapters, and did anyone catch a certain phrase? ;) I hope no one is mad at me over this, but if you keep reading it may get better. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone survived the last chapter and we won't know what happened to Emily until later. This chapter jumps back to where Nolan, Aiden, and Arrayah are. Quick warning, this chapter and the next are short, but then it gets longer. We will soon have an Aiden centric chapter, for those Aiden lovers. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

**Third POV:**

"Ready for me to re-braid?" Nolan calls for the young girl. Aiden had excused himself to Nolan's room so the two could talk

"Yes." She nods. She's in her new warm pajamas and her hair down. Nolan pats the floor in front of him, and Arrayah hands him the detangler and brush as she sits. She is quiet while he gently picks out the knots, so he decides to get it over.

"When you were in my room earlier, Aiden and I were discussing on how to get your mom back. Our plan is that you will go with Aiden, and he is going to go up to the police station and you will tell the police about your dad and his group. Then I will come by to claim you." Nolan explains as he begins re-braiding her hair, "We will not go through with the plan unless you give me the okay."

"When will you get me again?" She turns to face him after he secures the simple braid. Nolan can see the fear in her blue orbs. What if this is the plan to give her back to Daddy? She could feel the funny feeling coming back in her stomach.

"We are aiming it for tomorrow; I still have to do some special things to the system to make sure you do come back to me."

Arrayah is quiet for a moment, thinking about everything that could go wrong, but she really wants her Mommy back, "I'll do it, but are you sure that Mommy will be saved."

"I'm pretty sure, but she will have to go to the doctor's before she can come back." Nolan tries to explain on the simplest level.

"Okay." Arrayah sighs and coughs into her sleeve. Nolan has noticed that her cough has gotten worse since this morning.

"Thanks kid and one more little detail." He waits to make sure she is listening fully, "You will have to _spend the night_ with Aiden."

"He yells though!" She cries quietly. She thought he would just pick her up in the morning and take her, not spend the night with him. She keeps telling herself not to let the tears fall, but it's failing hopelessly.

"I know, but he has promised to be on his best behavior. If he gives you any problems, I can be there within ten minutes." He takes her small hands and reassuringly pats them.

"Promise to get Mommy as soon as possible." She sniffles.

"I promise ten times over." Nolan crosses his heart with his free hand.

"Okay, does this mean I'm getting back into a bag?"

"I'm afraid so, Ray. You will also need to change into your clothes from when you first found me."

Arrayah nods, "Okay." She keeps telling herself that she will soon be with her Mommy and maybe Nolan too.

"Ray, you realize that you are one of the bravest people I know."

"Who else is on your list?"

"Your Mom. She was willing to sacrifice herself for her cause, just like you are." He explains.

"I'm like my Mommy?" She cracks a small smile, actually meeting his gaze.

"In every possible way. That's how I know you will give all you got." Nolan says, meaning every word. She retrieves her bloody nightgown from the bathroom, and she goes off to change. Aiden steps out of Nolan's room for her to change.

"Is she going through with the plan?" He asks, arms crossed.

"She's Ems' kid, of course she is. She is changing into her clothes from when I found her. Thank God I didn't wash her things yet. Remember to make her look like she has been on the run. Run a brush through her hair a few times; ask her to play in the dirt and sand. We need to make this believable." Nolan ticks off the list he has created, "Before you ask, I have already started the process of me being Arrayah's guardian. Tell her I'm the Godfather and give her the story we created."

"Yes, Nolan, I got it." Aiden rolls his eyes as Arrayah steps out of the bathroom; her pajama's neatly folded and hands them to Nolan.

"Thank you, Nolan, for everything."  
>"This isn't goodbye, Ray. You'll see me tomorrow." He pats her head and she turns to Aiden, not yet meeting his gaze.<p>

"Where is the bag you will take me in?"

"By the door." He informs her. She crawls into the bag and zips it up to where only her head shows.

"See you later Nolan." Aiden says and finishes zipping Arrayah up. He makes his way to his car and lays the bag in his passenger seat and goes around to the driver seat to drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>We had our cute "Uncle Nolan" scene, and next we will have "Uncle Aiden", who will lighten up a bit. If you have any suggestions, leave them below, and I hope to see you next Monday. <strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I have some bad news, but it will be at the bottom. This is a chapter about Aiden and Arrayah, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third POV:<strong>

Aiden Mathis has never dealt with children, so when Nolan had told him that he would have to care of Emily's daughter, saying he is nervous is the understatement of the year. They have just arrived at his apartment and he releases the young girl from the bag. Aiden and Arrayah just stand there in his kitchen for a moment before he speaks up, "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Reading and running." She mumbles.

"Run, as in track?" Aiden inquires.

"Yes, Daddy finally allowed me to do an activity, but it's not for school." Arrayah says, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Cool, I never really did sports when I was younger." Aiden smiles at her, she has her mom's smile, "Would you like to watch a movie?" Arrayah shrugs and follows Aiden to the couch, where she sits on the opposite end.

"Aiden, is this my Mommy?" Arrayah asks, picking up the picture frame.  
>"Yes, that is your mother and me while we were training in Japan." Aiden explains, flipping through the movie channels.<p>

"She looks the same, but with darker hair." Arrayah says, tracing her mother's face. They sit in silence for a minute before Aiden gets down in front of her and takes her hands in his. She flinches lightly, but doesn't recoil her hands.

"Arrayah, please tell me what your mother is like now."

"She's caring, and likes to tell me stories when I see her. She likes to sing sometimes." Arrayah says, closing her eyes, trying to picture her mother, "I'm sorry, I can't remember much."

"It's alright, Arrayah, just tell me what you remember." Aiden reassures, trying to make up for scaring her earlier this evening, "What about those stories? What are they about?"

"Some are about princesses and knights. Others are about talking animals, even though they can't exist." Arrayah explains, "Lots of fairy-tales with happy endings."

"Really, your mother came up with those?" Aiden questions, not believing what Arrayah had just told him. He thought Emily _hated_ fairy-tales because they reminded her of her mother.  
>"Yes, and she is really good! She uses different voices and I can actually picture the characters she describes."<p>

"Can you tell me one?"

"Promise not to tell? Well you can tell Nolan, because I told him one."

"Cross my heart."

"Good, Once upon a time, there was a happy family of fairies living in an enchanted forest. This forest was different since it had special sparkles and changed colors and it was always sunny. Everything also had a special song it sang when it was time to wake up. One day, the king with the biggest heart wanted a new queen since his first one one got sick and moved on, and his daughter needed a mom. He found one, one that was lovely and pretty on the outside, but secretly wicked and ugly on the inside. He wanted to marry her right away, but the problem was that she was a pixie, a totally different kingdom. The advisers tried to stop him, but he was blinded by the fierce love he felt for her. They went on several, secret meetings, since she was engaged with the king pixie. She truly loved him, but once the king pixie found out, he had the king fairy dethroned and enslaved his kingdom. He sent his daughter to work in the mills on the edge of the forest. She lived in filthy homes with strange, mean people. She would cry herself to sleep every night; the thing that kept her going was the songs of the forest and the thought of her father being free. That couldn't help the pain she felt and once she became of age, she decided to free the kingdom, even if it was the last thing she did. So she set out and trained with the special birds, and met two misfits along the way. Both misfits had seen a lot of pain, but they were the sweetest creatures she had ever met. Together, the trio brought down the mean king pixie, and tossed him in dungeon. She freed her father, and sent the pixie that betrayed him to the edge of the kingdom, never to return. She eventually married one of the misfits, the other married a royal advisor and they all lived happily ever after." Arrayah finish, proud she had remembered one of the first stories her Mommy had ever told her.

"You are very good at telling stories, and you did a great job at recalling them." Aiden praises.

"Thank you." Arrayah yawns.

"You should probably get some sleep. Let me get you a blanket and pillow." Aiden says, getting up and retrieving the items off his own bed and bringing them to his couch.

"Good night, Arrayah." He says as she settles in.

"Good night, Aiden. Thank you for everything." She lets out a few coughs before she falls asleep

Their night is eventful; Arrayah wakes up from another nightmare, which wakes up Aiden. He does his best to soothe Arrayah, and he eventually falls asleep on the couch with her.

They wake up early the next morning, Aiden tells Arrayah the plan. He makes her repeat it to him as they drive to the beach, where she runs and scratches herself up in the sand and dirt. After she is scratched up, he drives them both to the police station.

* * *

><p><strong>So, here's the news: this story will be on at least a two-week hiatus. With all the bad weather, my school has missed a lot of days, and the teachers have gone crazy over the end of course assessments that won't be re-scheduled. They are piling on the work and I will be staying after school for extra sessions to prepare for them. I'm hoping that after two weeks, everything will be calmed down to where I can get a good few minutes to write. My goal is to publish on March 10<strong>**th****. I apologize, and know it's a terrible excuse. I hope you all stay with me and see you then! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back, and it feels great! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This chapter is long, and a lot of bases will be hit during this chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Oh, I forgot to clarify something that hasn't been brought up yet, but when I said that most of season two and three didn't exist, that also includes the death of Faux-Amanda and Declan Porter. With that said, there's a chance Jack and his family will appear. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine and the few italics are Nolan's thoughts.**

**Third POV:**

Arrayah was staring at the clock in the hospital room when a woman in her late forties came in. "Hey, sweetie. I'm Detective Natasha Green, but you can call me Nat. What would you like me to call you?"

"Arrayah." Arrayah whispers, wishing that it had been Nolan to walk through the door with his bright shirts and jokes.

"That's a pretty name." Natasha comments, trying to ease the young girl's nerves.

"Thank you. Are you finding my Uncle Nolan?" Arrayah asks, sounding like she was going to cry. She doesn't need to act for this, she is scared Daddy will come in and take her before Nolan can here.

"Nolan will be here soon. Before he shows up, I need you to answer some questions."

"Okay..."Arrayah sighs, rubbing the cheap hospital gown in between her fingers.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"I really don't wanna, it's scary." Her grip tightens on the gown.

"We want to understand what happened so we know if we have a case."

Arrayah shifts her gaze to her bright pink cast on her left wrist, "I woke up when I heard Daddy's truck. When he comes home late, he will be nice and read to me or really mean and hit me. I had looked out my window and saw him with a woman, and I could hear her crying. I thought it might've been Mommy. He keeps us away and I thought she was crying because we haven't seen each other since July. He was taking her around to the back of the house, so I went to our back door and saw him put her near the door and walk away. I was really happy, thinking Daddy brought Mommy with us, so I went out. Daddy shot the woman in front of me. It was scary, and it wasn't my Mommy, and I had all her blood on me." Arrayah chokes up, thinking about that poor woman with the tears that couldn't run anymore, "I ran back through the house before he saw me and down the side-walk, then the beach. I kept running, even when I wanted to fall over. I hid out under someone's porch and I fell asleep. I woke up this morning all dizzy, and got out and that's when the man saw me." Arrayah allows herself to cry over having to remember her Daddy doing that.

"Why haven't you seen your Mommy in so long?" Natasha asks, handing Arrayah a tissue from the table.

"I don't know. We used to see each other a lot, and she used to be allowed in the house, but now she's not. Daddy keeps her locked in the basement." Arrayah wipes her eyes and her nose with the tissue.

"Were you at your house when he shot someone?" Natasha notes on her note pad

"No, we were at a different house."

"Do you know where it is?"

"It was a small, light blue house along the beach. It has a big tree in front of it." Arrayah recalls. She really liked the house; she was allowed to play outside more and played near the water.

"That's really good, Arrayah." Natasha reaches across and pats Arrayah's hands, "Would you mind if I sat in here with you until your Uncle Nolan shows up?"

"It's up to you." Arrayah says. Natasha takes a seat by her bed, and notices the television is off.

"Do you want to watch some cartoons?" Natasha asks, picking up the remote.

"No thank you, but you're allowed to watch something." Natasha turns the television on the_ Today Show _for background noise.

"You're probably the sweetest child I have ever met." Detective Green says, trying to lighten up the mood of the colorful hospital room.

"Thank you, my Mommy wants me to be good. Maybe if I'm good enough, I will get to see her again." Arrayah explains like it was an everyday thing.

"We'll get your Mommy back, I personally promise." Natasha immediately regrets what she has said, but sometimes she just got so wrapped up with the kids that it was hard not to say things to try to bring a smile to their face.

"I hope so, I miss her a lot." Arrayah says, letting herself release more tears. She doesn't care if Aunt Martina comes in and calls her a no good baby for crying and yelling more mean things in her ear till they ring like the church bells she heard once. Natasha rubs her back, like Uncle Nolan, until she finally calms down.

"Do you know how you broke your wrist?" Natasha asks, handing her another tissue.

"I woke up and it was like this. The man gave me to the doctors, and they gave me a shot and I fell asleep."

"Do you remember hurting your wrist?" Natasha asks, attempting to change the subject

"No. Why do I have this?" Arrayah grabs the tube leading into her arm.

"That is an IV. When they put you to sleep, they found out that you haven't had enough to eat or drink. The other one is your medicine"

"But I'm not sick." Arrayah says simply, feeling perfectly fine, minus the slight ache in her chest.

"You may not feel sick, but your body is fighting on the inside."

"What's wrong with me? Is it like the flu?"

"It's something you don't need to worry about." Natasha waves off, even though she knows she girl will have a tough time fighting Bronchitis and Sepsis.

"Do you know how long it will be until Uncle Nolan is here?" Arrayah repeats, forgetting she had asked earlier.

"No, I'm sorry. He will be here soon though."

"Will I get to leave with him today?" Natasha sees her hope-filled eyes and feels awful about her answer, "Not today. You will have to stay here for a few nights."

Arrayah falls silent. Her wrist is beginning to hurt, and she's starting to feel cold, even with the blanket she's snuggled into, but she doesn't speak up. Natasha is going over the questions, seeing if anything else needs addressed. Natasha is about to speak up when a nurse comes in with a tray of syringes.

"Hello Arrayah, I'm Tammy and I will be your nurse. Are you feeling any pain?" The peppy nurse questions. Arrayah shakes her head, not wanting to be a bother.

"Are you sure? It's a little bit over time for a refill on your IVs." Tammy checks the tablet, and it confirms what she thought. Tammy swipes the thermometer across her forehead, and notices the fever returning. Tammy refills her IVs and leaves to finish her rounds. Natasha watches the little girl's eyes droop and listens to her breathing even out. She should've left right after the interview, but she didn't want to leave her left protection; she also needs to speak with Mr. Ross. Arrayah has witnessed a murder, and her father is out there, looking for her. She pulls out her phone, texts her boss, and then brings up her Nook app to read. It isn't long until the social worker, a woman in her late thirties with straight black hair, shows up. She introduces herself as Jeanne and apologizes for being late; saying one of her cases needed her. Natasha gives her the chair and Jeanne begins relooking the case and Arrayah's medical file.

"Have you learned anything from Aryah?" Jeanne questions, eyes not leaving the file, glancing over her medial chart.

"Ar-Ray- ah. " Natasha corrects, "She says she hasn't seen her mother since July. Her father shot someone in front of her. It seems like holding something back, though."

"Well, she has been through a lot, and what they're giving her, she's probably not fully there."

"She seemed very aware when I questioned her, but I swear she is holding something back."

"If I'm reading this right, then she has been physically abused for a long time. It could be a reflex from enduring that for who knows how long." Jeanne explains and they both fall in silence. They both perk up when they hear a voice asking for Arrayah. Natasha is the first to respond and checks to see who it is. She internally sighs when sees Nolan Ross, in a suit with a bright dress-shirt underneath his jacket. He has a bag with the hospital symbol on it in one hand and one hand on the counter top separating him and the desk clerk. The clerk nods her way toward the detective when he shows his identification.  
>"How's Arrayah?" Is his first question, rushing into the room, setting the bag down and eager to see his "God-Daughter". Natasha is right behind him to inform him of the situation.<p>

"She's asleep." Natasha begins, but Nolan cuts her off, "What happened to her arm?" Nolan is seething, and if Aiden is responsible, Nolan will personally end him.

_Wow, I sound like Emily. _

"They had to re-break her wrist." Jeanne corrects, "It seems that she broke it within the past year, and it was never treated. She'll probably be in a cast for about four-to-eight weeks."

"Who are you?" Nolan asks, feeling his heart speed up in fear of their façade falling apart.

"I'm Jeanne Smith, Arrayah's social worker." She offers her hand out.

"Arrayah doesn't need a social worker, she has me." Nolan states and shakes it lightly.

"Protocol, Mr. Ross." Jeanne responds.

"Please, call me Nolan." He informs, "How long will she be in here?"

"Maybe next Wednesday, it just depends on how well she reacts to her antibiotics." Jeanne informs.

"Why is she on antibiotics?" Nolan worries his sleeve to release the anxiety.

"They believe she has Systemic Inflammatory Response Syndrome, also known as Sepsis. They are treating her as a precaution since her tests won't be in until tonight." Jeanne reads off the chart she received, "She also has Chronic Bronchitis and a mild concussion."

"Anything else I should know about Arrayah?"

"She is mildly malnourished, dehydrated, and obviously a broken wrist."

"Was she, you know…" Nolan trails off, not wanting to finish his question.

"Tests point to no, but it does look like she was physically mistreated, and possibly emotionally. It's recommended she see a psychologist, due to the trauma of her case."

Nolan sighs, "How long has she been asleep?" He moves closer and takes Arrayah's smaller hand in his.

"About an hour, I don't know how long she will be asleep." Natasha says, walking toward the door, "Nolan may I speak with you outside?" Nolan follows the detective. He observes the whimsical hospital hallway, and notes that it isn't very busy, but a few parents walking to their children's rooms.

"Nolan, I'm just going to cut to the chase, Arrayah seems to have gone through a lot for her age. She has witnessed some gruesome things, and hasn't seen her mother since the summer. She's going to need a lot of care and attention. Are you sure you're up to it?" Natasha questions, even though she knows the social worker will give him the same run down.

"I'm positive."

"She isn't something you feed a few times a day and leave her to entertain herself. She will need to be your sole focus. She'll need someone who she can depend on."

"Which I'm prepared to do so, I plan on making Arrayah the sole purpose of my life."

Natasha studies him, "Good, I have some forms for you to sign, and her social worker probably has some for you too."

Nolan walks in and signs all the forms for Arrayah's temporary custody transferences. Natasha leaves and it is just him and her social worker. He is answering some emails when he notices Arrayah stirring.

"Hey sleepy head." He greets, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Nolan?" She asks, the drugs slowly wearing off, "You came?"

"Of course kiddo, I wouldn't throw you to the wolves." He continues the motion, hoping that she would feel safer with him.

Arrayah feels another set of eyes on her and turns to looks over toward Jeanne, "Who're you?"

"I'm Jeanne, your social worker." Jeanne gently informs.  
>"I'm going into foster care?" Arrayah looks over to Nolan, panic evident in every feature in her face.<p>

"No, I'm here to make sure Nolan is able to take care of you." Jeanne says a smile spread across her face.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Arrayah asks, genuinely confused, Nolan has always been nice, why couldn't he take care of her.

"It's the law sweetie. I have to make sure he's a good guy and to make sure he will take good care of you."

Arrayah nods, "Nolan, will I be going home tonight?"

"Sorry, Ray, not tonight. The doctors need to make sure your wrist is going to be fine. On the bright side, I brought crayons and a coloring book to keep you occupied." He gets the bag he sat down earlier and brings it over to her.

"Thanks, can't you make sure I'm fine?" Arrayah asks, trying to pull the itchy tube out of her nose. Nolan pulls her hand away with a laugh, "Don't pull on that Ray that makes sure you get enough oxygen."

"You still didn't answer my question." Arrayah yawns, and then lets out a body shaking cough.

"No, I don't have a medical degree." Nolan informs her after she finishes coughing.

"Can you buy one, and then we go home?" Arrayah inquires, very serious about the question.

"Doesn't work like that Ray," Nolan laughs gently, figuring the medications they were pumping into her were making her chatty, " I'd have to go to college for a long time, and by the time I got it, you'd be well into high school."

"But you're smart, you'd get it quickly." She argues, yawning and her eyes drooping again.

"It still wouldn't be quick enough." Nolan whispers, watching her fall back asleep, "You'll only be in the hospital for a few days, Ray." He notices Arrayah dozing off and Nolan allows her to sleep.

"Would you happen to know how long she will be in here, again?" Nolan asks when he is sure Arrayah is deep asleep.

"Possibly next Wednesday." Jeanne chuckles and hands him a stack of custody papers and release forms, "If you would sign these, then I will be out of your hair." Nolan reads over the papers and signs on the dotted lines. He hands the stack back to Jeanne. She stands up, shakes his and shakes his hand, "Expect a home visit right after she gets out, Nolan."

It was the following Thursday when Arrayah was released. It was confirmed she had Sepsis and they wanted to monitor her antibiotic intake and to try to treat most of her bronchitis. Nolan had brought Arrayah some warm clothes to change into when she is discharged, and he had never seen her so relieved in the week he had known her.

"Nolan, did I do good?" She asks after they got stuck in the traffic.

"You did great kid. I am proud of you, but you do understand that lying is not nice to do all the time?" he asks.

"When's it okay to lie?" She question, swinging her legs gently against the seat.

Nolan thinks, he doesn't want to make lying sound like it's permitted every time something happens, but it would be hypocritical of him to say it's wrong and it's not allowed all the time, "That's a difficult thing to say; it would depend on what happened. Like if you broke something, it would be wrong to say you didn't do it. Other times, it's okay to only tell little fiblits."  
>"Okay, I think I understand."<p>

"Alright, looks like traffic is moving along, what do you say to some lunch?"

"It's up to you." Arrayah says, a little cough escapes her mouth.

Nolan laughs, "Arrayah, I'm gonna need you to start telling me what you want; I'll never be mad at what you say."

"But I don't know what I want to eat."

"The Nolpad is back there under my jacket. There is an orange app with a plate looking picture on it that pinpoints restaurants where I'm close to. Scroll through them and pick a restaurant, but I advise somewhere indoors." Nolan says over his shoulder. Arrayah does as she's told and picks a sandwich shop a few blocks away. After they order, Nolan picks a booth farthest from the door, but he still could watch who came in.

"Nolan, have they called you yet?" Arrayah asks after chewing her first bite.

"Not yet, Ray, but they should call soon." Nolan says. He takes Arrayah home and the social worker shows up shortly. The social worker visit goes off without a hitch, and Nolan is officially granted temporary custody over Arrayah .The rest of the evening is filled with Arrayah mostly sleeping from her medicine, then Nolan calming her from her nightmares, and making sure she did not end up injuring her wrist further. With Nolan's frequent trips to his bedroom to console Arrayah, he eventually moves his work in there. In between waiting on the next nightmare and soothing her, he makes an appointment with a child psychologist within the next few days.

The call comes two days later, requesting Nolan to bring Arrayah in for a line-up.

"Arrayah, when you go in, there will be eight men. I want you to get a good look at them to see if they're the men that hurt you. Then you will need to do the same process with a group of women." Detective Green explains. Arrayah nods and looks into the glass. She feels her stomach tighten and the pang of fear hits her when she sees them.

"They're in there!" She cries, clenching her abdomen and leaning over.

"Which ones?" Detective Green asks.

"Numbers one, fi-five and seven." She chokes between sobs. These men terrify her and she never wants to see them again; they made her Mommy cry and hit both of them.

"Okay, you did good, sweetie. Would you like to take a break?"

"Please!" Arrayah says, barely making into the trashcan that was placed by the door.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Detective Green asks.

"No, I really just want this to be over!" Arrayah says, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, you're going have to tell me who those men are, but you can tell me after we go through the women."

"Can Uncle Nolan be here?" Arrayah looks up and it takes all Natasha has to not cave into the big blue eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, but as soon as you identify these people, you will be free to leave."

"Okay." Arrayah says, walking back to the window with shaky legs. The women saunter in and she quickly identifies Martina, even without the red hair.

"Now, before you tell me who they are, are these men and this woman are the ones you have lived with?" Detective Green asks, showing the mug shots.

"Yes. Those are Alex, Sander, Uncle Willis, and Aunt Martina." Arrayah names off, just glancing at the mug shots, "Where's my Mommy and Daddy, they weren't in there."

Natasha sighs, hating to be the one to break the news, "Arrayah, your mom and dad weren't there when they went into the beach house and they are currently going through your house."

**So, please don't kill me over that, but there is a reason behind this. Also, I'm not a medical student, but I did do some research on the disease I listed. I also have little knowledge of police work. If I got anything wrong, I apologize, but this is fiction, so anything could happen ;). I hope to see you all on Monday! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, hope everyone's had a good week! After that previous doozy of a chapter, this is just a little filler to get us into the next big doozy coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! **

**Third POV:**

Arrayah can't believe it. Her Daddy is out there, and so is Mommy. This is not good. Nolan promised her Mommy would back! She's mad at him for it, and she can't help the tears falling when Nolan comes into the room and he is informed of the situation.

"The basement. There's a basement under some green carpet." Arrayah chokes out as Nolan tries to embrace her in a hug, but she turns him away.

"I will inform the officers of that. Nolan why don't you take Arrayah home and we will call you." Detective Green offers.

"Alright, please keep me informed on the investigation." Nolan picks Arrayah up, and she cries into his shoulder, wishing for her Mommy to be safe. He puts Arrayah in the back seat and hops in the driver side and drives to his apartment. It takes all self-control for him not to break down right there, but what's stopping him is the young girl letting out heart-wrenching sobs in the back seat.

"Ray, I am so sorry." Nolan finally speaks up.

"You _lied_, Nolan! You _promised_ Mommy would be found and Daddy would be caught!" She yells. Nolan slams his brakes, stunned by her outburst, and almost runs into the car in front of him.

"Arrayah I know you are upset with me, and I apologize for lying, but, please, while I am driving, no more yelling, it won't get us anywhere." Nolan says calmly; yelling at her will not help the situation at_ all_. It would probably make things worse. He pulls into the awning, lets Arrayah out and hands the keys to the valet. He picks her up, much to her detests, and carries her to the elevator. They make it to his apartment, where he finally puts her down. She runs to his room and closes the door. The loud click tells him she locked it. He sighs and goes over to the couch where he lies down and lets a few tears escape. He isn't just crying for him, he's crying for everyone: Arrayah, Emily, David, Padma, and all the other victims of Conrad and his sick group of investors. He doesn't allow himself to become hysterical, Arrayah needs him and he needs to help find Emily.

He dries his tears and walks over to his bedroom door.

He clears his throat. "Arrayah, we need to talk." He says through the door, but only hears her muffled cries. He decides to unlock the door and walks in. He sees Arrayah face down in the pillows, her small body taken over by sobs. He sits next to her, and rubs her back, hoping to calm her down.

"Arrayah, I can't express how sorry I am. There is a bright side to this, though." Nolan informs her.

"What?" He hears through the pillows.

"Since they didn't find your Mommy, she may still be alive. She is probably with your dad, which means when the police find him, they will probably find her."

"Really?" Arrayah says, lightly turning to lie on her side.

"Hopefully, the police are working very hard, and I will offer my help if needed."

"What if he comes here? He's probably really mad now." Arrayah sniffles.

"I will protect us, and I will tell the doorman not to let him up here, also they have to ask me through a special device whether to allow anyone up here."

"Promise?" The redness from crying is making her blue eyes more noticeable.

Nolan contemplates this, he can't promise something that could happen, "Arrayah, I can't, but I will try to keep you safe." He sees her tear-streaked face fall, if possible, even further. They both sit in silence, with Arrayah sniffling and Nolan wishing he could take back what he just said.

Arrayah is the first to break the silence, "Nolan, do you think Mommy knows they are looking for her?"

"Of course; she knows you're out here, so she's probably fighting so you can be together." Nolan reassures her.

"Nolan what happens when they find her?"

"She will go to the doctor to make sure she's healthy, and I will offer her to stay with me, but it's her choice."  
>"Will I go with her?" Arrayah wouldn't mind living with Nolan and her Mommy. He seems like he loves her, like all the other Mommy's and Daddy's she saw when the other kids and her class were picked up from school.<p>

"If the doctor clear her, then probably. You are her daughter, and I'm just the fairy Godfather." Nolan smirks at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"Where would we go if she decided to take me with her?" Arrayah asks, wiping her eyes.

"I would guess her house." He shrugs, not knowing how Emily will be if, when, they find her.

"The house I ran into?" She asks. Nolan nods and Arrayah quickly asks another question, "Why wouldn't she want to stay with you?"

"Your mom and I had a small argument before she left and she may still be mad at me."  
>"If you say you're sorry, will she stay?"<p>

"We will have to see when they find your mom." Nolan says, and hears his stomach growl and chuckles.

"I don't know about you, but I am absolutely famished. What do you say that I treat you to some of New York's Chinese best food?" Nolan wipes her remaining tears off her face with his sleeve, and offers her is hand. She shyly takes it and exits the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- As I said, it's short and next chapter will be much better! :) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is the HUGE chapter everyone has anticipated, but the battle isn't over quiet yet. **I will be skipping through Emily being found,  
>and it will be brought up along the way. I have some news at the bottom though.<strong>**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also, all mistakes are mine and the few italics are Nolan's thoughts******

**Third POV:**

Nolan rushes through the hospital doors and toward the Intensive Care Unit.

"Emily Thorne, where is she?" He asks when he reaches the nurses' station.

"Ah, here she is. She is in room 4A." A nurse sitting at the computer says with in an overly chirpy tone and Scooby-Doo scrubs.

"Thank you." Nolan hurries off to the room. His breath catches in his throat as he sees the broken image of the woman he loved. Her body is a road map of IVs leading to various parts of her body, hooked to beeping machines announcing that the princess is alive. Both her eyes are blackened, tape covers her nose. One leg is in a traction, supporting a broken bone. He tries to ignore the bruises that cling to her body like a loving blanket.

_Loves, she's back._

He slows his speed to a leisure walk as he goes up to her bed. The receptionist, he didn't notice, had followed him into her room.

"Sir, this woman is under protective custody. I'm going to need to see you ID." She states with a tone of superiority.

"Here, I'm Nolan Mitchell Ross, her health care proxy agent." He explains handing over his driver's license. They had both agreed to be each other's health proxy agent so if Emily got tied to the Grayson's, they couldn't keep him away. When they had called to inform him they found her, he had given them permission to do everything they can to help her.

"Alright, but be prepared for when the guards get here. They'll probably hound you with a hundred questions when they get here."

"I'm fine with that." He says meeting her gaze, "Can you explain what's wrong with her and possibly how long she will be in here?"

"It's probably easier to tell you what's _not_ wrong with her." The nurse says giving him the chart, "You can find out for yourself. It will save a lot of air. She is unconscious now, and it may help to talk to her. When she wakes up, please call us so we can get started on some scans. After she wakes up, she'll probably be in here for a day or two, depending on her physical and mental state and what the scans show. If you plan on bringing anyone with you, only one person at a time while she is in here, but when she moves to a regular room, that number will be extended to 5. If the doctor sees fit, she will be recommended to a rehab facility."

"Thank you." He waves her off. He looks over the chart and grimaces. She is way dehydrated and underweight and dehydrated, broken ribs, multiple infections, burns, broken nose and leg, not to mention the deep bruises that went to the bone. He steps closer to Emily's hospital bed and sits by her bed. He retakes in the sight of the sleeping beauty before him. Emily's once overly perfect, shoulder length waves are now a tangled, mop of frizzy waves lying over her ribs. The hospital has hosed her down from head to toe and he notes her once honey blond locks are toned down, whether from the lack of sun, or lack of dye, he doesn't know. He won't mention her hair since things like that never truly bothered her, if it wouldn't have caused eyebrows to be raised, Emily would've wondered out of the house in a messy pony-tail and no make-up. Nolan always admired her without the makeup; it was all for the façade and he wanted to put as much space between social Emily and _his Emily. _He takes a strand of frizz and pushes it behind her ear.

"Awe Ems, what they do to you?" He asks the unconscious woman. He takes her much smaller hand in his and makes small circles with his thumb. He continues the motion for until he lightly dozes off.

* * *

><p>"Dang, I really did die."<p>

Nolan wakes up from a pleasant dream, her hand still in his. Emily has her eyes closed and she looks like she's asleep.

"Huh?" Nolan asks, not pulling away, but stopping the motion of his hand. Excitement is running through his veins: Emily is awake. He forgets to hit the button to call the nurses; he wants to talk to Emily.

"I don't understand how I made it up here after all the terrible things I did." Emily clarifies, now pulling her hand away and opening her brown eyes to meet Nolan's blue ones.

"Ems, I'm not following you. Why do you think you're dead?"

"You're here" She sighs and pulls her hand away.

"I still don't follow" Nolan reaches for her hand again, but she avoids it.

"Dwayne killed you. You must've really charmed your way with some angel to get into Heaven, Nolan. Apparently you pulled some strings to get me here temporarily." Nolan can't help but smile when realizing Emily is coming out of anesthesia, along with whatever pain medicine they are giving her. Nolan holds back from any typical remarks and comes up with something rational.

"Ems, you've got to understand: you've been through a lot and you're in..." Nolan begins.

"Have you met Arrayah? She's the reason I fought for so long. I hope she's not mad. When you see her, tell her I'm sorry, I never wanted Dwayne to hurt her, I fought him when he said he would get her. I love her infinity times infinity." Emily rambles off, wiping the stray tears that fell. He feels awful for Emily. She thinks Arrayah and he were dead. He could tell that Emily is getting upset over everything and needs to hurry up and tell her.

"Emily you didn't die. You're very much alive. So am I and so is Arrayah."

"That's impossible, Dwayne killed you and when Arrayah ran away," Emily stops, trying to remember what Dwayne had told her and choked up a little, "she died somehow."

"Emily, Arrayah is healthy and living, and so am I." He explains with caution.

"No, I know you're both dead! Dwayne proved you are." Emily yells, trying to get away from him and throwing weak punches. The machines she's hooked up to start beeping and nurses rush in.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave!" An older nurse ushers him out and closes the door. He stands in the hallway and rubs his face. He should've known Emily had limits. It's just that he was so excited to see Emily. He has dreamed of seeing Emily alive, but they never ended with her staying.

The nurses and doctors filter out of the room, with a heavily sedated Emily's bed in the middle as they lead her to the scan rooms. He walks carefully into the room. There is one nurse writing in a chart, and an empty space where her bed should be.

"How is she?" Nolan asks tentatively.

"She's been lightly sedated so they can run scans on her to see if there is any brain damage." The nurse says with a flat tone.

"Why did she, um…" Nolan tails off, not wanting to say it.

"From what I've heard, she's been held captive for six, seven years. She's probably brainwashed into a certain view of life."

"Oh." Nolan simply states.

"Don't take it personally; just be careful of what you say to her." The nurse advises, "You're allowed to stay with her when she gets back, right up 'till the psychiatrist gets here." She walks out, writing the report she had been working on.

"Okay, thank you." He makes his way back to the chair he previously occupied when he over hears the same nurse.

"She was absolutely hysterical and trying fight off the doctors. Poor thing could barely stand her ground and there she was, yelling threats at the doctors."

When Emily arrives back, the psychiatrist is right behind her, so Nolan decides to leave and go back to his apartment to announce the good news. As he leaves, he orders a higher security service than the hospital's goonies to always watch her door at all times. He warns them to not let a Grayson or reporter within one-hundred yards of Emily's door.

* * *

><p>When Nolan arrives at his apartment, he pardon's Aiden of his babysitting duties before he can ask any questions. He walks into the kitchen where Arrayah has been working on her school work. He can't conceal the bounce in his step or the smile that grazes his face.<p>

"Hey Ray, I have some news for you." He announces when he enters the kitchen area.

"About what?" She asks and he sees her sadden expression that still loomed on her face. It has been three weeks since she got out if the hospital and it is no secret that she has been missing her mom every day. Nolan, Aiden and Arrayah had Thanksgiving Dinner without her, and they had taken Arrayah down to see the Macy's Day Parade to try to cheer her up, which worked until the parade was over.

"I just came back from the hospital," he begins hoping she would catch on, but he still sees the saddened expression, "and they found your mom!" He says letting out all of his excitement. Once his words register, he sees Arrayah smile, _really_ smile.

"Mommy's not with the angels?" She asks, her smile still growing.

"Nope!" He says picking her up, and forgetting the boundaries, swings her around while hugging. He doesn't hear a scream, but a small laugh.

"What about Dwayne?" Arrayah had stopped referring to him as Daddy since, as she put it, "Daddy's are supposed to be nice and not hurt you lots. He's not a daddy."

"They caught him." He breathes out a sigh, thrilled to be able to finally say that.

"When's Mommy coming home?" He keeps her on his hip and she lays her arm lightly on his shoulder.

"She's like you when Aiden turned you over to the police. She is very sick, Arrayah."

"So she's only gonna be there a few days, right? Then she'll be come home?"

"A little longer actually, she's been hurt very bad."

The look that disappeared makes it nasty reappearance. "Dwayne hit her more?" Nolan mentally kicks himself for making her think it was her fault.

"They think so Arrayah, but Dwayne isn't healthy in his mind, so even if you hadn't left, he still would've done this. Thanks to you, you and your mommy are getting medicine to help you get better."

"When do I get to see her?" Arrayah asks excitedly, trying to focus on seeing her mom.

"Very soon, kid." He tells her, "Whenever they move her out of the ICU, which is where the very sick people are, and put her in a regular room, I will take you to her." He figures she's seen her mother like that before, but it will be over his dead body if Arrayah ever sees her mother like that again.

"Do you think I'll get to see her before Christmas?"

"I'll make sure of it Arrayah. I haven't let you down yet, have I?"

"Nope." Arrayah giggles; Mommy's coming home. Nolan hugs Arrayah again, out of pure joy that Emily is alive.

"I have an important job for you, Ray." Nolan stands her on the chair so he can look her in the eye.

"What is it?"

"We need to get your mom some flowers to help spruce up her room."

"Can I draw her a picture to go with her flowers?"  
>"I think she would love it, so grab your coat and let's go to the florist." The blond duo set out and Nolan leads the way to the florist he went to get the apology flowers and every flower for the Clarke's before that. When they arrive, they're greeted by a petite Indian woman with bright pink glasses adorning her small face.<p>

"Nolan! I haven't seen you in forever!" She asks, with no trace of an accent. Nolan feels Arrayah's hand grip his tighter by the unexpected voice.

"Yes, Mala, and I apologize. How have you been?" Nolan asks.

"I've been great. My little girl and boy turned eight this past month. How have you been, Nolan?" Mala asks.

"Eh, been the same I guess." Nolan shrugs. He can feel Arrayah's hand relaxing.

"It seems like you've found your special someone. Your daughter is absolutely stunning."

"Thanks, but she's not mine. She's a friend's and I'm just watching over her."

"You could've fooled me! With those eyes, it's amazing that you're not related to her."

Nolan is uncomfortable and feels the need to change the subject, "So about the flowers. I think I need a big bouquet. Arrayah, would you like to help me?" He jesters to the big binder of flower types and colors.

"Yah." Nolan picks her up and puts her on the stool so she can see the pictures. Together they create a big bouquet of white Gardenias, Orchids, red and pink Tulips, and pink and yellow Roses, all tied together with a red bow. He arranges to pick them up within a few days when Emily gets out of the ICU.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we are over one mountain! I estimate that we have maybe five chapters, maybe a little more, left of this story. This is the news I was talking about earlier: I may not be able to update next week due to being on spring holiday with my family and I may not be able to access Internet to update, but I should be able to update the next Monday. I hope you all have a fabulous week and hope to hear from you soon. <strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back from holiday and it was so nice to meet and visit family. This chapter is pretty much Emily-centric, which I think a lot of you will like. Oh, little warning, you may need tissues at the end ;). Also, I will be now putting this story on a every two-three week update plan, due to, you guessed it, school is coming to a close next month and I will be loaded down with work and tests from here on out. I won't have as much time to write and this was my last chapter I have fully written. I promise, after I post this, I will get my bum into high gear and get those chapters out.**

**Disclaimer- ****I have no real knowledge of nursing or psychiatry or anything in the likes. **I also do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination.****

**Emily's POV:  
><strong>

After the psychiatrist left, I'm left alone. I allow this time to let everything set in. The psychiatrist laid out what has happened. I have been missing for about seven years now. Nolan Ross has searched for me since then, but since there was no hard evidence that I was kidnapped, the police shrugged it off.

_Nolan Ross is alive, Emily. He's been looking for you. _

_Nolan Ross is alive. Nolan Ross is alive. Nolan Ross is alive._

I blocked off everything after that. Dwayne had lied to me. That's easy to believe, but what about the video of the poor man being shot in the head that he showed me. I know he did. He laughed at me as I gripped my barely showing baby bump. He slapped me in the face and told me to suck it up. He yelled that he would help me through the pregnancy and raising our child. I wanted to scream at him, my baby wasn't his! Their father was now dead and he had no chance of knowing the wonderful joy of seeing it when it got out of here. That was when I had hope of successfully escaping. When she realized I wasn't listening and wasn't offering to say anything, she left. I have no interest in talking to a shrink, look where that landed me the last time. A nurse comes in, looks at a few machines, and types something on her tablet.

"By the looks of this, you'll be out of the ICU soon." She informs me, "Can I get you anything to make you more comfortable?"

"Is the man that was here earlier still here?" I ask. If Nolan was really alive, I need to see him again. If he's alive, would my sweet light still be shining, or was I hallucinating because of the effects of what they gave me.

"I'm sorry Hon, but he left right after the psychiatrist showed up." She informs me.

"Is there a way I can contact him? Did he leave a number?" I question.

"Nope, I'm sorry, but he did mention coming back tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." She leaves and I'm left alone again. Being alone was sometimes a blessing when I was trapped, now it seems like a full on curse. I begin a waiting game by sorting out what I've learned and separating possible truth from what could be a lie.

**Third POV:   
><strong>

Nolan isn't able to make it in the next day, due to meetings with home school tutors interviews, therapists, work meetings, and taking care of Arrayah. He doesn't want Emily to be alone, so he sends Aiden in with the little knowledge Nolan had acquired from the previous day. Nolan makes a call to the hospital to clear Aiden of only _visiting_ Emily, with the guards standing outside the room.

Aiden makes it to the hospital in record speed once Nolan had given him the clearance. He gets a thorough pat down once he shows his license.

"Emily?" Aiden gently calls into her hospital room.

Emily's head snaps from the window she had been struggling to look out of all day from her bed, "Aiden?" Her voice is timid and quiet, surprising Aiden.

He's lost for words when he sees her. He had convinced himself she was dead, and now here she was: all black, and blue, and broken. Her brown eyes reveal everything now; her façade, broken. "Yes, Emily, it's me." He takes a few tentative steps toward Emily's bed, not wanting to scare her.

"Is it true?" Her voice, if it all possible, got quieter and more timid.

"Is what true?"

"Arrayah, is she really alive?" He can hear the desperate hope in her voice.

"Of course, she's with Nolan at the office now. She's truly lovely Ems." Emily smiles, overjoyed that everything had been a lie. "How is she?"

Aiden is silent, mulling over what to say. "She's got a clean bill of health now, but she's scared. She's scared over that... _man_ coming to get her" Aiden takes a breath to calm himself and sees Emily's frown, "She's wanting to see you more than anything though. Every time I visit, she's talking about you. I believe you will have a lot of homemade gifts when you get home." Emily smile returns, loving hearing about her baby.

"I wish I could see her, but the nurses won't allow her in here." Emily sighs, "I already checked the age requirement and since I'm not dying or too critical, she can't visit till I'm put in a regular room."  
>"I'm sure they would allow her in here." Aiden hesitantly takes her hand and strokes it. Emily pulls away slightly and clasps her hands in her lap. "I wouldn't want her to see me like this. Arrayah carries guilt like bindle. If she sees me like this, she'll think that because she broke a rule, those <em>things<em> did this to me. I don't want this to be what she thinks about. She can't turn out like me."

Aiden doesn't know what to tell her and shuffles his feet. "Too serious?" She asks, a sad smile dangling from her lips and changes the subject, "Do you have a picture of Arrayah?"  
>Aiden digs through his pocket for his phone and scans through his photo library and finds the best one, "We had taken her out for Chinese the first time. She told us she had never seen so much food in her life. Needless to say, her eyes were definitely bigger than her belly." He chuckles and shows Emily the picture. Arrayah was sitting beside Nolan, her plate full of exotic food and Emily's smile reflecting from her face.<p>

"She looks so happy." Emily sighs happily, there's proof that her daughter is alive.

"She is, and she's excited to see you. She told Nolan that we had to bring you there when you came home." Emily lightly touches her daughter face, wishing for her light to be with her. She's stunned when the phone vibrates under her finger tip. Aiden quickly glances at the message.

"I'm sorry, Emily, but I'm being called away. I promise to visit you soon."

"It's fine, Aiden. I'll see you soon." Emily forces a smile and Aiden quietly departs. She stares back at the window and notices the once sunny day had turned into a gloomy overcast. With nothing else to do she falls asleep, hoping when she wakes up, she will get to see Arrayah.

* * *

><p><em>She is dressed in an elegant floor length blue dress. She picks at her finger nails nervously. She sees all the happy couples dancing in the middle of the floor. She's about to turn back to leave, but feels a small hand slip into hers. She looks down and smiles: Arrayah, in a white puffy dress, is holding her hand and reflecting the same sweet smile she's always had.<br>"Arrayah, what's going on?" Emily asks quietly, not to draw attention to their conversation. _

"_He's looking for you Mommy. He's missin' you." Arrayah sways lightly and pulls her mother toward the floor.  
>"Who's looking for me?" Emily tries to slow her daughter down, but it doesn't work.<br>"Daddy's lookin' for you Mommy; he wants to dance with you." Arrayah looks back and smiles at her Mommy as she weaves them through all the well-dressed couples._

_Emily's heart soars at the thought. Before they can take another step, the doors at the top of the stairs opens and there's Nolan, dressed in a simple black tux and white button down. He makes his way down the stairs and Arrayah leads her mommy to the bottom of the stairs. Nolan smiles gratefully at his little girl when he meets them.  
>"Thanks, Ray-bear." He leans down and kisses her cheek. Arrayah giggles and steps back to allow her daddy to take her mommy. He turns back around to face Emily with his school-boy grin on his face. He takes her lightly by the arm and leads her to the middle of the ballroom floor. He places one hand on her waist and clasps one of her hands out to the side. They move in a slow waltz and look into each other's eyes. When Emily glances away, the beautiful ballroom is replaced with her living room, she's in one of Nolan's shirts, her swollen belly being noticeable, and a pair of shorts, he's in his work clothes and they are dancing to some happy, jazzy song on the radio. They hear a distinctive child's laugh and look over and see Arrayah giggling at her parents in a fairy costume. Nolan leaves Emily only for a second to pick up Arrayah and bring her over so she can join in their dancing.<em>

* * *

><p>The last notes linger and die out and her allusion crumbles. She's not dancing with the man she loves, her little girl is not giggling at her parents. She's alone in the hospital room, the rain pelting the window like bullets aiming to pierce her heart. She feels the tears prick her eyes and she doesn't bother to wipe them away. She allows them to fall, the little thumping they make when they hit the hospital blanket matching the rainfall's tempo outside.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, by the way, a bindle is another name for a hobo sack. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave what you think down in the comments and can't wait to see you in two weeks! <strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! I am so glad to finally update and have worked on this story every free second I got. Good news: my last exam is May 14****th-****ish, then I will be in the final two weeks of school, which we won't do much. I hope that after my last exam, I will have more time to write, but we never know. Fingers crossed! Oh, this is definitely one of my favorite chapters so far, and I think most of you will love it too.**

**Disclaimer: I**** do not own Revenge, nor do I profit from this story. This is merely a figment of my imagination! Also I have no deep medical knowledge, so incorrect facts are sure to pop up.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third POV:<strong>

Emily is released into a regular room the next day, and she couldn't be happier: she is one step closer to seeing Arrayah. Her arms and heart ache to see her, and she wishes she could call Nolan or Aiden and tell them to bring Arrayah with them if they visit.

Emily is on the verge of sleeping when she hears a distinctive voice, "Now, Arrayah, when we go in there, you may have to be quiet because Mommy maybe asleep. And I can trust you to behave, right?" Emily opens her eyes, and sits up. She hears their footsteps come closer and she holds her breath, hoping her mind isn't playing tricks and it's not _them_. She hears the two security goonies ask for ID and the rattling of a pocket. She hears them grunt, and she feels like her heart is going to stop. When a small pair of blue eyes peeps around the corner, she gasps and feels the tears prick her eyes.

"Mommy?" Arrayah asks timidly, not coming around the corner of the wall that separated her and her mother.

"Arrayah!" Emily chokes out. Arrayah feels tears run down her cheeks and runs the short distance to Emily's bed. Emily opens her arms and Arrayah crashes into her Mommy's chest. The bunny Nolan had given her is squeeze between them. Emily doesn't pull away from her daughter and wishes she could pull her on the bed with her. Her tears drop onto Arrayah's curls and Emily feels the hospital gown start to grow moist. She keeps squeezing and notices Nolan standing awkwardly by the corner with a flamboyant bouquet of flowers. Emily reluctantly pulls back and wipes her daughter's tears with her thumbs and pulls her face to kiss her on the forehead.

"Did I hurt you, Mommy?" Arrayah asks, worried that when she hugged her she had squeezed too hard.

"Of course not; I've just missed you so much." Emily wipes away her tears and notices her pink cast decorated with shiny stickers, "What happened to your arm, Raya?"  
>"I don't know. When a nice man dropped me off at the hospital, they put me to sleep and when I woked up, it was like this. They said I had hurt my wrist a while ago, and they had to re-brake it. It comes off in three weeks, though!"<p>

"Oh, that makes sense." Emily makes it a note to track down the man and thank him for helping her daughter. She looks further down and notices the bunny sitting on the bed, "Who's this, Ray-bear."

"Bonnie, it sounds like 'bunny', so it's easy to remember." Arrayah explains and shows her the bunny.

"Hello, Bonnie, my name is Emily, Arrayah's Mommy, I hope you've been a good friend to her." Emily has a formal voice and shakes the paw of the bunny. She is rewarded with Arrayah's giggle,

"Mommy, she can't talk." Arrayah's laugh is music to both Emily and Nolan's ears.

"Really, I thought she could." This statement frightens Nolan; Emily may have brain damage. "Who gave her to you?" Emily lightly traces the nose of the plush bunny.

"Nolan gave her to me, he's nice mommy!" Emily looks at her daughter curiously, trying to figure out how her daughter didn't know. Wouldn't Nolan be able to see it? Emily finally looks at Nolan and Arrayah follows her gaze and sees the flowers he holds.

"Look how pretty they are! He even let help me pick 'em out!" Arrayah says, excitement filling her voice.

"Thank you so much Raya!" Emily reaches an arm out and pulls her into a side hug. She looks up and mouths 'thank you' to Nolan and he nods in return.

"You can set them on the counter if you would like. They look heavy." Nolan places the flowers on the indicated counter, and walks closer to the bed.

"Hey, Ems." He finally says.

"Mommy, Nolan helped find you! He's so nice Mommy! He takes me running everyday in the park!" Emily smiles at her daughter enthusiasm and tries to pull her onto the bed, but she's not strong enough to do so. Nolan sees Emily struggle and boosts Arrayah next to her mother.

"Thanks, Nolan." Emily wraps her arm around Arrayah and listens to her talk and soaks in all the changed since she's seen her. She's gotten maybe half an inch or so taller; her hair is longer, and more controlled. She still has her baby face, and even notices a little bit of a weight gain, probably thanks to Nolan; he is a caregiver and will make sure everyone eats.

"Mommy, when you get out, Nolan has promised to take you to the bestest Chinese restaurant ever! It's got everything! Even if you don't like Chinese, they have other things too!" Arrayah informs her.

"That sounds great! What's your favorite thing to eat there?"  
>"I like the Egg Rolls, Wonton soup, and… Uncle Nolan, what was that chicken called?" Arrayah looks over at Nolan for an answer.<p>

"Kung Pao Chicken." He tells her, "With white rice and Mein on the side."

"Yah, that! Mommy, you'll love it! Uncle Nolan says you used to love Chinese food!"  
>"I said she loves any food, Ray- Bear."<p>

"Yah, but you said she used to eat Chinese food like it was a… life thing." Emily looks at Nolan in mock incredulousness.

"You know you're a foodie, Em. A food has yet to scare you into trying it." Nolan shrugs and looks at the ground like a school boy confronting his crush, "Just like any challenge."

Emily blushes and looks down. Even Arrayah can sense the awkwardness between the two adults. She looks between them trying to figure out if she missed something.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Your cheeks are pink like that one fairy Uncle Nolan let me watch a movie about. Are you mad?"

"No, I couldn't be mad with you around."

"Then why did you stop talking? Did he say something bad?" Arrayah looks at Nolan with a look that could kill, and Nolan had to do a double take, since Emily had given him that look many, a many times when they were revenging together.

"He didn't say anything bad, sweetie, it was something very nice, actually." Emily smiles in his direction and pulls Arrayah closer to her. Arrayah's face softens as she looks up at her Mommy. It hits her again that her Mommy is finally home. She throws her arms around her again to hug her. Emily happily returns the hug. One wrong move quickly ruins it and Emily feels pain shoot through her broken leg and bruised ribs. She bites her lip to the point of bleeding and Nolan notices her pained expression.

"Hey Ray, remember when said we have to be careful with Mommy, because of her Boo-Boos?" Nolan hints lightly. Arrayah stiffens and loosens up her grip on Emily.  
>"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to!" Emily can hear the sadness and see the tears in Arrayah's bottom lashes.<p>

"It's okay, Raya. Mommy's okay, I just have to remember I'm not one hundred percent yet." Emily pats Arrayah's curls and kisses her forehead.

"Promise?" Arrayah hold out her small pinky and Emily grasps it with hers.  
>"I promise. If it was really bad, I would've told you." Emily hates lying to Arrayah, but her daughter would wallow in guilt if she wasn't careful.<p>

After a little more talking, a nurse came in and gives Emily painkillers and antibiotics. Soon, both mother and daughter start to doze off and Nolan doesn't have the heart to wake either of them up. He's about to get up to get some coffee, albeit bad coffee, from the waiting room when he hears Emily stir.

"Nolan? Hold my hand. I need to know you're real." She says. He doesn't know if it's the medicine, or if it's really Emily saying it, but he doesn't argue. He drags a chair closer to the bed and holds Emily's hand. She lightly squeezes it before finally going asleep. With Arrayah under her arm, Nolan's hand clasping hers, she finally is able to rest peacefully after seven years

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN- ****I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. As much as I would love to, it's not ending here; I think we may have one or two (maybe three ;)) little speed bumps along till the end. I hope I didn't offend anyone of Chinese decent, and I hope I spelled the dishes right! Till next time :)! **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks to all the men and women who have served and are currently serving. Thanks for the support, and I did not mean to wait a whole month to update. I apologize for that, and here's a quick summary: End of Course Assessments, rehearsals, class work, AP Exam, allergies, sinus infection from heck, rehearsals, and ear infection. Not really good excuses, but anyone who has taken a big exam, I think, would understand that everything goes on the back-burner till it's over :). Good news, after this week, I'm free from school and the studio for some time, so I'm hoping to update more. :D **

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same. I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this.**

**Third POV:**

Arrayah keeps visiting Emily in the hospital, with either Nolan or Aiden with her. The visits were always cut short due to hours or Emily had to receive another scan or treatment. Emily still didn't open up to the psychologist, or anyone. Period. She doesn't want anyone to know what happened to her. She would take it to the grave if she had too.

Before Arrayah's daily visit, a woman, with short black hair comes in. Emily sits a little straighter in the bed and the woman closes the doors and blinds.

"Hello Amanda." She greets with a smile.

"Sonya." Emily nods curtly. Emily and Sonya had studied together with Takeda. Sonya's uncle had went to prison for a terrorist crime he didn't commit. Luckily for him, Natalie had been able to exonerate him before he was executed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am helping your case." Sonya says way too happy for Emily's liking.

"What do you want?"

"I wouldn't be so snippy with someone who helped find you." Sonya clasps her hands behind her back glides closer to Emily, "I think a 'thank you Sonya' is expected."

"Answer my question first."

"Always direct." Sonya clucks her tongue, "To answer your question, I came to tell you some news."

Emily doesn't reply, so Sonya continues, "Dramatic pause... When you were found, there was some interesting evidence came up. We went through it, and you're going to love it: The Grayson's are going down and David Clarke will be exonerated."

Emily is speechless, and not from Sonya's antics.

"Wow, calm down, Amanda. Don't get to excited." Emily still doesn't respond and the silence worries Sonya.

"Amanda…this is what you wanted? Right? Your father's name is cleared. The Grayson's and everyone involved is getting nailed."

"That's…" Emily tries to put her emotions into words. "Feeling words" as Arrayah calls them. Sonya's knowing smile cuts her off, "I know. It's a big pill to swallow, even if you've been planning it." She looks down at her watch, "My lunch hours almost up; I better get going."

"Sonya?" Sonya turns around before she opens the door, "Thanks, for everything."

Sonya chuckles, "You're welcome Emily. One question: Nolan Ross, he's her father, yes?"

Emily looks down and blushes, for no real reason, "I think so."

Sonya smirks, "He'll be great, even if he's not. It seems like she's got him wrapped around her little finger." She opens the door and leaves Emily with a pink tint on her cheeks. Emily can hear Nolan greet the nurses and guards, so she pulls herself together.

"Hi Mommy!" Arrayah greets as she enters her room. She can see the excitement and happiness in Arrayah's eyes and Emily wants to pinch herself to make sure she isn't dreaming. Arrayah is quick to come to her mommy's bedside.

"Hey Ray-Bear!" Emily extends her arms and hugs Arrayah.

"Look Mommy, I've lost a tooth!" Arrayah proudly shows off her new gap.

"Wow, did the tooth fairy visit you?" Emily asks, a little saddened that she missed out on Arrayah's first tooth, but shakes it off.

"Yah, she gave me four quarters!" Arrayah jumps a little with excitement, "That's almost a dollar, right?"

Emily holds back a laugh, "That is a dollar, Sweet Girl." She pushes Arrayah's hair wisps out of face and kisses the top of her head, "How'd you lose it?" Arrayah looks toward Nolan. He clears his throat, "Goofy was eating Egg-Rolls, and that tooth has been loose for a few days, and I warned her that it may come out if she bit hard enough into something. I was in the bathroom shaving, and I hear her scream. I run out in my towel and razor in hand," Nolan pauses to breathe, "freaking out thinking something bad had happened. I find her with a bloody mouth holding her tooth. Scared the living, shh… umm, daylights out of me." Nolan has to chuckle a little and Arrayah gives him a mini-glare. Emily laughs at her little girl's boldness.

"It was not that funny, Mommy." Arrayah crosses her arms to match her grouchy tone.

Emily clears her throat from the chuckle to speak, "I know it isn't Sweetie, just the way you put your Uncle Nolan in place is what's so funny."

"He shouldn't've laughed. It wasn't funny! I thought he was kidding when he said it would fall out!" Arrayah shoots another look toward Nolan.

"If looks could kill, Ray, I'd be in the grave by now." Nolan comes closer to Emily's bed and picks Arrayah up and sets her on Emily's bed as he's done on almost every trip.

"How're you feeling today, Ems?" He asks, concern and curiosity swimming in his eyes.

"I'll feel better when I can leave." She dead pans and brings Arrayah closer to her.

"Well, the doctors are talking about releasing you soon; we just need to get your weight up." He informs.

Emily can feel the eye roll, but stops.

_Nolan is just caring. He is not meaning it like the snippy nurses._

"I know, Nolan." She sighs, "But I have gained two pounds since last week."

"Which is amazing, I think the problem is the food. I've seen it before and cringe thinking about eating it. You need something you'll eat willingly." Nolan taps his chin, "I know what to bring you. Hey Ray, I need you to come with me. Don't look sad, we'll be right back, I promise." He helps her down and takes her arm, "Hey Ems, we'll be right back. Give us thirty minutes and you'll be in Heaven." They rush out of the room, leaving Emily with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- For any confusion- Sonya is Natasha Green, she's just under an alias. Please leave suggestions on what Nolan is bringing her to eat. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I'm able to update next Monday. I hope you enjoyed this and see you in the next update. :) **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N- Sorry for the delay! I'm officially out of school(Last of May) and am done with regular dance for another week. I hope everyone's had a good week and I barley made it on time today (June 6th), well, according to my time zone. Thank you all who read this story. I have decided to write past fifteen chapter (I ended up throwing out my time line for this since I strayed very far from the original :)). I will open a poll on my profile whether to write a sequel for _My Light, _or you can leave it in the review section down below. I will end the poll whenever this story ends, so you all can see how it ends and make your decision then or now if your confident in your decision :). **

**Italics are surprisingly Emily's thoughts this time.**

**Disclaimer- Same as always.** I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this.****

**Third POV:**

Emily waits anxiously for Nolan and Arrayah to return. She watches the minutes crawl across the clock, and when thirty minutes is up, she begins to get antsy. _What if one of Dwayne's goonies hadn't been caught and had taken Arrayah and Nolan hostage? What if they were in a car accident?_ _What if…_ She chastens herself over worrying; traffic could easily be the reason for them being late. She inhales and exhales, and takes one final glance at the clock. She focuses her attention on the painting of lotus in a pond straight ahead. She counts every petal in the painting twice before she hears footsteps approaching her room and the grumbling of the guards outside her room.

"Emily, I promise, you are gonna love this!" Nolan cheers as he closes the door. Emily's mouth begins to water as she smells the familiar scent of one of her favorite foods.

"You didn't?" She asks, really happy when Nolan puts the plastic bag in her lap. She opens the plastic bag open and inhales deeply.

"Ems, you know I did." He hands her the spork he stashed in his pocket. She takes the Styrofoam container out and opens it. "I remember how much you loved it; Mr. and Mrs. Petros haven't changed a bit." He refers to the elderly couple that owned a Greek restaurant the duo had frequently visited. Emily looks into the container and is met with her favorite dish, Chicken Souvlaki Pita Sandwich. She uses the spork to cut it up and motions Arrayah to come closer.

"Will you try this, Arrayah?" Emily asks.

"But, it's yours Mommy." Arrayah argues.

"There's plenty to share, Raya. Just one little bite?" Emily holds out her spork, and Arrayah tentatively takes it. She takes a small bite and chews carefully and hands the spork back.

"Do you like it?" Emily asks.

"Yah, but," She leans closer to Emily to make sure Nolan doesn't hear, "Uncle Nolan gave me ice-cream, and I'm not really hungry."

"Ray, that was supposed to be our secret." Nolan attempts to scold, but Emily can see the smirk forming, and Nolan knows he couldn't really scold Arrayah.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to lie, especially to Mommy. You said so!" Arrayah defends herself, unaware that she has Nolan wrapped around her little finger. Emily continues eating and watches two of her favorite people bicker. After two-thirds of the sandwich is gone, Emily realizes Nolan was right, good food was the trick to eating more. She thinks that if she can continue eating, she will be discharged, and she could finally go home.

Hours after their second arrival, their least favorite part of the day comes. "Nolan, you'll both have to leave; Emily needs her rest. See you both tomorrow." A night-shift nurse announces into the room. Nolan picks up a drowsy Arrayah and sets her on the bed. She kisses Emily's cheek and throws her arms around her neck. Emily recalls the first time Arrayah visited her, and the piercing screams she had projected when Nolan tried pulling her off her Mommy's body. Nolan had to leave the room so Emily could explain that Arrayah had to go with Nolan so she could get some sleep and she could come back tomorrow. Arrayah left, unwillingly and grouchy, and it broke Emily's heart to see the betrayal in Arrayah's eyes as Nolan carried her out.

Emily gives one final squeeze and Arrayah is lifted from the bed. Nolan allows Arrayah to lay her head on his shoulder and he gives one final wave to Emily. Even with their relationship returning to how it almost was, they both still acted like awkward teenagers. He turns around and leaves Emily and the hospital. The night nurse enters her room to check her levels, administers her medicine, and asks if she needs anything. Emily politely declines, and the nurse leaves. Emily manages to sleep better; there are still nightmares and nurses coming in to check the machines and her well-being throughout the nigh, but it was comparatively better.

In the morning, her doctor shows up and assess her recovery. She signs off on Emily to start minor rehab, meaning she could finally get out of bed. She orders the catheter to be removed, and then Emily be rolled down to the rehab center. The nurses execute their orders with care and one loans Emily a pair of scrubs. They fit awkwardly, too short and too loose, but she doesn't complain. She is wheeled down to the rehab facility. Once she is down there, the Physical Therapist, a lean man in his early fifties with salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes gives an over view of what was going to happen. He briefly went over her medical history with her, and got to work. The assistant, a woman in her thirties with brown eyes and mousy hair in a bun, helps Emily out of her chair and gives her a crutch. She goes to the other side of Emily and makes her walk a few feet. The feeling of actually moving her legs and supporting her weight is a strange feeling; she feels like a newborn foal first learning to stand. She finally makes it to her destination and is allowed to sit for a few minutes. She puts her face in her hands, how could she allow herself to get so weak? She is out of breath and exhausted from ten feet of just walking.

"Emily, are you ready to continue, or would you like to stop and go back to your room?" The assistant asks.

"Nancy, I think we should move to another set. Give Emily a break from moving too much." The Physical Therapist, William Richards, informs, grabbing a ball of the counter.

"No, I would like to try again." Emily grits through her teeth.

"Emily, you do not have to prove yourself. You can take a break and try again later." Doctor Richards explains.

"No, I would like to try again." Emily repeats a little nicer.

"Emily, pushing yourself too hard can make it worse and set you back weeks. You need to learn where your limits are." The kind doctor explains.

"I know my limits." Emily says, allowing Amanda, who has long been pushed down for a long time, to come out, "I would just like to try again, one more time."

"Alright, Nancy, would you mind helping her out again?"

* * *

><p>Emily comes back from Physical Therapy exhausted and just wants to sleep, but when she arrives at her room, Nolan and Arrayah are waiting in the chairs. Once Emily is situated in bed, Arrayah is the first to her side.<br>"Mommy, I thought you left, or Dwayne got you." She says pitifully, "Nolan told me you had to go to a special doctor, but I was still scared."

"I wouldn't leave you, Raya, I love you too much." Emily yawns and stretches her arm out to hug her daughter.

"Didn't you sleep good, Mommy?" Arrayah questions, looking up in to her mother.  
>"I slept fine," Emily lies, "the special doctor, which was a physical therapist, just wore Mommy out."<p>

"What did the phys… physio… therrypist…" Arrayah stumbles and blows a frustrated breath out, "the thingy-megiggy do?"

"The phys-i-cal ther-a-pist" Emily sounds out for her daughter, "helped Mommy walk and do things she used to before she met your Daddy."

"Mommy, Dwayne isn't my Daddy." Arrayah shakes her head, "He's too mean to be a Daddy, and wasn't nice to you."  
>Emily felt a pang of fear in the beginning of Arrayah talking, but calms down and is sincerely touched by what she said.<p>

"He doesn't have to be if you don't want him to." Emily tells her and reaches over to try and pick her up. Nolan assists Emily and she pulls Nolan in for their hug too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope you liked it, and don't forget to vote! Also, did anyone catch the attempt of symbolism/ foreshadowing in the beginning? I hope everyone has a good week!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N- Happy Monday! Another close call on updating, but at least it happened :)). I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Same as always. I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this.**

**Third POV:**

After a week and a half of daily Physical Therapy and better food, Emily grows strong enough for the doctors to release her. She waits in her room for her papers to be processed. Her doctor had gone over everything Emily would need to know. She would get to go home, as long she has someone to help her around. She would need to go to a few more sessions with the Doctor Richards, continue seeing her psychiatrists, much to Emily's dismay, and would be on a few medications for blood pressure problems, anxiety and the remaining infections. Emily glances toward the door, where Nolan had exited earlier to take a call. When he arrived earlier today, he had brought her a pair of fleece pants, one of his hoodies, and boots. According to Arrayah, who's with Aiden while Emily is being discharged, it's been snowing "elves and reindeer", and so Emily is dressed in warm clothes to go home. Remembering Arrayah's mentioning of elves reminds Emily she will have to do Christmas shopping soon; she wants it to be memorable. Emily is already sketching out a plan in her head when Nolan walks in again. He sits on the bed next to her and takes her hand. Emily wants to pull away, but the feeling of his warm hand incasing her smaller hand, now bruised hand from IV's, reminds her of a time when they were first seeing each other: safety. Nolan taps her hand with a finger and she looks at him.

"You okay?" He asks with the sincerity that she is all too familiar with him showing. No matter how mean she was to Nolan, at the end of the day, he would be the kindest and most caring human being out there.  
>Emily breathes in and breathes out, "Yah, I'm just exhausted." It's not a full lie; she is tired of sitting in this hospital. She doesn't want to voice her concerns to Nolan.<p>

Nolan buys her little lie, "Well, don't worry. Once your home, Ray and I will pamper you to oblivion, and you won't be woken up in the middle of the night to be stuck by a needle or have to make convo with a nurse. Unless you want to talk in the middle of the night, then I'll be at your side." Emily can see the blush on Nolan's cheeks as he rambles, and smiles; Nolan still has his little quirky traits after all this time.

"Thanks, Nolan, for everything." Emily hugs him and a nurse comes in with a wheelchair. Nolan helps Emily in the chair and grabs her crutches. They make it down to the bottom floor and the nurse rolls Emily out to Nolan's car. Once she is situated, Nolan begins the drive home.

"Arrayah wasn't exaggerating how cold it was." Emily laughs, her teeth chattering. Nolan reaches behind him without looking back and grabs a blanket from the backseat.

"Ray likes to sleep after therapy, so I keep this blanket back there to keep her warm. Plus, if my car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, and there's a blizzard, I'm at least protected a little bit." Nolan explains. They pick up her prescriptions and make small talk until they arrive at his apartment building. He helps Emily to the door, making sure she didn't slip on the snowy ground, and gives the keys to the valet. They get into the elevator and end up having to ride it with his nosy neighbor, Mrs. Yeates. She is an older socialite who has been married four times, moving onto husband number five-and-twenty-years-younger in March, and has some claim to a throne in a place no-one's heard of. She's the neighbor who is in everyone's business and has to know everything about everyone. It's amazing he kept Arrayah for a secret for the time he had her in hiding.

"Nolan, so great to see you!" She greets in an unbearable high voice that would make dogs howl, "I know you! You and Nolan were going steady for a while a few years ago! Emily, is it?" She really did know everything.

"Yes, my name is Emily." She smiles kindly and gives a pointed look at Nolan, "And you're Phoebe Yeates, correct?"

"Why yes, I'm so glad you remembered!" Mrs. Yeates gushes, "Whatever happened to you? I thought Nolan here was getting ready to drop to his knees for your hand in marriage."

"I went away to find myself, confront my past and such." Emily lies smoothly. Mrs. Yeates seems to believe her, "What happened to your leg, if you don't mind my asking."  
>"I was in a car accident, I'm thankful it was just my leg, and not my spine." The way Emily is coming up with these stories on the spot amazes Nolan, even though it shouldn't; Emily has always been good in these scenarios, and she is as creative as they come. Nolan can't help but imagine that in another life, one without Graysons and evil plots, Emily may have been an actress, maybe on Broadway, or she may have been one of those detectives that went undercover a lot.<p>

"Oh, you poor thing." Mrs. Yeates says, with a pitiful tone that sounded very similar to a cat's wail.

"It happens. I'm kinda glad it happened, I wouldn't have been reunited with Nolan if it hadn't happened." Emily casts a believable loving look at Nolan.

"You two are too cute. I'm sorry, this is my stop. It was so nice talking to you, maybe you can come down for tea and we can continue this." Mrs. Yeates says to Emily and turns to Nolan, "Take care of her, Nolan, she seems like a keeper." She gets of the elevator, and both Emily and Nolan sag in relief.

"Kudos on the stories." Nolan says, throwing his arm playfully around Emily's shoulders.

"Thanks you." Emily says quietly and pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, "What she said about proposing, was it true?" One side of Emily hopes desperately that it was true, and the other side is screaming and praying it wasn't.

Nolan sees the inner battle going on in Emily's head, "I wasn't planning on proposing. We had only been together for a short while, but I knew where my feeling stood."  
>"Where do they stand?" Emily asks, wanting to know what state their… whatever stood in. The bell of the elevator dings, and saves Nolan from professing to Emily his true feelings, "I'll get back to you on that. Right now, we have to get you inside so you can eat, take your meds, and nap." He ushers Emily inside his apartment after he unlocks it. He is quick to make her a sandwich with a side of chips. Emily sits on a stool and leans her crutches against the counter. Nolan sets the plate in front of her, with a glass of water and a rainbow of pills.<p>

"I left the anxiety pill out, unless you really want it." He mentions and takes a bite of his own sandwich.

"Thanks, Nolan." Emily bows her head and nibbles at her sandwich. After she eats the whole plate for Nolan's sake, she takes her pills. When she stands up, Nolan hovers around her like a nervous service dog, waiting to assist in anyway. Emily manages to hobble to the couch and looks at Nolan for permission.  
>"Go ahead Emily, what's mine is yours." Emily can't help but stiffen a bit as she sits down, randomly hearing Dwayne's voice<em>, "You're mine now." <em>She can still hear the maniacal laugh and smell his fowl, smoky breath on her face.  
>"Did I say something wrong?" Nolan asks, concern and plops down next to her, throwing a comforting arm around her. Emily doesn't lean into him, but doesn't pull away, so Nolan keeps him arm in place.<p>

"No, it's fine." Emily sighs, rubbing her hands over her eyes.

"Emily, when you say it's fine, you typically aren't." Nolan starts rubbing her arm gently, trying to coax out her feelings.

"It was nothing, I promise Nolan. If it was serious I would tell you." Emily says sincerely. Nolan doesn't believe her, but lets it be, "Okay, you should sleep, but not on the couch." He helps Emily up and leads her to his room and Emily starts to feel nauseous at the thought of being in a bedroom, alone, with a man. She knows Nolan isn't like that, but some old feelings are like a roach, near impossible to kill. She hopes she can shed them so one day she can wake up next to Nolan, bathed in sunlight and happiness. He leads her to his bed and she notices Bonnie the Bunny sitting proudly in the middle of the bed. He moves the bunny to the nightstand and pulls the blankets back. Emily looks unsure of it, but she is in no position to run away. She lightly sits on the bed.

"I guess I can leave you to nap. Just yell if you need anything." Nolan says awkwardly, wanting to plant a kiss on her forehead, but he refrains from doing so. He thought they were building their relationship back, but then she went and acted guarded and cautious. He leaves the room to go do a little work in the kitchen. Emily lies underneath the blankets, props her leg up, and stares at the ceiling. She wishes she could act normal, like how she used to with Nolan. Back before this all happened, she could act carefree and playful with him, now she is anxious and withdrawn around him. She knows Nolan will never hurt her, or Arrayah, but she can't shake the uneasy feeling she has. Emily groans into the pillow next to her. She lies there for a few seconds before she turns her head toward the bedside table. She sits up and picks up the bunny. She hugs it close to her chest and wishes Arrayah was here to talk, and that she could voice her thoughts to Nolan. Emily falls asleep with the bunny next to her, thinking about another life where she and Nolan hadn't had that fight and Nolan being there for every step of Arrayah's life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Poor Emily with her jumbled feelings, and poor Nolan with having to stand there and not being able to help her :(. Hopefully, nothing will separate Nolan and Emily further than they already are. Oh, and Mrs. Yeates was really fun to write, even if she is annoying. Anyways, I hope you all have a great week and don't forget to vote! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N- Happy Monday! I hope everyone's week has been great and I hope this week is too. Thank you to Guest for the lovely review and those who have followed this story so far. **

**Disclaimer- Same as always. I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this.**

**Third POV:**

Emily is startled awake from her restless sleep by a door slamming shut. She holds her breath and thinks she's back in the cellar. Emily looks around and releases a thankful sigh. She's in Nolan's apartment, and they are all in jail. Emily sits up carefully and puts the stuffed bunny on the table next to her. Before she can lean over toward her crutches, the door is opened slowly. She freezes and relaxes when a little head of blonde curls peaks around the door.

"Come in Arrayah." Emily laughs. Arrayah skips in and hugs her Mommy.

"I'm happy you're home Mommy! Nolan kept his promise about you being home before Christmas! Look, no cast!" Arrayah cheers, overjoyed at seeing her Mommy home from the hospital and not having the heavy plaster incasing her arm.

"I'm happy to be here with you Ray-Bear, and I'm so glad you got your cast off. Speaking of Christmas, what would you like for Santa to bring you?" Emily asks, pushing back the stray curls that just won't stay back.

"I wanted you for Christmas, Mommy. I've missed you and just wanted to see you." Arrayah shyly says, unaware how her words affected Emily. Emily pulls Arrayah in for another hug, "Did I hurt your feelings, Mommy?"

"No, I'm just lucky to have you as my baby." Emily hugs her closer and wipes a single stray tear and changes the subject, "So how was Uncle Aiden's?"

Arrayah's face lights up, "It was really fun! He took me to this place where I could draw and look at paintings after we got my cast cut off. They were really pretty, and I want to make some that look like them and have them hang in those _really _big rooms!"

"I bet they were! When you paint them, promise to show them to me first?" Emily asks, holding both of Arrayah's hands and swishing them.

"Yah! I have a lot of drawings to show you! A lot of them are in a box in the living room; wanna see them?"

"I would love to. Can you help Mommy with her crutches?" Emily asks. Arrayah leans the crutches closer to the bed and Emily stands up and hops beside Arrayah to the living room. Nolan and Aiden stop talking when they hear Emily's distinctive steps.

"Emily, did she wake you?" Nolan asks, concerned that she didn't get enough sleep. Arrayah looks up at Emily for an answer.

"No, I woke up just before she got here." Emily lies, but keeps her composure, "Arrayah wants to show me her drawings."

"Okay, Aiden, would you like to stay for dinner?" Nolan asks. Emily tunes them out while she sits on the couch and Arrayah slides the box off the coffee table and into her arms. She sits on the opposite end of the couch with her box in the middle, which is just a colorful shoebox with stickers and glitter on it. She removes the lid and pulls out the drawings she's done since she's been with Nolan.

"This is you, this is me. We are at the beach with a dog, like the one you had when you were little." Arrayah explains pointing out each detail.

"How do you know I had a dog?" Emily asks, picking up the paper and examining the drawing.

"Nolan told me, and showed me pictures of you when you was little." Arrayah says, stopping the shuffling of her drawings, "Why, did he lie?"

"No, he didn't lie; I just didn't know he showed you." Emily reassures, "You draw really good, Raya, can you show me more?" Arrayah is more than glad to show her and explains each drawing with descriptions only a kid could come up with. While Emily's distracted by Arrayah, Nolan and Aiden prepare dinner.

"How's she doing?" Aiden mutters as he puts the rice in the boiling water.

"I think… okay, maybe. You know how she can be, and now what happened to her, it may be harder for her to open up." Nolan says, matching the voice level Aiden used.

"Well, if anyone can open her up it's you. You got Arrayah to open up, Emily just needs some time."

"Arrayah needed someone who cared, and I was probably the first male that ever made her feel safe. Emily's been through the ringer, before this whole _thing_ happened." Nolan replies, frustration leaking from his voice as he stirs the chicken in the pan, "We'll be lucky if she gets close to returning to her old self."

"And if she doesn't, we're still here; we'll help her and make sure she knows she's loved." Aiden strongly says. Even if he and Emily will never be married, he still cares about her.

"Do you need any help?" Emily asks, breaking their attention from dinner to her.

"No, I think we've got this." Nolan says, flipping the chicken over in the pan.

"Are you sure? I think we can prepare a salad, don't you think Ray-Bear?"

"Yah! It isn't too hard!" Arrayah agrees, shooting Nolan a puppy-dog look. Nolan knew he was toast, and couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, the salad stuff is in the fridge." He tells the pair, not looking up from the chicken. Emily is curious of Nolan's behavior, but stays quiet and makes a note to ask him when Arrayah goes to bed. Emily gets a bowl while Arrayah gets the bagged salad and a few vegetables and dressings from the fridge. They make quick work, and Emily helps Arrayah chop some of the vegetables and allows her to drizzle the dressing on the salad. When the chicken and rice are done, they each get a plate, Aiden helping with Arrayah's plate and Nolan helping with Emily's plate. They sit at the bar and have a calm dinner, with Arrayah doing most of the talking. After the dinner plates are cleaned, Aiden heads home with promises to visit. Arrayah has her bath and ends up falling asleep in her Mommy's lap during a movie. Emily wants to carry her, but due to her leg, she can't. Nolan sees her aggravation at not being able to safely carry her daughter, so he gently slides his hands under Arrayah and carries her to his room and tucks her in. Emily follows as silently as possible and kisses her on the forehead.

"Mommy… promise not to leave?" Arrayah asks in a near-sleep state.

"I promise, Raya. Nolan and I are just gonna to go talk." Emily whispers and pats her hair gently.

"Okay, love you." Arrayah yawns and turns over with Bonnie snuggly tucked in her arms.

"Love you too." Emily whispers and leaves the room with Nolan following her. She is the first to sit down and Nolan sits down close to her. They stare at the television, neither really paying attention to it. Emily is the first to break the silence.

"Nolan, what's wrong?" Emily turns her attention away from the television and looks at Nolan, "You've been tense since I woke up. Did I do something wrong?"

Nolan ponders on how to approach the subject, "No, it's not you."_ Not you completely_, "There's some rumors going around that you're here."

"Well, I _am _here." Emily laughs, trying to lighten his mood, "What's wrong with that?"

"When Arrayah went into the bedroom with you, Aiden informed me of what's going on in the social world. Seems like Danny-Boy is still madly in love with you, and wants to see you." Nolan says bitterly, he had heard the news and immediately felt protective of Emily and Arrayah, "He's hired another set of private I's to find you."

"What do you mean _another set_?" Emily asks, not liking where this is going. She never had and never will have feelings for Daniel, and she knew that's where her feelings were exact.

"When you went… missing," He uses the word cautiously to gauge her response and still sees her neutral expression, "Daniel lost his mind. He set out probably hundreds of private investigators to look for you, but nothing ever came up. He started drinking and practically became a recluse at Grayson Manor. He only ever came out for Grayson Global things, and even then he looked mopey and lost."

Emily groans and throws her head back, "I really hoped that he would've given that up." She rubs her hands over her face to try and get a clear thought of what to do, "I've got to squash that before it goes too far."

"I can't say I agree more. What do you think we should do?" Nolan asks, a little excited to see the old Emily come out from the buried depths of new Emily's shadows.

Emily mulls over the question and sees only one reasonable answer, "I have to meet up with him at one point, tell him it's over, and to move on."

Nolan doesn't like the idea; he doesn't want Emily anywhere near the Graysons, "Are you sure? We can always fake your death, go live on some deserted island."

Emily smirks and looks at Nolan and her face falls when she realizes he's being serious, "Nolan, I can't, _you _can't, what about your company, they need you to be there; you love your company."

Nolan realizes now is as good as ever to profess his love, but before he can form a syllable, the silence is broken by Arrayah's wail. Emily is quicker to respond, and is on her crutches and hopping to the room before Nolan can make a coherent thought.

Emily makes it to Arrayah's bedside first, and sits down next to her squirming daughter. She sets her daughter up and pulls her in for a hug. Arrayah wakes up and hugs Emily tightly.

"Mommy, never leave!" Arrayah's pitiful voice breaks Emily's heart in two.

"Shhh, Mommy's not going anywhere. Shhh, that's it, in with the good air, out with bad, shhh." Emily continues whispering encouragements and endearments till she is finally calm again, but her head doesn't leave Emily's chest, "Hey Raya, I'd love to see my favorite pair of blue eyes, do you think you could help?" Arrayah looks up, sniffles and says, "I think Nolan is in the next room, Mommy." Emily bites down on her tongue to suppress her laugh, "I was meaning yours, silly girl." She leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Oh, I thought you liked Nolan's, when you were in the hospital, you stared at him a lot." Arrayah sniffles and wipes her nose with her sleeve, "And I heard my old tutor say on the phone she would love to have a man with Nolan's eyes. Is that why you love him?" Emily looks at her daughter and tries to find an explanation, "I don't know, Raya. I'm kinda confused now." Emily looks toward the door, and sighs in relief that Nolan wasn't in the doorway.

"Why? Does your head hurt?"

"No, it's just a hard thing to explain." Emily tells her, "Speaking of explaining, why were you crying? Was it a bad dream?"

"Yah, you weren't there, and I was all alone except for Dwayne." Arrayah releases a shaky breath, "He told me it was my fault you all were dead. Then the rest of them came out and started hurting me. I got loose and I found you. You were dying and I couldn't help you." Arrayah is crying at this point and Emily brings her in closer.

"That will never happen. They're a locked up and can't hurt you." Emily reassures. They sit like that for a few minutes, and Arrayah's breathing starts to deepen and even out. Emily starts pulling her off, but Arrayah's grip tightens, "Mommy, please stay." Emily doesn't have the heart to say no, and in all honesty, she didn't want to leave Arrayah.

"Okay, I'll stay, sweetie." Emily lays Arrayah a little further away so she could stretch out and prop her leg up. Before she gets comfortable, she gets back up and goes to the living room.

"Hey, Nolan, Arrayah had a nightmare and wants me to stay in there with her. I'm sorry for taking your bed."

"It's okay, Arrayah has been manning down the bed this whole time. Warning, the few times I've had to sleep with her, she's a kicker." Nolan chuckles lightly. Emily looks down shyly, "If you want to, well it's _your_ bed, you can come sleep with us, the bed seems big enough to hold all of us." Nolan looks up and behind him to look at her in the eyes.

"Really, you want me to?" He asks, worried it could trigger something buried deep in her subconscious.

"Well, that couch can't be good for your back." Emily remarks leaning against the door since the crutches were hurting her under arms.

"If you insist, just let me change." He gets up and walks quickly past Emily, digs through a few drawers and goes to the bathroom. By the time she's whispered to Arrayah what was happening and is situated in bed, Nolan is standing in the doorway, in a pair of fleecy sleep pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Do you care where I go?" He asks, still tentative over her decision.

"Nah, just pick somewhere." Emily shrugs. Nolan decides to take baby steps by taking the other side of the Arrayah.

"G'night Emily." He whispers over the sleeping child and drapes his long arms across her to rub Emily's arms.

"Good night Nolan." She whispers back and tries to stretch out her arms in the same fashion, but her finger tips barely graze his side. Nolan is glad it's dark, because there is no hiding his contempt smile. He is unaware Emily is in the same boat he's in, with a smile that could warm even the Grinch's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I kinda feel bad for doing that to Nolan, but everything happens for a reason. As always, I hope everyone has a great week and don't forget to vote!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N- Hey, and Happy Monday! Yet another close call on updating (at least in my time zone). Thank you for those who favorited and followed this story. **

****Disclaimer- Same as always. I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. I also have very little knowledge of law and how certain situations are handled.****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Emily's POV:<strong>

_"Look at your pretty, dead daughter, lying there with a bullet through her head, right next to her scum father." A haughty voice tells me. My bruised face is cupped in my hands and I can feel every nerve in my face sting. I look up with teary eyes to expect Dwayne standing over me, but it's not. It's one man who has never hurt me, the one I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, even if we were only friends._

_"Why did you do this, Nolan?" I whimper. A few years ago, I wouldn't have dreamed of me shaking and whimpering at a man's feet. I would've laughed at whoever told me that and brushed them off, "You loved Arrayah. I thought… you loved me."_

_"Emily, stop being stupid. I never loved you; you were temporary, just like Daniel and Tyler." He laughs and I swear with each chuckle my heart breaks even more._

_"Why would you kill her though? She was innocent of anything and looked up to you!" I try to get up, but my knees are chained to the floor._

_"She was a reminder and a nuisance: she always cried and couldn't do anything right." He sneers and he gives a swift kick to my ribs._

_"Then why did you keep us? Why go through the trouble of housing and watching over us?" I spit out._

_"So I could enjoy this moment. Do you know how much I gave up for your revenge plan? What I missed out because I had to help and bail you out? This is payment for everything you put me through. You took away my happiness, so I took away yours." He yells in my face and gestures the fun to Arrayah. This can't be happening… This can't be happening… This isn't real…_

My eyes pop open and everything is blurry. I close them again, and then reopen them. Now that everything is focusing, I remember I'm in Nolan's apartment, and I should be safe. I turn my head and see Arrayah, clenching my arm in her sleep, and next to her is Nolan, curled up next to her. I manage to free myself from her cobra grip without waking up her up and make my way to the living room. I sit on one end of the couch and place my face in my hands and try to shake that dream out of me. I can't believe I thought it was real; Nolan wouldn't kill anyone, especially a child. Even if that part wasn't true, what about his feelings toward the plan? Did he really give up so much he would hold a grudge like that? If he kicks us out, will I be able to return to my house in the Hamptons? My head is starting to hurt when I hear someone clear their throat.

"You okay, Ems?" Nolan asks, coming over to the couch.

"I'm… fine, just fine." I say, hoping it would reassure him.

"If you're so 'fine' why are you awake at" He glances at the wall's clock, "three in the morning?"

I remember what he said earlier, "Arrayah was getting kicky, and I don't want to risk staying in this cast longer."

Nolan looks like he accept it, "Well, okay then. He gets up, leaves for a minute, and returns with two blankets, "I guess we can sleep in here." He lays one blanket on my legs and he curls up on the other end of the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Nolan says, "It's funny, I didn't feel Arrayah kicking, and she wasn't kicking when I woke up, Emily."

_He knows I lied._

* * *

><p>I wake up first, four hours later. I get my crutches and make my way to the bathroom. I glance at the shower and I start trying to figure out how this was going to work. I can't ask Nolan to help, even though it's nothing he hasn't seen before. After several failed attempts, I give up on showering. I go over to the bathtub and lay down with my leg propped on the wall. I turn on the water and only wash my hair. It takes longer than I remember it would, but then again, it's the longest it's been since I was teenager. I get out and redress in the same fleece pants, but leave the sweatshirt off, and start to pick out the mess that goes down to my waist. After the majority of the tangles are picked out, I begin rummaging through the cabinets; I am going to take care of the problem. I finally find my sought-out item: Scissors, nice and sharp. I'm about to tie off my hair where I will cut it when the door opens.<p>

"Hey Emily, I was wondering… What are you doing?!" Nolan yells and I drop the scissors.

"Nolan, get out!" I make my way toward the door to push him out, but slip on a puddle of water. I'm about hit the ground when he catches me by the arm. I want to yell out, but bite it back. He pulls me up and hugs me.

"Don't scare me like that Emily! What are you thinking? Ray needs you… I need you!" He murmurs in my ear. I push him off me and look at him in the eyes, "What do you _think_ you saw, Nolan?" I can't believe he would make that accusation.

"You were going to slice your wrists! I can't let you do that!" He grips my arms and pulls me for another hug.

"Nolan, look at me." He pulls back slightly, but doesn't let me go, "I wouldn't dare do that. As you said I, Arrayah needs me. If I wanted to kill myself, I would've done that a long time ago."

"Then what were you doing?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"I was cutting my hair, Nolan, perfectly innocent and not dangerous." I resist the urge to chuckle at his reddening face. I pull away and pick up the scissors, I brush my hair back and ponytail it. I take the scissors and glance toward Nolan. I make the cut just above the hair-tie and the ponytail falls to the floor with a light _thud_. Nolan is still looking at me, his mouth agape. I about pick up the ponytail when I remember I'm standing in front of him, in nothing but fleece pants and bra. I feel my cheeks redden and I slip the hoodie on top, and duck to pick up my ponytail.

"Sorry, Nolan." I mumble and hobble out of the bathroom. I make it to the kitchen to throw it away before he says something.

"You had a problem with your long hair?"

"Well, yes; it wasn't me and it takes too much effort to deal with." I don't give the main reason I cut it: Dwayne liked my hair long and enjoyed it that way. He would use it against me whenever he was mad or drunk, or both.

"Oh, well, it looks nice either way." He comments. I open the can door and drop it in.

"If it's not too much, I would like to go out today. There's some shopping I have to do."

"Of course, but you're going to need something else to wear."

"That's one of the reasons I would like to go out." I chuckle awkwardly.

"I'm already a step ahead of you." He leaves and I want to roll my eyes.

"What do you mean, Nolan?" I hobble after him and find him in his linen closet. He pulls out a duffel bag and whisks it to the living room. I do roll my eyes this time and go after him. I'm out of breath by the time I sit on the couch. "What's in the bag, Nolan?"

He unzips the bag and starts pulling sweaters and jeans out, "After six months of you being… missing, I packed up all your clothes and such, so mice, or moths, or thieves, or anything to happen to them. I figured when we found you, you would want your old clothes and sentimentals safe. Don't look at me like that, it's not all in here, there are several more bags packed in there and in my closet."

I'm speechless over Nolan's act of kindness. I run my hand over the old sweaters and look at him, "Thank you, Nolan." I reach over and wrap my arms around his neck for a hug. I feel his arms circle my waist and return the hug. "No problem, Emily."

"I really do mean it, Nolan, _thank you_." I pull away first and he helps me pick out a soft cream sweater and dark jeans. I take them to the bathroom and change. When both are pulled on, I know without looking in the mirror that they look baggy and swallow me whole. The jeans are at least four sizes too big and the sweater has enough room that I could hold Arrayah while in the sweater.

"Hey, Emily, everything going okay?" I must've been in here longer than I thought for Nolan to come knocking on the door. I know it's no use in explaining, so I open the door.

"They're a _little_ too big." I try to laugh it off.

"'A little' is putting it mildly Emily." He tsks with his tongue. I don't know whether to take that as a good thing or bad, "Stay here for a second, I think I have a temporary solution." I do as I'm told and he returns a minute later.

He takes a thin brown belt and wraps it through the jean loops and pulls it tight. He ends up punching a hole in it with the scissors so the belt is tight, "Jeans are somewhat fixed, and is hidden by the sweater. And the whole baggy look is kinda in." He laughs a little at the last part.

"Thanks for trying, Nolan." I pick up the fleece pants and hoodie and go to his room to fold them away. When I put the pajamas away, I go over to the bed and sit down.

"Arrayah, do you want to wake up?" I ask, rubbing her arm.

"Yah, but my eyes won't open." She says into her pillow.

"Maybe if you turn over, they would be easier to open." I chuckle and roll her over.

"Oh, that's much better!" She giggles. She sits up and hugs me. I hear her gasp, "Mommy! Your hair has been cut!"

"Yah, I cut it earlier this morning." I tell her, "You don't like it?"

"I like it, it curls more! You're like a fairy queen!" She holds out a curl in front of my face to emphasize her point. I pull her in for another hug. I only pull away when I hear her stomach growl, "I think someone's hungry." I poke her in the tummy and she laughs. I stand up and help her off the bed. She races to the kitchen and I follow slowly. By the time I make it to the kitchen, she is sitting on a bar stool with a bowl cereal in front of her. Nolan offers me a bowl and I accept. I sit next to Arrayah while Nolan stands across us. Arrayah recounts a whimsical dream she had after we joined her in bed, with it involving unicorns traveling across the Rocky Mountains. Once we finish, Arrayah changes into jeans and another hoodie, and then goes to work on her school work. I call a cab and slip on a boot on my unbroken leg.

"Why don't you let me or Aiden come with you? You may get hurt in the shopping crowd." Nolan whispers as I slip on my coat and grab a purse from the table by his door.

"Nolan, I'll be _fine_. I've shopped through the crowd before, I know what to expect." I tell him, trying to ease his tension. I couldn't have either man with me while I shopped because I wanted to pick them both up a thank you gift.

"At least take my cell phone, so if you need anything you can call me." He pushes the small device into my hand.

"Okay, I will. Nolan I promise to be careful. If you haven't heard back from me in, say thirty minutes, start tracking your phone and do what you do best." I rub his arm to comfort him.

"Mommy?" Arrayah says, standing a few feet from us, "Are you leaving?" I can hear sadness in her voice.

"Yes, I'm leaving, but only for a little while. It's not for forever." I manage to get to her and hug her.

"Promise to come back?"

"I cross my heart. If I haven't called in thirty minutes, Nolan promises to find me." I squeeze her tighter plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Arrayah." I say as I step out of the door.

"Love you too." She calls. I close the door with a little purse in my hand. I step onto the elevator and go down to the lobby.

* * *

><p>I manage to shop for Arrayah and Aiden successfully, and struggle to find something for Nolan. What do I get for the guy that means so much to me without fully showing I care that much? I'm looking through a comic section of a book store when his cell phone rings.<p>

"Hello, Emily speaking." I say into the receiver. I don't recognize the number and worry it's a business call.

"Ah, _Emily_, just the person I wanted to speak to." I recognize the voice now, Sonya or Natasha or whatever her name is now.

"What is it?" I say, trying not to sound too harsh but trying to imply the urgency for her to hurry.

"We need you to come down to the station for some questioning." She says. I immediately feel the panic flood my system, why would they want me? I haven't done anything, unless what I've done as Emily Thorne has caught up with me.

"I can be there in about thirty minutes." I tell her, not letting the worry leak through my voice.

"Okay, we'll see you then." She hangs up and I dial Nolan's home line, "Hey Nolan, I have to go down to the station for some questions, nothing serious. I think it's about my statement or something."

"Okay, Emily, thanks for calling ahead of time. Oh, Arrayah says, 'I love you' and she can't wait for you to see the surprise when you get home." Nolan says.

"Okay, I'll talk to you when the questioning is done. Tell her I love her too, and can't wait to see. Bye." I hang up the phone and catch a cab. I'm glad I left the majority of the gifts at the counter for delivery, or else I would've had a problem. I make it to the station and I am whisked away into an interrogation room, with the three bags I carried in by the door.

"Hello, Emily." Sonya's Natasha persona greets me.

"Detective Green." I nod at her and cross my legs.

"So, do you know why you're here?" She asks, pacing around me.

"No, you didn't tell me."

"Well, now that your system is not being pumped with drugs, we can officially get your statement. We've been looking for this group for a long time, and we want everything to be clean and legal so they can go away." She explains. I give her my statement, and she seems satisfied.

"Another thing, it seems like this group was harboring evidence that could potentially clear up a name and bring down some powerful people, we have to know if you were aware of this during your captivity."

"I was not aware of this during my time locked up." I inform her.

"Okay, that is it. Be prepared to be called to the stand. We will have our DA contact you so you can be prepared for the cross-examination." She stands up and helps me with my crutches, "Let me help you with your bags." She picks up the bags and leads me to a waiting cab. As she helps me in the cab, I hear her say, "Make sure you didn't leave anything behind, Emily." I look at her suspiciously, and glance at my bags. In one of the bags she was carrying, peaking under the tissue paper, is a corner of an envelope. I nod at her and thank her for her kindness. I close the door and give the cab driver directions to Nolan's apartment building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- A little bit of a cliffhanger, sorry ;). Any guesses on the surprise Nolan and Arrayah are planning? Whoever guesses or is close to guessing gets a sneak peak of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to vote. :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N-Happy Monday everyone, and happy belated Canada Day and American Independence Day! I hope everyone who took the AP exams is pleased with their results. **

**Disclaimer- Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. I also have very little knowledge of law, medicine and psychiatry and how certain situations are handled.**

**Nolan's POV:**

I finish spreading out boxes from Emily's house and my storage building and look over my shoulder and see Arrayah still working on her art project: coloring paper Christmas decorations.

"How's it going over there, Ray?" I question, going over to check out her work. I get down carefully to be eye level with her.

"It's going good! Look at the Christmas balls!" She shuffles her paper and finds what she's looking for. She proudly holds the paper up, and I act awe-struck.

"Wow, those are so pretty Ray, I love how each one has two colors!" I take the paper gently to examine it, "I think when these are cut out, and glued to a string, they'll look beautiful on top of the cabinets."

"Really?" Arrayah asks, excitement filling her voice, "Do you think Mommy will like them?"

"I think your Mommy will love them!" I give her paper back, "When you get done coloring, just yell and I'll get you some scissors."

"Okay!" Arrayah goes back to focusing on coloring Christmas trees and I go to my room, leaving the door open. I retrieve Emily's Infinity Box, and festive wrapping paper. I wrap it carefully and tie a bow on it. I take the wrapped gift and place it in under some old blankets in the linen closet. With my mind on Emily, I can't help but think back to this morning. Her psychiatrist and doctors warned me that with everything she's been through, she may decide to end her life so she won't have to deal with the pain of what happened and flashbacks. I had argued that she has Arrayah to look forward to; she loves Arrayah too much to leave her alone again. They agreed, but her psychiatrist thinks she's depressed and withdrawn from the world, since she never talked in her sessions. I wanted to argue that Emily hates psychiatrists, they never helped her, but I held back. I promised I would look after Emily, and when I saw her with the scissors, I thought she was going to slit her wrists, or hurt herself. I felt guilty when she told me what happened; I should've trusted her. I know Emily and I need to talk, have some sort of trust exercise, or something! We need _something_ to get us back to where we used to be: trusting each other with the other's life and being there one-hundred percent of the time for each other. Even if she doesn't want a relationship with me anymore, I still need to be there for her and now Arrayah. I hear a knock on the door and hurry to open it. Behind the door is Emily with a couple of bags in her hands. I take her bags, but tell her to stand there. I place the bags in my room and go back to Emily, who already has Arrayah at her feet. I usher Arrayah back to the living room where the surprise is.

"So, I need you to leave your crutches." I inform her once she's inside. She seems wary of the idea, but gives in. She leans her crutches against the door and I pick her up, which elicits a small gasp from her. She's lighter since the last time I did this, even with her bulky cast on, but I don't notice it, because of the familiar pressure of her body against mine. I tell her to cover her eyes and she does it without questions, but I feel her shaking a little bit in my arms. I hope to God that I'm not bringing back memories from what's happened to her. I bring her in tighter, kiss her forehead and whisper, "I'm sorry for this morning". She nods and I take her to the living room and set her the couch gently.

"Okay Emily, you can open your eyes now." I gently say. She removes her hands from her eyes and she covers her mouth to try to mask her shock. In front of her is a boxed Christmas tree, and surrounding the boxed tree is all of her boxed decorations.

"Nolan, I don't know what to say." She says and Arrayah climbs onto the couch next to her.

"I think it's 'thank you' Mommy." She says sweetly, "He did something, and you always taught me to say thank you for when someone does something nice for you."

Emily laughs and hugs Arrayah, and I feel something pull at me heart-strings. I guess it's yearning for this kind of life, specifically with Emily and Arrayah.

"Thank you, Nolan. This is a very nice surprise." I hear Emily say.

"It's nothing Emily, we both wanted to wait so you could help us decorate the tree." I go get Emily's crutches so she can move around and then pull the parts of the seven-foot tree out of the box. I manage to put it together with minimal problems. Emily is sitting on the floor next to Arrayah, with a box of her decorations and a box of my decorations in front of her. She's explaining each decoration she pulls out to Arrayah and then hands them to her so she can place them on the tree. I get down next to her to listen till she's finally done with her ornament boxes and the tree is only half filled. Emily looks at me and then at one of my boxes in front of us. I clear my throat and begin doing the same thing she did for Arrayah, and by the time we are done, the tree is still not full. I help Emily up and she goes over to the electrical outlet. She ushers me over the takes my hand and places it over hers.

"Ready?" She asks, happiness swimming in her eyes. I nod and we both turn on the tree. Arrayah squeals with glee and runs over to hug both of us.

"It's so pretty!" She squeals. Emily smiles and I can tell she wants to pick up her daughter, but crutches and a broken leg stop her. I do what I know Emily wants and pick Arrayah up. Emily smiles face to face with Arrayah and kisses her cheek. Arrayah giggles and does the same thing to her mother and then turns around and kisses my cheek. If I've learned anything about Arrayah staying with me is that when she's comfortable with someone, she is a very affectionate girl. Our night continues pleasantly, with cheesy Christmas movies and hot chocolate. When Arrayah goes to bed, Emily comes out with the bags she brought home.

"Do you need help wrapping?" I ask, and she nods her head. She sits next to me and we wrap the gifts in silence. When we are done with the bags, she pulls an envelope out of a bag.

**Third POV:**

Emily holds the envelope and releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I went to the station today, it was quick and easy, just my statement and basic questions." Emily begins, leaving out the fact she will probably have to take the stand against Dwayne, "And Detective Green helped me out with my bags. She carried this bag and when I got in the cab, I noticed the envelope."

"Do you have any clue what's in it?" Nolan quietly asks. Emily nods and turns the envelope in her hands. How does something so simple feel like something so big?

"I have an idea. She came to my room once in the hospital. It may surprise you to know that Detective Green actually studied with me in Japan. So she knows who I really am." Emily begins, trying to gauge his reaction, "She told me that some evidence was found that would exonerate my father and implicate the Grayson's for the crimes he was framed for." Emily releases a shaky breath and Nolan wraps his arms around her. She doesn't reject his affection and leans into him. "I want you to be here when I open this, you deserve to see it too." Emily doesn't mention that she needs him to be her there for support if she breaks or can't look at it.

"Well, okay then. Let's take a look at this." He encourages. Emily stays leaned into him and opens the envelope. She lifts the crisp paper from the seal and puts her hand inside. Instead of a letter, or paper for the matter, her hand meets a small hard casing. She pulls it out to discover it's a USB drive. Nolan realizes it before she processes it and brings over a laptop.

"Wait, aren't you afraid it will release something that could make you look guilty of something?" Emily asks. She has some trust in Sonya, but then again, her father trusted Victoria, and he reaped in the consequences of that. She would hate for Nolan to have a similar fate.

"Yes, that's why this laptop can't be traced to me or this location. If anyone manages to get through my security or tries to trace me with this laptop, it will register to some non-existent man in some untraceable place in the Middle East." Nolan explains and gently takes the USB drive from Emily. He plugs it into the slot and waits for it to load. Once the files are brought up, he runs a scan for any bugs. He finds that there are no bugs, tracers or anything of the like. He sets part of the laptop on his thigh and half on her thigh. Emily points to the first file with the name "D.C." He opens it and inside are pictures of the evidence and notes explaining what each one is. By the time they are done going through the files, Emily is releasing tiny sobs into Nolan's shoulder. He doesn't say anything, and lets her cry. He wraps his arms around her and sits there. He doesn't realize she's stopped until he hears slow even breathing. He knows carrying her would wake her up, and she needs her sleep, so he leans back against the armrest, with Emily tucked under his arm. He pulls the throw blanket off his couch and covers them up. He uses his Nolpad to turn off the lights. He looks down at Emily, her soft features are highlighted by the subtle glow from the Christmas tree's lights. He doesn't resist his feelings anymore and places a gentle kiss on each cheek, her nose, and finally her forehead. He sees her smile in her sleep, the sweet one, not the revengenda smile, and she pulls him closer, laying her head on his chest. Nolan does the same thing by wrapping his arms tighter around her. He manages to fall asleep, with a schoolboy grin plastered to his face, their two bodies illuminated by the Christmas tree's lights.

* * *

><p>The next few days are mostly smooth sailing. Emily continues looking for the perfect gift for Nolan, but nothing seems right. She gets him simple things, like a new car charger since he's always losing his, a couple of sweaters. When Nolan is gone with Arrayah one day, Emily goes to meet someone. She leaves a note incase they get home first and takes a cab to a park. She sits at a park bench they agreed to meet at. When they sit next to her, Emily begins the conversation.<p>

"Thanks for the gift." She says, puffs of air appear in front of her. She wishes she had added an extra scarf since it's so cold.

"It was nothing Emily, but I know our little meeting isn't about that." Sonya chuckles.

"I need a paternity test, against Nolan and Arrayah. I don't want to tell him, because it may get his hopes up." Emily replies, her cheeks red from the cold wind hitting her cheeks, not embarrassment.

"Besides the obvious look-a-like factor, what makes you doubt Dwayne's her father."

"Well, Nolan and I did a few things before, and when Dwayne had taken me, I was late. I dismissed it as stress. When I was late for a second month, and Dwayne had already…" Emily pinches the bridge of her nose; she refuses to break again, "had his way with me. I convinced him I was pregnant. He got a test and it proved it. I played it off that Arrayah was his, trying to keep both of us alive. He made me have a home birth and thought she was a month and a half early." Emily stops when she notices she's rambling, "I think Arrayah is Nolan's, but I need proof."

"Well, I can help with that. When do you have your next doctor's appointment?" Sonya questions.

Emily thinks back to her calendar that now hangs on the fridge, "I think the day after tomorrow, at the hospital."

"Okay, take Arrayah and Nolan with you. Don't ask any questions." Sonya tells her, pats Emily's good knee, and leaves. Emily is left confused but will follow through.

* * *

><p>Emily manages to keep her word and brings Nolan and Arrayah with her. They are the only ones in the waiting room when a nurse comes over with three tubes. She wears a surgical mask, and she wears scrubs with a matching cap.<p>

"Flu season is hitting early, would you like a swab?" She asks with a thick French accent. She looks at Emily and even with colored contacts in, Emily knows it's Sonya.

"I think I would, and I would like my daughter to have one also." Emily tells her. Arrayah's attention snaps from the book she was reading to meet Emily's gaze, "Nolan, would you like to get one, just to be safe?"

"Mommy, is it gonna hurt?" Arrayah asks, her voice quivering.

"No, sweetie, they are just going to swab your cheek and throat." Emily soothes, trying to get this over as soon as possible.

"Can I watch you get it first?" Arrayah asks, setting her book down.

"Of course." Emily opens her mouth while Sonya swabs her throat, "See no pain."

"Okay, Uncle Nolan, your turn." Arrayah shies away from the nurse.

"I don't know Ray, I think I'm feeling fine." Nolan won't admit that he is skittish of swabs; it always felt like he was being choked

"Come on, Uncle Nolan, show Raya that it doesn't hurt." Emily says, lightly squeezes Nolan's hand for encouragement.

"Well, okay then…" Nolan tentatively opens his mouth and Sonya quickly swabs.

"See, Raya, neither one of us got hurt." Emily coaxes. Arrayah finally gives in and opens her mouth. Sonya quickly swabs it to eliminate any discomfort to the young girl.

"Alright, your results should be done in a few hours." Sonya nods. She disappears behind the door and Emily can feel excitement coursing through her veins, then dread. She's soon going to know if Nolan is Arrayah's father, or if Dwayne is. She'll love Arrayah no matter the outcome, but she hopes Nolan is her biological father. Emily is called back to her room where the doctor evaluates her health and weight. Her doctor is pleased with her progress and then another doctor comes in to cut her cast off. Her orthopedist looks at her leg and orders X-Rays. When the X-Rays come in, she informs Emily that her leg is healing and she should be out of a cast by February. The orthopedic technician replaces her cast and she is about to leave when Sonya, still in her nurses disguise, catches her.

"Your family is flu-free, you are lucky." She informs the trio.

"Okay, thank you." Emily gives her a questioning look and leaves the hospital. When they make it back to Nolan's apartment, Emily excuses herself to the bathroom. She sits down on the toilet seat cover and thinks, when Sonya would give her the results. She looks in her purse and finds nothing, and then starts patting her coat pockets. She hears a crinkle of paper and almost hyperventilates. She pulls the folded paper out quietly and opens it carefully. On it in Sonya's scribbled in Japanese is _be on the lookout_ _3-10 days._ Emily wants to scream out, it will take longer than she expected. She does deep breathing exercises to calm down and starts a mental list:

_Nolan and Arrayah will be here tomorrow.  
>There is no urgency.<br>This isn't life or death.  
>I love them both no matter what.<em>

She hears a knock at the door and didn't realize how long she's been in here.

"You okay, Ems?" Nolan calls from behind the door. Emily stuffs the note in her back pocket and flushes to toilet to make it believable. She turns the water on to wash her hands and to splash water on her face. She walks out with a gentle smile.

"I'm okay, Nolan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, I bet a lot of you see where this may go. I'm kinda sad that the end is coming up, in about 8 chapters. Thanks for reading so far and don't forget to vote! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N- Happy Monday! Everyone has been looking forward to what's coming up, so enjoy! I think the ending of the next chapter you guys will be ready to have my head for what I'm going to do Emily and Nolan...**

****Disclaimer- Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination and I don't profit from this.****

_**About five days later.**_

**Third POV:**

Emily holds Arrayah's hand as they make their way through the lobby of the apartment building. Both Emily and Arrayah have been checking the mailbox each day since the doctor's appointment. Emily had told Nolan on the first day she needed the movement so she could gain some strength in her non-broken leg. He reluctantly agreed, but she had to take Arrayah with her for help. She hates not telling the full truth to him, but she can't risk him finding the results before she does, incase he's not her father. When they reach the mailboxes, she leans her crutches against the wall and slides the key into Nolan's mailbox. She paws out all of his mail and closes the door. She gives Arrayah the mail, which she promptly puts into her little "mailman" bag Emily gave her. They go back to Nolan's apartment where Arrayah leaves the bag on the kitchen counter and goes to Nolan's room to wrap her mother's Christmas gift. Emily takes the bag and slowly sorts through the mail, holding her breath and saying a prayer that the results are in here. She loses hope when she finds an envelope at the bottom of the stack with a small phrase in Japanese.

_Your father would be proud_

Emily wastes no time opening the envelope and looking at the paper. She smiles and lets out a cough to cover her sob. She knows exactly what to get Nolan now. She wipes her tears and calls for Arrayah, telling her they were going shopping.

* * *

><p>Two days later, it's Christmas Eve, and it's big event for the group. Aiden comes over to help celebrate the event; they have a huge Christmas Eve dinner, bake cookies, and a few exchange gifts. To their surprise, Arrayah has something to give to. Each of the adults got a drawing she made, with each picture showing all four of them on a beach. Aiden gave Arrayah a bear so her bunny would have a friend, with Nolan suppress a smirk that Aiden was showing some affection. Emily gave both men sweaters and watches, which they both seemed to like. As the evening wears on, Arrayah starts to get sleepy, so Emily helps her into Nolan's room and helps her change into her Christmas pajamas. She tucks her in, kisses her forehead, and tells her to hurry to sleep so Santa will come. Before Emily finishes her sentence, Arrayah has already dozed off. Emily smiles and goes back to the living room to chat with both men. Before it gets too late, Aiden goes home and wishes them a Merry Christmas. Emily and Nolan stay up a little later after they put Santa's gifts out, nibble on cookies and leave glitter around the window seal, since Nolan doesn't have a fire-place. They go to his room where they lie down next to Arrayah. Before Emily falls asleep, Nolan whispers Merry Christmas to her and she does the repeats it back to him.<p>

Emily is pulled from her sleep because of a hyper child shaking her awake. Emily opens her eyes and she is met with arms caging her in. She wiggles out of Nolan's grasp to look at Arrayah.

"Mommy, he came! There's glitter everywhere and cookies are missing!" Arrayah informs her, bouncing on her knees and shaking Emily's arm.

"Really? We better wake up Uncle Nolan so he can go see!" Emily tells her, a mischievous look in her eyes. She picks Arrayah up and puts her directly in front of Nolan. Arrayah repeats the treatment of shaking his shoulder and speaking loudly near Nolan's ear. His arm raises and pokes her in the belly, making her laugh.

"The snooze button isn't working." He mumbles, "Better try again." He pokes her again, being rewarded with her laughter. He sits up and scoops Arrayah in his arms and starts tickling her, "Emily, I think our alarm clock is broken! Come help to see if we can turn it off!" Emily joins in on tickling Arrayah and knows he'll love his main gift. When they deem she's been tickled enough, they let her go and follow her into the living room. They sit down on the couch, Nolan manning the Nolpad's camera. They smile at Arrayah's reactions towards her gifts. Emily's favorite reaction from Arrayah is when she opened the mini-art easel and art supplies, with Arrayah running and crying into Emily's shoulder, telling her, "It's perfect!". Her other favorite reaction from her daughter was when she opened one of Nolan's gifts and saw it was a crayon mixer, and ran and hugged Nolan and he almost dropped the Nolpad. Emily had taken it from him as he hugged her because she knew he would want this moment on video. When Arrayah was done opening her gifts, Nolan and Emily open their gifts. Arrayah insists on filming them open their gifts like they did for her, so Nolan shows her how to work the video and how to hold the Nolpad steady. They open the gifts they got from Arrayah; she had somehow managed to paint coffee mugs for them along with little braided bracelets. Then they exchange gifts from each other. Nolan goes first (receiving more sweaters, a car charger, and a brief case for work) and then Emily (getting in clothes that look like they'll fit better, a picture of the three of them together, and a little infinity bracelet). Before the camera is shut off, Nolan goes behind the tree to get a hidden gift for Emily. He places it on Emily's lap and she looks at him with a questioning look. He nods and she looks at Arrayah for answers.

"I don't know, Mommy." Arrayah tells her. Emily looks back at Nolan, who's wearing that school boy grin he always has on. She tentatively takes the corner of the wrapping and pulls back and holds back a gasp when she sees the wood underneath. She makes quick work of the paper and let's a few tears slip. Her Infinity Box is in one piece and has been safe this whole time. She runs her fingertips over the soft wood of the intertwined infinity signs and feels her emotions being stirred. She looks back at Nolan and leans in to hug him. She pulls back, looks at his blue eyes and suddenly his lips are on hers. The kiss is soft and quick, but still full of passion. Emily feels out of breath suddenly and is broken from her trance by Arrayah.

"Eww!" Arrayah scrunches up her nose with her tongue sticking out. She smiles at Arrayah and motions for her to sit with them. She leans the Nolpad on her chair and sits between the two blonds. Emily wraps her arm around Arrayah and plants a kiss on her head and then takes her other hand, cups Nolan's worried face and lightly kisses his lips. It's like the first, simple, and sweet, and tender, and most importantly, child-friendly. She feels her heart soar and knows she's in the right place.

"Mommy! Uncle Nolan! This isn't Valentine's Day!" Arrayah struggles to get out of their grasp, but Nolan has his arm around her back and with Emily's arm around the front of her, she's stuck. They pull away to kiss her head and allow her to escape. She turns around and hugs both of them, thanking them for, as she put it, "The bestest Christmas _ever_!" and then goes over and turns the Nolpad off. As Arrayah opens a box, Emily leans into Nolan's ear.

"Thank you so much, Nolan." She places a light kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Emily." He whispers back and kisses her cheek.

* * *

><p>Their day continues, with the trio going to a church, and then Christmas dinner with Aiden. When they come home, they lounge around watching Christmas movies and eating left over cookies. Arrayah is up later than usual, but eventually crashes in the credits of <em>Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer<em>. Nolan carries her off to bed and Emily follows. They tuck her in and kiss her forehead, but she's too deep in sleep to notice. They go back to the living room where they sit together, with Emily curled into his side, his arms wrapped securely around her, one of her arms around his back and one hand on his heart. He runs his hand along her side in lazy circles. When they are both about to fall asleep, Emily remembers his final gift. She pulls away and he looks at her, worried she was changing her mind or he crossed a line. She goes to the linen closet where she had hidden the rectangular box in one of the bags her clothes were in. She tries to make the crutches clicking to be quieter as she makes her way to the couch. She tries to contain her nerves, so she doesn't give away what's in the box.

She hands him the package, "Don't open it just yet." She gets the Nolpad and sits in front of him so she can get his full reaction.

"Now?" He asks, looking at her questionably. She nods and can barely contain her excitement and nervousness. He takes his time taking off the paper and Emily can feel her heartbeat in her fingertips. He looks back at her and she forces a smile. He shows a plain white box to her and she nods, looking at him through the screen. He takes off the hid and looks dumbfound at the article in the box. Inside of the box is a folded blue jersey that says "Number-One Dad" in white letters. He looks at Emily and she can see the tears in his eyes. He picks up the jersey and tucked into it is a paper. He holds the paper in his hand and lays the jersey on his lap. He reads the paper and she hears him sniffle.

He chokes out a sob, "I'm her father?" He's overjoyed and all the pieces click together; how could he be blind to the fact that she looked like him?

"Yes, you're her dad, her _actual_ dad." Emily chuckles at him. He sniffles and looks away with a watery smile. He lets out a happy laugh, "I'm a dad." He folds the jersey back up and carefully puts the official letter on top. Emily shuts off the Nolpad and goes back to the couch he's sitting on. He wraps his arms around her and cries into her shoulder. She wraps her arms around him and lets him cry.

"This is great! I'm her dad!" He chokes out. Emily lets out a small chuckle and nods on his shoulder. She feels her eyes tear up, the relief finally hitting her. She's relieved Nolan is Arrayah's father, he adores her and will never hurt either of them. He pulls away first and plants a kiss on each cheek, on her forehead, on her nose, and finally on her lips.

"Definitely the best Christmas ever!" He whispers in her ear, "How are we going to tell her? And Aiden, and Jack and Charlotte. Oh my God they don't know!" He looks at her with concern, but not letting her go.

"We'll talk to her, take it slow, but I know she'll be happy; you've practically fathered her this whole time." Emily tells him with a light smile, "You still talk with them?"

"Yes, with everything that's been going on, I haven't had time to tell them that you're back and that you-we, is it we now?- have Arrayah." He rambles.

"How are they? How're Amanda and Carl? Are Declan and Charlotte still together?"

"They're great. She came clean of the whole switcheroo one night to Jack and Charlotte when she was a tipsy. Of course Jack was angry, but couldn't leave her when they had a son together; he's not the kind of guy to do that. I think their relationship is cracked, but they don't want to separate for Carl's sake. Declan and Charlotte had a baby boy, he's named Andre Emilio Porter. You can guess who he's named for." He smiles and Emily can feel her heart swell over having her nephew named after her, "I swear, I've never seen those two crazy kids happier. Don't worry, they both still went to college, Charlotte has a Master of Fine Arts degree and Declan has a Marketing in Business and Management degree."

"I'm happy for them!" Emily cheers, "When do you think we'll get to introduce them to Arrayah?"

Nolan rubs the back of his neck, "I don't think giving them the double whammy of 'Hey I'm not dead!' and 'I have a cute kid!' would go over well. Maybe we should tell them that you're alive and well, let on that we have a cute daughter, and then introduce them to her."

Emily can feel the happiness spread through her when he uses "our daughter", but disagrees with him, "Nolan, they're our friends," She takes his face in her hand, "I trust Amanda with my life, and I want to clear the air and start out fresh."

Nolan mulls over it and then takes both of her hands and kisses her hands, "Okay, we'll go with your plan, we should do it before the New Year so that way we can start off with a clean slate next year."

"Together?" She smiles and Nolan kisses her cheek again.

"Together." He nods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That's chapter 19 for yah. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and hope you continue. Don't forget to vote in the poll and have a good week!**


	21. Chapter 20

******A/N- Happy Monday! Thank you for those who followed and favorited this story! I think I've changed my mind about adding a certain thing into the story that would make you all want to have my head on a stake, I_ think_. ******

******Disclaimer- Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination and I don't profit from this.******

**Third POV:**

It's the day after Christmas and Nolan dodges a swerving car on the highway while Emily looks back at her sleeping daughter, her pigtails flopped over her face. They left early this morning so they could get to the Hamptons before the Christmas traffic hit, but they didn't leave early enough. Emily turns back around and faces Nolan.

"How much longer?" She asks, excitement lighting up her face. They were going to stay at her house for a few weeks to have some peace and quiet time and to reunite with old friends.

Nolan looks ahead at the traffic, "I'd say another hour or so."

He sees some if the excitement disappear, "Oh, okay." She twists back in her seat so she's facing the road, "Do you think we should've called first?" He hears a little anxiety in her voice, so he takes her hand and holds it on the console.

"I thought we could go to your house first, get settled, maybe tell Arrayah?" He says in a quiet sing-song voice.

Emily looks at him with a small smile on her face and quietly says, "Tell her what? That we're together or the other thing?"

"I was hoping both." He says cheekily, picking up her hand and kissing it without taking his eyes off the road. Emily can feel the skin tingle from the kiss, even though she should be used to the tingle.

"You're so excited to tell her." She chuckles, but is overly happy that he is accepting Arrayah as his.

"Of course I am!" They continue down the highway and through the traffic while making small talk until they reach Emily's cottage.

"It hasn't changed much." She notes, noticing that the brush surrounding her home is thicker than she remembered, but the house looks the same.

"Yah, it looks better in the spring and summertime, but everything is still the same. I've cleaned it since you've been gone, but nothing is out of place." Nolan explains, pocketing the keys. He gets out, gets Emily's crutches out, and opens her door.

"I think I could've managed." She stands up and out of the car, thankful to stretch her legs from the ride from the city to here, and kisses his cheek.

"You wake up Arrayah and I'll start on the luggage." He whispers against her ear, and then lightly kisses her lips. Emily nods and opens the back door to his car. She lightly places her hand on Arrayah shoulder and shakes it a little.

"Wakey wakey, Raya." She calls lightly. Arrayah opens her eyes, closes them, and then opens them again. She brings up her hands and rubs her eyes and face.

"Where are we, Mommy?" She yawns, sleep still lacing her voice.

"Well, sleepy-head, we're at Mommy's house." Emily unbuckles Arrayah's booster seat, helps her out and grabs her backpack of toys.

"The one where I met Uncle Nolan?" Arrayah reaches up to the sky to stretch.

"Yes, that one." Emily leads Arrayah up the stairs to the door, which Nolan has already unlocked for them. Inside all of her furniture is covered with white sheets, but the room is clean.

"I got to see your room when I was here." She chirps, more awake after the little walking.

"Really? Do you think you could show me where it is?" Emily knows very well where her room is; she knows this house like the back of her hand.

Arrayah happily obliges and runs up the stairs, each footstep sounding like a stomp. Emily takes her time getting up to the second level, and goes to the door Arrayah is standing by.

"This one?" Emily points at the door they stand by.

"I'm pretty sure! Uncle Nolan said this one was it." Emily smiles and hopes that soon she wouldn't be referring Nolan as an uncle for too much longer.

"Well, let's take a look." Emily opens the door and feels her heart strings tug when she sees the room. It's almost like it was before she was take, right down to the books stacked on her bedside table. The only thing difference is that the bedspread and sheets are missing.

"You're right, Ray-bear!" She cheers and she can see her beam with pride, "Now, let's go pick you out a room."

"I'm not sleeping with you?" Arrayah asks, cocking her head to the side, her curly pigtails tilting with her.

"No, we only slept in the same bed because Uncle Nolan's apartment only has one bed. Here, there are two other bedrooms you can choose from. We can paint it and decorate it anyway you want." Emily leads Arrayah down the hallway to the first spare bedroom. Inside is a white metal bed with just a mattress. Across from the foot of the bed is a small settee with a table next to it. A white antique dresser is to the right of the bed and a bookshelf is built near the closet. Arrayah walks around the room, sets her backpack on the settee and goes over to the bookshelf.

"Did you read these books, Mommy?" She asks, running her hand along the spines of the books she can reach.

"A while ago I did. Would you like to read them?" Emily sits on the bed to give her legs a break.

"Yeah. Can I sleep in here?" Arrayah rushes the last part, but Emily catches it.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen the other room." Emily tells her, even though the other room is practically identical, with only the bed frame color and room color being the biggest differences.

"I'm sure." Arrayah doesn't turn back around, but continues looking around.

"That's off our list. What would you like to paint it?"

"I like the color. Can we keep it?" Arrayah touches the faded mint green and white wainscoting.

Emily studies Arrayah; she thought she would've painted them a different color, like purple or pink. "We can, but I think we should go over it with another coat of paint so it's easier to see the colors."

"But it can still be the same color, right?" Arrayah finally turns back to her mother after examining the room.

"It will be the closest color we can find." Emily nods. Arrayah walks over to Emily and throws her arms around her neck.

"Thank you, Mommy." She whispers in her ear and Emily returns the hug

"Well, looks like I'm missing out on the hugfest." Nolan calls into the room. Emily looks up as Nolan walks toward them, a small suitcase in his left hand. She motions him over, so he sets the suitcase by the bookshelf and joins their hug.

"Hey Nolan, at some point we need to run by a hardware store to pick up some paint. I think this room and a few others need a fresh coat of paint." Emily tells him, and he smiles.

"I'm okay with that." He shrugs and hugs Emily and Arrayah closer.

"I can't breathe!" Arrayah calls between them, wiggling her arms between them. They both laugh and let go.

"Is that all the luggage?" Emily asks, watching Arrayah migrate back to the bookshelf.

Nolan nods, "Yes, and all of your linens are in their respective bags in the laundry room."

"That's good. Do you think we could start a few loads then call everyone?" Emily leans into Nolan's side, both watching their daughter open an old book.

"Sure, we can do that." Nolan stands up and offers her his hand. She takes it and Emily tells Arrayah to come down stairs when she's ready. The couple makes it down the stairs and starts pulling the sheets off her furniture.

"When we go out, we should pick up some fire wood and groceries." Nolan thinks out loud. Emily nods and pulls a sheet off a chair.

"I'm going to go start on the blankets." Emily tells him and he barely notices since he's all caught up in his thoughts. She loads up the washer and throws and pours in the detergent and fabric softener they brought with them. She separates the next few loads out in piles across the floor and goes back to the living room, where all the sheets are folded up into a box Nolan brought out and Arrayah is curled up in the corner of the couch with a book.

"Whatcha reading?" Emily asks, not able to see the cover. She sees Nolan from a window, talking on his cell phone.

"_The Secret Garden_." Arrayah tells her, holding up the antique book. Emily can see the worn cover with its faded colors, but distinguishable figures.

"Can you tell me who's it by?" Arrayah looks at the cover and studies it for a second, preparing each syllable in her head.

"Frances Hod-gee-son Burnett." Arrayah sounds out.

"The middle names is Hah- j-sun, but close enough." Emily corrects and then sits down next to her, "Will you read it out loud for me?"

Arrayah looks unsure, but doesn't want to disappoint her mommy, so she begins on the first page. She's on the third page when Nolan comes back into the room from the porch. Arrayah looks up, but then continues reading. Nolan and Emily make eye contact and he mouths, "Have you told her yet?" Emily shakes her head and mouths back, "Now would be a good time." He nods and goes over to them, picks Arrayah up, sits where she was sitting, then puts her in the middle of them. She doesn't freak out like he thought she would, she actually laughs at him. Nolan makes eye contact with Emily and he has a look that begs her to begin. Emily clears her throat.

"Arrayah, Nolan and I have something important to tell you." She begins and waits till Arrayah's focus is on her, "You think that… Dwayne is your Daddy that asked for a baby?" She pauses and waits for Arrayah to nod, "How would you feel if that wasn't true?"

Arrayah doesn't take long to mull over the questions, "I would be happy and like it, because Dwayne's mean. Why?"

Emil bites her lip and looks at Nolan, who clears his throat, "What would you say if I was your _real_ Daddy?" Emily can see the anxiety in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"I would be _really _happy then! You're nice, and funny, and you're not mean." Her answer makes both Emily and Nolan sigh in relief, "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, when we got those tests in the doctor's office, they were actually a test to see who your real Daddy is, and they proved to be Nolan." Emily explains quickly. It takes a minute for the words to register in her head, but when they do, Emily and Nolan see her face light up, "Nolan's my Daddy?"

"Yes, I'm your Daddy." Nolan answers, his voice firm but loving. Arrayah spins around and sits on her knees while on her parent's thighs and throws her arms around their necks, crying. They wrap their arms around her, and Emily releases a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong, Raya?" She rubs her hand up and down her back.

"This is the bestest thing ever!" She cries into their shoulders, and both Emily and Nolan laugh to release their pent up anxiety. Nolan taps Emily's hand and points to the mantel. She follows his point and sees a little whale sitting next to a plant. Emily smiles at him, knowing they caught this moment on tape.

* * *

><p>When Arrayah calms down, Emily and Nolan tell her that they are together, like "boyfriend and girlfriend" as Arrayah said. She had a similar reaction as the first, but no tears, just giggles and fast talking on how happy she was. Before Arrayah starts reading the book, Emily tells her they are going to meet some friends. They climb into their car and manage to make it to Jack's bar in about an hour. Nolan tells Emily that he called ahead to make sure they were awake and at the bar. They pull around to the back and get out. The bar hasn't changed much in Emily's eyes. They go around to the front with the cold wind hitting their cheeks. Nolan leads the way to the front door while Emily preps Arrayah for the people she's about to meet. He opens the door for them and goes in after Emily. They stand inside the warm bar in a cluster.<p>

"Jack, I'm here! There're some other people too!" He calls out. They hear the stomping of feet hitting the old stairs and Arrayah shrinks back into her parents' legs.

"Nolan, it better be good!" Jack calls back, with a joking tone. When he finally looks up, he stops in his tracks.

"Emily?" He can barely believe his eyes. They all assumed Emily was gone a few years ago.

"In the flesh and mostly one piece." She lightly jokes.

"Who's that?" He gestures toward the little girl pushing herself away from the approaching man. Nolan puts his hands lightly on her back to keep her from retreating, "He's a friend, Arrayah, he won't hurt you."

"Arrayah?" Jack repeats the name.

"Yes, Arrayah, my," Emily looks up at Nolan, "our daughter."

Jack accepts the truth, but feels a little anger crawl into his blood, "Is that _why _you left? You couldn't face it? Do you _know_ how _worried_ we were?!" He begins, but Nolan stops him.

"Arrayah is not the reason Emily was gone, Jack. She was actually _gone_ for a different reason." Nolan stresses the word and hopes that he gets the point that it can't be discussed with a child in the room.

"Oh." Jack says, "It's nice to meet you, Arrayah." Arrayah nods at him, but doesn't look at him. She's still skittish with new people and he sounded angry at first. "I guess you want to see Carl. Charlotte and Dec will be here soon with Andy." Jack calls up the staircase, "Carl! Amanda! Someone's here to see you!" They hear little footsteps across the ceiling and see a little boy with a mop of curly light brown hair rush down the stairs.

"Hi Uncle Nolan, thank you for the Christmas gift!" Carl stands by his father.

"You're welcome Carl." They hear a smaller set of steps come down the stairs and a gasp.

"Emily?" She covers her mouth with her hands. She was one who took Emily's disappearance the hardest, after Nolan. Emily had basically been her sister and it felt exactly like losing a sister when she was kidnapped.

"It's me, Amanda." Emily shrugs, trying to hide her excitement. Amanda walks up to her and hugs her, being mindful of her crutches.

"What happened to you?" Amanda asks looking down at her leg.

"That can be explained later." Emily puts a hand on her shoulder, and feels a hand on her pant leg. She looks down and meets Arrayah's curious gaze.

"I think I should introduce both you and Carl to mine and Nolan's daughter, Arrayah." Amanda gives her a questioning look, but lets it go. She turns around and signals Carl to stand by her. When he meets his mother and leans into her side, she introduces him. "Arrayah, this is my son, Carl." She puts her arm around her son, who towers over Arrayah, and she feels even smaller and shyer.

"Hi Arrayah!" He greets by taking her hand and shaking it, not feeling shy or bashful; he's doesn't have a shy bone in his body. Arrayah looks up at her parents for approval. Emily nods and Nolan pushes her lightly forward. "Hi Carl." She says quietly, pulling back her hand.

"You're quiet! You can be loud! Daddy and Mommy don't care! I'm loud _all_ the time." He tells her very loudly and Arrayah just wants to go back home. "I know you can talk! You just told me hi! Or is that the only thing you can say? Are you from a different country?" Arrayah looks at her parents with pleading eyes.

"Hey, bud, I think you should back off and give her some space." Jack walks up behind him and throws him over his shoulder, playing airplane around the bar.

"I am _so_ sorry about that. He's not shy and we are still working on boundaries with him." Amanda apologizes.

"I think you're okay, right Arrayah?" Nolan looks down at his daughter, his heart still doing flips when he thinks of the word.

"He's too loud." She mumbles and Amanda laughs while Emily blushes at her daughter's surprising bluntness.

"He _is_ a loud one." Amanda laughs, "He gets it from me, doesn't he Emily?"

"He doesn't get it from_ Jack_ that's for sure." Emily laughs with her. They hear the bar door open and Emily and Nolan turn around to see who it is. Declan and Charlotte, no longer teenagers, stand inside the tavern with a little boy, with thick dark hair, asleep on Declan's shoulder.

"Emily?" Charlotte does a similar -cliché- motion of covering her mouth to mask her surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- How do you think Charlotte will react to Emily's reappearance? The room I described was the guest room Nolan stayed in season two. For any confusion, I've kept their names the same as the show, with Faux-Amanda being the real Emily and the Faux-Emily being the real Amanda. Anyways, I hope you all have a good week and don't forget to vote!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N- Happy Monday (or Tuesday, I'm posting really late) I hope you've all had a good week! Thank you to Guest(s) for reviewing and those who favorited or followed this story! This chapter has a couple of biggies, and I think you may wish for harm to rain upon me after you finish the last few chapters.**

****Disclaimer- Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. I also have very little knowledge of law, medicine and psychiatry and how certain situations are handled.****

**Third POV:**

Amanda speaks up before Emily has a chance to greet Charlotte, "Char, before you say anything, let's let the kids go play upstairs." The adults can see the wheels turning in Charlotte's head, trying to piece together what's happened. She looks between Emily and Arrayah, then up to Amanda, then back to Emily. Without saying a word to either woman, she turns to a confused Declan. She starts waking up her son and when he is finally awake, Declan sets the little boy down. He rubs his eyes, and looks at the small crowd of people in front of him.

"Hi!" He waves, "I'm Andre, but I like being called Andy!" He walks up to Arrayah, grabs her hand, and shakes it, "What's your name?"

Arrayah looks up at her parents, not liking the sudden contact. "Introduce yourself, Ray." Nolan encourages her. She squints her eyes at her father, indicating that he's a traitor now.

"I'm Arrayah." She tells him and pulls her hand back.

"It's nice to meet you Arrayah! Oh, thank you Uncle Nolan for the Christmas gift!" He walks up and hugs Nolan's legs. Nolan looks down at Andre, his gaze being met with gleaming brown eyes, the same as Charlotte and Emily.

"You're welcome, Andy." He pats his head and Jack and Carl come back up to the front of the bar. Jack puts a squirming Carl down to hug his brother and Andre and Carl do a little handshake they made up. Amanda suggests that the boys show Arrayah the play room upstairs while the adults talk. Arrayah reluctantly agrees to this, going up the stairs in a sulky manner while the boys race and wrestle to the top. When the children are out of sight, the Emily sits down on one of the bar stools, with Amanda on one side and Nolan on the other. Charlotte begins, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where were you all these years, Emily? Were you gone because you had a child and couldn't tell us?" She starts pacing, trying to sort out her emotions and Nolan almost speaks up, but Emily's hand over his knee stops him, "Why didn't you try to contact us, if not him, you could've tried to call _me_ or Amanda. We wouldn't have told him, we would've helped you! We've been worried for years! We've searched for years, and you just come back!" Charlotte leans against the bar and Declan rubs her shoulders, "Did you even want to be found?" For the first time today, Emily sees the scared teenager she remembers.

"Are you done Charlotte?" Amanda asks, hoping the younger woman's words didn't hurt Emily too much.

"I think so." Charlotte breathes out, wiping a few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

Emily looks at Nolan and takes his hand, "I don't know how to start this." She doesn't break eye contact with Nolan. He squeezes her hand and she can feel a little confidence build up, "I didn't leave on my own. A man named Dwayne kidnapped me and held me captive for seven years. He did things to me, things I wouldn't wish on anyone. The July after I was taken, I gave to Arrayah. Dwayne assumed she was his, after everything that happened. I thought for the safety of my baby and me, I would allow him to think that. I tried to leave a few times, before and after Arrayah was born." Emily takes a calming breath after her voice starts to shake and looks away from Nolan, "When Arrayah escaped, I was told she was dead. Dwayne and his family blamed me for it, and he told me we were leaving soon. One night, I assume it was night, Dwayne came down and started beating me. He took a sledge-hammer and hit me in the leg. I went unconscious soon after that and I assumed I had died. When I woke up, I was in the hospital and he and his crew had been arrested." Emily looks at Charlotte and Jack, seeing the guilt in their eyes.

"Emily, I am so _sorry_! I really shouldn't have…" Charlotte begins, but Emily stops her, her little sister has nothing to be sorry for, "You have nothing to be sorry for, and you don't either Jack." There's a moment of silence, then Declan clears his throat.

"Char, is it the right time to tell them?" He whispers in her ear, and everyone staring at them. Charlotte blushes and nods, "Well, it looks like Andy won't be an only child for much longer. Charlotte is officially four months pregnant!" Amanda is the first to throw her arms around the young woman. Emily gets up and hobbles over to hug Charlotte after Amanda lets her go. Jack and Nolan go and pat Declan on the back and congratulate him. They are interrupted when the boys chase Arrayah down the stairs.

"Mommy!" She cries and nearly trips on the last stair, but regains her balance and rushes over to her mother.

"Don't tell, Arrayah! It was an accident!" Carl yells after her and his caught be Jack and Declan catches Andre.

"What was an accident?" Amanda questions, looking between both boys, hands on her hips.

"Carl through a gun at me and it hit me in the ear!" Arrayah explains, looking up at her mother with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It wasn't a _real_ gun! I was throwing it at Andre and she was between us!" Carl defends, trying to get out of his father's grasp.

"Carl, you shouldn't throw anything at anyone. Apologize to Arrayah." Amanda demands, angry at her son and embarrassed that he did that.

"But she was in the way! I even said, 'duck'! She didn't listen!" Carl yells, and Arrayah shrinks into her mother's good leg.

"You still shouldn't have thrown your toy." Amanda tells her son, "Now apologize." Carl slowly makes his way over to Arrayah.

"I'm sorry, Arrayah, for throwing my toy gun at you. I shouldn't've done it. I hope you can forgive me." Carl looks down, and then looks at Arrayah with a pleading look, "I hope you can forgive me."

Arrayah looks up at her mother for an answer, but Emily only nods, "I accept your apology."

Carl perks right up and is about to take Arrayah and Andre back upstairs, but Nolan tells Jack they should be heading back home, and that they were welcome to stop by anytime. There is an exchanging of hugs and another round of congratulations for Declan and Charlotte. The little family goes back outside to their car and drive back to Emily's cottage. Before Nolan can start a conversation with Emily or Arrayah, they are both already asleep. He laughs quietly and shakes his head. When they are almost home, he remembers the need to run by a store before going home, but doesn't want to wake up his two favorite girls. He decides that food and firewood are higher up on the list, so he pulls into a Walgreens. He nudges Emily awake and then wakes up Arrayah.

"I think you should go in with me to pick up some groceries. We can get bare essentials tonight, and then tomorrow we can make a run somewhere else." Nolan explains as Emily rubs her eyes and wakes up. She nods as she yawns, watching Nolan get out, get her crutches, pull Arrayah out of the car, and then open her door. She fiddles with her crutches while Nolan adjusts a sleeping Arrayah on his shoulder.

"She's really out of it, isn't she?" Emily laughs, smoothing her daughter's curls away from her face.

"I think so, we left pretty early and she went to bed later than she's used to." Nolan reminds her as they make it into the store. Nolan finds a shopping cart and puts Arrayah in the cart where the groceries go, even though he knows she would fit in the child seat. Emily shuffles next to Nolan as they go down the aisles picking out snacks and little microwave dinners for the night. They are about to check out when Arrayah wakes up and wants out of the cart. Nolan helps her out but tells her to hold onto the cart. They pay for what they gathered and load it into the back of his car. He drives them to the cottage, stopping a little local shop to buy fire wood. When they arrive home, they all carry something into the house. Nolan was wary at first, but Emily promised to only carry two of the light bags. They get inside and put away the groceries, except what they would be eating for lunch. After lunch, Nolan makes a fire, Arrayah gets her book and reads to herself while her parents do laundry and other house work. Their day continues with ease, and Arrayah is the first to go to bed. They tuck her in, kiss her good night and go back downstairs, with her bedroom door cracked open so they could hear her if needed. They go back down stairs and sit on the couch, with Emily tucked up against Nolan and his arms around him. They enjoy the peace and quiet and each other's company.

"It's still hard to wrap my head around that we are here, we are safe, and we have Arrayah upstairs." Emily whispers as she starts dozing off, cuddling against him.

"It's like the best dream ever and I don't want to wake up." Nolan mumbles against her ear.

She couldn't have said it better herself.

* * *

><p>New Year's Eve and Day come and go with a mini party at the cottage with Declan, Charlotte and Andre, Jack, Amanda and Carl, and Aiden and his new-old-"friend", Niko. They allowed the three children to stay up and watch the ball drop and "toast" to it, their flutes, along with Emily, Amanda, and Charlotte's, filled with apple juice. The party doesn't last long after that, and the family's and couple make their way home, with Niko and Aiden taking a cab back to where they were staying.<p>

A few days later, Emily is curled up against Nolan on the couch after Arrayah has finally gone to sleep. Her nightmares were dissipating and getting farther and farther apart since Emily came home, and so were Emily's. They had a little count-up on the Arrayah's door for encouragement, a little chalk board that Arrayah decorated and Emily wrote _Days since Last Nightmare_. They checked on it each morning, since Arrayah was typically up before them, and it was a discreet way for her to admit she had one. So far they were on the ninth day in the cottage and she hadn't had one.

Emily shifts through the news column on the Nolpad while Nolan rereads some classical book he picked up at a store during their big grocery run. She's about to close out when a headline catches her eye.

"Missing Socialite Found Alive"

Her stomach drops as the words ring in her head and she sees the picture that goes along with it, a picture of her that looks like it's been taken a life time ago. She nudges her elbow lightly against Nolan's ribs to get his attention away from the book he's engrossed in. When he looks down at her with a smile, and she doesn't return it, he feels the worry edge its way into his body. She uses her head to slightly gesture to the screen. He looks down and reads the headline. He gently takes the Nolpad from her grasp and clicks on the article. He skims through it and feels his color drain; it has almost all the fact right, right down to the part of her daughter's existence, except her true paternity.

"Emily, I will find whoever wrote this and their source." He looks down and sees tears in her eyes. He puts the Nolpad on the table next to him, pulls her closer, and kisses her temple, "What's going through your head?

"They know, everyone knows!" She snaps, "I thought we could lay low longer, not face the real world. Now we can't! Everyone knows what those _things_ did to me!" She turns in his arms and cries out her frustrations into his chest, "What if Arrayah searches out names and sees this article? She'll freak out and feel guilty! I never wanted her to know what happened down there!" She continues to cry while Nolan comforts her until they are interrupted by the landline ringing. Nolan whispers that he'll get the phone, kisses her forehead and pulls away. He retrieves the phone and answers before checking the caller ID.

"Nolan Ross speaking." He rushes his voice as he gets a box of tissues and walks over to Emily. Her cries have turned into little sniffles and he hands her the box. She wipes her cheeks and blows her nose.

"Hi, Nolan, Natasha Green here, I need to speak with Emily, is she there?" The detective's voice sounds too sweet to Nolan.

"What you can say to Emily, you can say to me. I'm going to put it on the speaker." Nolan tells her, clicking the button and giving it to Emily. Emily takes a breath to steady her voice.

"Hello?" She says, her voice still wavering from crying.

"Emily, tell Nolan to leave, right now!" Natasha orders.

"Why should he leave?" Emily is more alert now, sitting straighter while Nolan throws his arm around her shoulder.

"Have you seen the latest headline? They know Emily, almost everything except who Arrayah's father is. I think it was leaked by either a nurse, or someone my squad. I think Nolan should leave so the press can't touch him or make this worse. I thought we could easily go through court without any press!" Natasha rambles.

"I can handle the press, Natasha. I'm not leaving Emily to deal with this alone." Nolan pulls Emily in tighter, and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, try looking at it from this point of view: you go back to New York, and make the press _think_ that Emily is with you. I can't risk this case to go down the drain because of a reporter and we can't have Emily even more stressed out to testify." Nolan feels Emily stiffen at the mention of testifying and he looks down with a curious look on his face; he thought they would just use her statement in court and she would never have to face Dwayne ever again. Why wouldn't Emily tell him?

"I don't know about it, we'll make a decision and call you back later." Nolan hangs up the phone before she can argue. He pulls away from Emily who's looking down at her lap like a child in trouble.

"You're going to testify?" He questions, his feelings switching between sadness, anger, and disappointment that she lied again.

"I am required to testify. They need it and if the jury sees me and hears what happened from me, they think it will help the case win. I'm not testifying just against Dwayne and his clan, I'm also testifying against Victoria and Conrad." Her gaze doesn't leave her lap and she starts picking at her cuticle.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Nolan snaps, his anger showing and Emily shrinks away from him.

"The day I go to court." She tells him sheepishly.

"Don't you think it would've been important for me to know before hand?" He gets up and starts walking around the couch, hoping to walk out his anger; he doesn't like feeling this way toward Emily.

"Yes, but you would hover me even more than you already were! I just wanted to get it and move on!" Emily finally looks up and Nolan can see the spark in her eyes, just like when she was explaining a scheme when they were just partners in bringing down the Graysons, and he knows that look is dangerous.

But he's not caring now, "Oh so 'caring' is now classified as 'hovering'?"

"Nolan, I could barely go to the bathroom without you following me to make sure I didn't fall in or _kill myself_." Emily hisses.

"That was a one-time thought! You could barely move around and you are still getting used to your crutches! What if you slipped, hit your head, and fell unconscious and I'm not there?!"He stands in front of her and she stands up, toe-to-toe with him, "You're still… fragile, Emily." Once the word is out of his head, he knows he's made a mistake.

"Is that how you see me, Nolan, a fragile girl that needs protecting and fixing?" The spark that once occupied her eyes is now a full blaze.

"I didn't mean it like that, Emily! I was meaning you're still broken… Shoot, not the right choice! I swear I didn't mean it like_ you're _broken," Nolan begins, his bravado gone and replaced with a fumbling fool, but Emily stops him.

"I think I've heard enough. I think we need some space from each other…" The blaze behind Emily's eyes is diminishing from the overwhelming sadness of her decision, "I… I don't want this to end, but I don't want us to stand here and say mean things at each other that we'll only regret later. Maybe you should go back to the city for a few days." Emily looks down at her foot and cast, not wanting to say it to his face. When it's silent for a few moments, she looks up and wishes she hadn't. Nolan's face has fallen and his eyes look like broken glass.

"Is that what you want?" He rasps out, keeping his voice as steady as he can.

"Not really, but I think it's the smartest thing to do." Emily grabs her elbows and cradles them to her chest, trying to protect her heart from her own decision.

"Okay. I'm… just going to grab my things. I don't think I'll be gone for too long that we need an unofficial custody schedule?" He looks like a kicked puppy and Emily wishes she had another idea to erase this one.

"I don't think so, but you're free to see her anytime. It would be wrong to deny her the opportunity to see you because of her parents' indecisiveness." Emily tells him, tears barging at the bottom of her eye lids. Nolan nods as he goes upstairs, being quiet, but he still drags his feet. She goes upstairs to Arrayah's room, watching her sweet little angel sleep while Emily's inner demons fight. She doesn't realize she's been standing there long till Nolan lightly touches her shoulder.

"Can I say goodbye to her?" He asks. Emily nods and moves out of the way. She watches Nolan go up to Arrayah's bedside, pick her up, kiss her cheek and forehead, and tell her that Daddy was leaving because of work business. Arrayah mumbles something of the line of, "I love you." And fell back asleep. He kisses her forehead and tucks her back in. He lets Emily exit the room first, and then closes the door behind him.

"I thought it would be easier to tell her I had to go back to work than to tell her what's really going on." Nolan shrugs, and Emily is almost mad at him for lying to their daughter when he got mad at her for lying to him, but lets it go. She nods at him and follows him to the living room. By the door is one bag and his shoes.

"My other bags are in the car." He tells her as he slips on his tennis shoes. She nods, the after- fight feelings setting it, the numbness she is used to feeling by now, "You keep this Nolpad so I can video chat with her, and you if you feel up to it. I can just get another one from the office and sync all my stuff up from the Puff when I log into my account." He gives her his Nolpad and she holds it to her chest.

"Well, I guess this is bye for now." He opens the door when she is breaks from the numbness.

"Hey, Nolan, I love you." She blurts out before she can process what she said.

He smiles sadly, "I know, Emily. I love you too." He closes the door and Emily sinks to the couch, her head in her hands. Somewhere deep inside her tells her she made the right choice of making him go, but the majority of her is breaking apart and weeping that she made the wrong decision. She clicks lock button on the Nolpad and on the lock screen is a slide show of him, and Emily, and Arrayah. She stares at the screen for a few moments, captivated by the fading pictures of before the kidnapping and after. She sees pictures of when she was probably still being held captive or in the hospital, because they were of just Arrayah and him, or Arrayah by herself. Her favorite one she sees is of her little girl, zipped up to the neck in a pink puffy jacket coming down a slide, her curls flying out behind her like a cape and her arms up like she could touch the sky. She puts the Nolpad down on the table, locks the doors, and goes upstairs to Arrayah's room. She pulls back the blankets, cradles her daughter, and lies next to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she is awoken by Arrayah poking her face. Emily opens her eyes and is met with the oh-so-familiar blue eyes. Her little girl has pulled away some, but she is still within her mother's grasp.<p>

"Mommy, what are you doing in my bed?" Arrayah asks, pulling her bunny and bear from out between them.

"Well, Arrayah, I'm back to Day Zero of being nightmare free." Emily feels the tears pool up in her eyes and tries to force them back so her daughter won't see.

"It's okay, Mommy. We can cuddle to make it better, and then maybe we can talk about it!" Arrayah throws her little arm over Emily and Emily chuckles sadly. She pulls her daughter close and feels some comfort of the closeness of her child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So, how many wish for me to step on rusty nails? On the bright side, they aren't broken up, but they're not together. I hope you continue reading to see if (well, more than likely _how) _they get back together. See you next week!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N- This update has a small chance of saying it's being updated on a Tuesday. Oops...**

**Guys, we are in the homestretch! This story will end when the chapter name says "Chapter 25". This is so bittersweet. ****To Guest: Charlotte will not appear much in this story, as so much in a surprise I will unveil in Chapter 25. ****One final thing: school for me starts back on August seventh, so if my next three updates are longer apart, you will know why.**

******Disclaimer- Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. I also have very little knowledge of law, medicine and psychiatry and how certain situations are handled.******

**Third POV:**

Emily and Nolan continue not seeing each other for the next two weeks. Nolan hasn't seen Arrayah in these two weeks in person, but not from the lack of trying. Work has been crazy for him, and Arrayah and Emily's schedules have been everywhere, so he's only video chatted with her a couple of times.

Nolan managed to find out who leaked Emily's story, and he found it was some low reporter who saw Emily shopping one day and started following her around. How he got past Emily's ninja senses was beyond him; she has been more vigilant now than she was before she was held captive. He worked his magic and now the reporter was out of a job, out of money, and the IRS is after him. Before he met Emily, he would've felt guilty, but now, he feels a little warm and fuzzy inside since the guy that put a damper on things between him and Emily was ruined.

Emily Arrayah had let it slip in one of her sessions that it was just Emily and her in the house, so now Emily has a few home studies to look forward to and is now mandated to go to the psychiatrist appointments, and will have an evaluation at the end of the month.

But during these two weeks, Emily, Nolan, and Arrayah's nightmares increased, from stress or the impending trial, or a mixture of both. Emily had found out that they subpoenaed Arrayah's testimony against the Campbells. Emily tried everything in her power to make sure she didn't, but they would arrest Emily with contempt of court if she didn't let her daughter testify. When she told Arrayah, it seemed all the progress they made with her went down the drain. She was even clingier to Emily, would cry when Emily would take her to therapy or the doctor, she stopped putting effort into her school work and drawings, and Emily could see Arrayah falling apart inside. Emily felt infuriatingly helpless as her daughter spiraled downward.

The plan worked, the press believed Emily is in the city, but Emily wonders to what expense this is worth. Would it have been better if they were all pestered by cameras and reporters, or live in some-type of peace, but absolutely miserable. Emily wishes she knew, because she just wants her daughter to be happy again.

* * *

><p>One Sunday morning, Emily and Arrayah go to town to run a few errands when her car comes back from the shop; seven years of minimal use didn't help the car's mechanics. She drops off some things that need dry cleaned, gets some fresh produce from the little stand that's been there for decades, and does a little shopping at a few of the boutiques for spring clothes for Arrayah and her. Arrayah is getting closer to an ideal weight and Emily is slowly starting to fill into her body. Her collar-bone and cheek bones aren't as prominent, the little fat she's put on is starting to cover her ribs; she's starting to look more human than skeleton. Emily and Arrayah go practically undetected, due to Emily wearing a head scarf, hat, glasses and a heavy coat<p>

Once a young worker helps put away their bags, Emily takes Arrayah out for lunch at a small restaurant across the square. They are seated inside in a cozy corner booth and are given menus. Once their orders are placed, Emily shows Arrayah how to play a kid version of Hangman; it's the same principle as Hangman, but instead of whoever hangs the man first loses, it's whoever draws a dog first loses. Arrayah's face lightens as they play the little game on a napkin throughout lunch, and is pleased with herself when she only draws a dog once by the time Emily pays the bill. As they cross the square to Emily's car, she feels her back stiffen as a familiar voice calls her name. She doesn't stop, but doesn't pick up the pace, so there isn't any more attention on her. She's hoping that by acting casual he will think he has the wrong person.

"Mommy? That man is calling your name. Shouldn't we stop?" Arrayah pokes at Emily, but Emily doesn't speak up as Arrayah tries to get her mother to answer her. Emily can feel people's eyes on her even more now that Daniel Grayson is calling after her. She's almost to the car when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She tries to pull away, but his grip is strong.

"Emily!" He turns her around and hugs her, planting a kiss in her hair. She's getting the same disgusting, crawling feeling she got when Dwayne decided to "play" with her. She tries to push away, but she's not as strong as she used to be. Daniel pulls away a little, but keeps his hands at her waist. Emily looks him in the eye, and she can see that some things have stayed the same, like his hair style and grin, but other things have changed. His eyes have lost that happy, carefree twinkle and she can see a few grey hairs sprinkled in his hair, and there's just something_ off_ about him.

"Not now, Daniel." She whispers, hoping to steel herself from him. She can see the confusion in his eyes.

"But, why? I read the article, I'm so _sorry_, Emily. I should've been with you that night, but I was with my Dad. I'm _sorry_, Emily." Daniel stops when Emily pulls away and holds her hand up. She knew where he was; he was the one who spotted her movement in the shadows that night.

"Not here, Daniel. We can talk tonight, at my house." Emily is trying to shake the crawling feeling, trying to be strong in front of her daughter, who is pushing herself against the car, trying to hide herself.

"Okay, yah. Do you need help driving or putting anything away?" He's about to go around to the passenger side when Emily shakes her head.

"I'm fine, Daniel, I promise." Emily opens the passenger door, helps Arrayah in, makes sure she's buckled in correctly, and then closes the door. Daniel opens the driver's door for her; she climbs in, puts her crutches in the passenger seat, and closes the door. Daniel knocks on the window and she rolls it down.

"What time would be a good time for me to come by?" He leans an arm against the door and Emily almost drives off, taking her daughter to the city, to her father's apartment and hiding there until the trial is over, then they all three could restart somewhere, if Nolan still wanted to do that, but she doesn't. She contemplates a time.

"Is eight-thirty okay?" Arrayah should be asleep by then, and shouldn't witness anything.

"Eight-thirty is perfect." Daniel smiles at her and she forces a smile on her face.

"I'll see you then." Emily rolls up her window and drives off. The only thing stopping her from breaking down is her little girl in the back seat. She keeps clearing her throat to keep herself crying.

"Mommy, are you sick? Who was that man?" Arrayah looks in the rear-view mirror to make eye contact.

Emily ponders on how to explain this to her, "His name is Daniel, and I knew him from a while ago."

Arrayah seems to accept what her mother tells her, "Am I going to stay up while he's there?"

Emily shakes her head, and checks the road to make sure it's still clear, "I hope you're still asleep by then. We are going to be talking about things I don't want you to hear." Emily tells her gently, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Why can't I listen?" Arrayah's mood changes drastically; she doesn't trust her mommy with that man alone, and she'll be there when he's there, "I'm turning seven in July! I'm basically a grown-up!" She's not risking her mommy falling in love with another man, even though she shouldn't worry about that; Emily only has eyes for Nolan. Also, something about Daniel isn't sitting right with her.

Emily hides the small smile that tries to pull her lips up, "Arrayah, we will be talking about things that are not appropriate for even a seven-year old's ears. After dinner, you will do what we have been doing. You will get your bath, play for a bit, and then we'll read to each other before bed." Emily passes a slow car and makes a turn on the road her cottage is on.

Arrayah is silent for a minute, trying to find an argument, "But I don't want to go to bed at eight!"

"Arrayah, you need your sleep, you have school in the morning." Emily retorts, her eyes not leaving the road to look at her daughter. Arrayah is starting to get worried; she has to be there when that man is there, there is something not right with him!

"We can start later! You need to sleep too! We can start at nine-thirty!" Arrayah protests, not backing down.

"Arrayah, my answer is no, and that's final. It's not up for debate." Emily tells her, almost using a strict tone.

Arrayah resorts to something she used to get beat for, "But Mommy!" She hasn't whined in what she thinks is years; she's been too afraid to use it.

"Arrayah, don't whine, you know better." Emily warns, making eye contact through the mirror, "As I said, this is not up for debate." Arrayah sticks out her bottom lip as a final attempt, but Emily shakes her head. The car ride is silent of all noise, but the radio playing some old-timey song that reminds Emily of her late-father. When they get home, they take the bags inside. They put away the groceries and take the clothes to the laundry room to be washed. Emily starts a load of laundry and puts the breakfast dishes in the wash while Arrayah reads on the couch. For the next few hours, Arrayah gives Emily the silent treatment. When she joins her at the dinner table, Emily is exasperated by the silence.

"Arrayah, are you really so mad at me for not letting you stay up that you're giving me the silent treatment? Emily asks after Arrayah takes the first bite of her dinner. Arrayah shrugs her shoulders.

"You don't know?" Emily asks and sees her daughter shake her head, "Then tell me what's going through your head. Maybe I can help you."

Arrayah thinks about how to put her words, but she can't, "I don't like him one bit, Mommy."

Emily is taken aback by Arrayah's reasoning, "You don't like Daniel?" She thinks back to all the times she's heard that sometimes kids have a sixth sense about people. She knows she had it about Victoria when she was not much older than Arrayah. She starts feeling antsy about Daniel coming over tonight.

Arrayah shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry Mommy."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Ray-bear." Emily pats Arrayah's free hand.

"Does this mean I can stay up with you?" Arrayah looks a little excited to possibly be there to guard her mommy.

"No, Raya, but you can keep a phone and the Nolpad in your room tonight. If we wake you up with yelling, I want you to call Aiden, Daddy, or Amanda."

"But I don't know their numbers." Arrayah tells her.

"That's okay; I'm going to show you how to use speed-dial." Emily gets up and retrieves one of the phones. She tells her that when she presses one, it will call Nolan, two is for Aiden, and three is for Amanda. She has Arrayah repeat it back to her. Emily keeps Arrayah on her schedule and she thinks she may have dropped the subject.

"What if he tries to hurt you? What do I do then?" Arrayah questions as they lay in her bed with a book between them. The Nolpad and one phone sit on her bedside table.

"You make sure to stay out of sight and call the police." Emily wraps her arms around her daughter, trying to reassure her.

"Where will I hide?" Arrayah peers up at Emily. Emily gets up and goes to her closet where Arrayah follows her. She opens the closet and opens up the floor by putting her nails under the hardwood. Underneath the floor is a little room, just big enough for an adult body. "You will hide in here or in that trunk over there." Emily gestures to the little trunk she found at an antique shop and it held a couple of blankets and a few toys.

"What if he finds me?" Arrayah asks, and for the first time in a while, Emily can see the Arrayah that would come down to the cellar to see her. A little girl with broken, scared blue eyes that only wanted to help, but was too little to do anything. They both go back to her bed.

"I don't think he would hurt a little kid, but if he, or anyone else, tries to hurt you, you try to fight back. Scream, kick, punch, anything to get free and away. Maybe tomorrow I can show you some things I learned in Japan. You remember me telling you about Japan, right?" Emily tucks Arrayah back into bed and situates her stuffed animals around her.

"Yah, you trained and learned how to fight." Arrayah gets comfortable, "Mommy, why didn't you ever fight Dwayne?"

Emily feels her stomach churn, "I was worried that he would hurt you or someone else. We'll talk about it when you're older." Emily kisses her forehead, turns on the nightlights Arrayah insisted on, and is about to turn off the lights when Arrayah speaks up.

"Hey Mommy!" She yawns.

"Yes Arrayah?" Emily's fingers hover over the light switch.

"I'm a few seconds older." Arrayah giggles, and then snuggles into her pillows.

Emily laughs, "Good night my angel." She turns off the light and closes the door. She leaves the hall light; it was another thing that started with Arrayah after she made Nolan leave; she had to have the hallway light on along with two nightlights in her room when she went to bed. Emily goes downstairs and cleans the remains of dinner. She wipes the counters and table, and then starts another load of laundry. She's reading the book Nolan left behind, _The Count of Monte Cristo_. She's made it into a few pages when she hears a knock at the door. She looks at the clock and sees it's five minutes past nine. She looks over the couch and sees Daniel standing at the door with a bouquet of bloody red roses. Emily goes and unlocks the door. She lets him in and she sees his steps are a little unstable. He offers her the roses and she thanks him. She takes the over-paid for flowers and gently puts them in a vase. She sees he's sitting on her couch and she goes to sit across from him in the chair Arrayah typically sits in when she wants to read alone.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Emily asks, crossing her broken leg over her good leg.

"I want to… get back together Babe." Emily swears he's stumbling over his words, but she dismisses it as her imagination. The Daniel she thinks she knows wouldn't drink before coming over, "I'll help you raise your daughter."

"Daniel, that's very kind, but I'm not looking for a relationship." Emily nearly finishes the sentence "with you", but she stops.

"We don't have… to be serious." He stumbles and pauses while he talks and Emily knows she's not imagining it.

"Daniel, are you drunk?" Emily feels uneasy to be in the same room as a drunk man, and even more nervous with her child upstairs.

"Nah Babe… just a little tipsy." Daniel chuckles, standing up and going over to Emily. When Emily stands up, she loses her balance, but Daniel catches her.

"Daniel, this is a bad idea. You should go home, sober up, then we'll meet up." Emily tries move away, but he pulls her in for a bone crushing hug. She hears him inhale and feels him place and a kiss on her head. She puts her arms between them to push him away, but he keeps his grip around her firm.

"I missed you so much, like you wouldn't know. I went crazy looking for you and I felt like my heart broke each time those detectives said they could find you. Then I heard from a few people that you were back, and staying with _Nolan_ of all people. I didn't really worry, since I don't think you're his type." Daniel chuckles at the thought of Emily and Nolan together.

Emily feels a fire ignite in her, no one talks about Nolan in that way in front of her. This new passion summons up all of her energy and she punches Daniel in the side. He loosens his grip and Emily gets away from him. When she sees the look in Daniel's eyes, she knows she's made a really bad mistake. She still has a broken leg and can barely get away. Even if she did get away, her daughter is upstairs and can't defend herself.

"You little shrew!" He yells and Emily flinches, not because of the insult, but because he may wake up Arrayah, "You should be _grateful_ that I came to take you back! Do you know how many women would _kill_ to be in your position?"

"Daniel, leave my house before I call the police!" Emily moves to put space between them. Daniel moves quicker than she remembers he could and before she realizes it, she's on the floor and he's on top of her, "Do you know how much I still_ love_ you? I will stay, help you raise your daughter." He stops and kisses her on the lips and she can feel the bile rise up in her throat; she wants to do something, but the world around her is spinning, "You know, I used to think, and still do, about having children together: blond little kids running along the beach, running through Grayson Manor halls, playing in the garden. It can happen now, we can be a family. I will take your little girl in and make her forget about her sorry excuse for a father. She can become _our_ little girl." She can smell the alcohol on his breath and he kisses her again and she sees spots coming into her vison. She tries to fight, but she's weak. She feels him unbutton her shirt, and then she hears a scream.

"Get off my Mommy!" She feels Arrayah's foot go between her and Daniel, with it making more contact with her ribs than Daniel's body. She feels the weight of Daniel's body leave her and she's almost relieved, if only the room would stop spinning and if her vision could clear up.

"Listen Pookie, I'm going to be your new Daddy…" Daniel starts, his words still slurring.

"I don't need a new Daddy, I got one!" Arrayah argues, kicking him in the shin. Emily tries sitting up, but that only makes the world spin faster. She bites her cheek and forces herself up.

"Daniel, get out of my… house!" Emily takes the closest thing off her coffee table and hurls it at his head. She knows her aim is off, but the object, Nolan's book, manages to hit him in the chest. Arrayah starts pushing him and she gets him out of the house. She locks the door like her mommy showed her. She turns around to help her mother, but doesn't see her. Daniel starts banging on the glass of Emily's door.

"Mommy!" Arrayah yells, tears of fear spilling over her eyelids. She runs upstairs and is almost to her room when she hears sobbing coming from her mommy's room. She goes to open the door, but it's locked.

"Mommy, open the door! Please!" Arrayah cries through the door. She hears the sobs on the other side of the door get louder.

"Mommy, it's me! Your angel, your Raya, your Ray-bear!" Arrayah tries kicking at the door, but it doesn't budge. Arrayah can feel her heart-beat increase. She does the only thing she knows how to do. She rushes to her room and closes her door, in case that man gets in. She hits the number one and puts the speaker by her ear. As it rings, she crawls under her bed.

"Emily?" Nolan's drowsy voice fills her ears.

"Daddy! We need you here! There's a man outside, and Mommy's crying in her room! She won't open her door! I'm scared!"

"Ray, I will be there soon, keep me on the phone for as long as you can. Are you in your room? Can he see you?" Nolan panics, what if there are more people out to get Arrayah and Emily?

"I'm in my room laying under my bed." She chokes out. She can hear him banging on the door still.

"Okay, stay there Sweetie, Daddy will be there soon. I'm going to send a text to a few of my friends and they'll be there soon to take care of him." Arrayah stays on the phone and tries to block out the sound of Daniel's fist against the glass and wood. Nolan starts talking to her about the places he's been, and how they'll get to go one day. Eventually, the noise of his fists goes away and Arrayah wonders if he's gone.

"Daddy, I don't hear him anymore." Arrayah interrupts him as he was going into details of his trip across the French countryside.

"I think my friends have him now, Ray, but stay up there. I'm about another forty-five minutes away." Arrayah disobeys Nolan, by getting out and going to Emily's door. She can still hear her crying, but she also hears her crutches against the floor.

"Mommy!" Arrayah calls quietly, putting the phone on her shoulder like she's seen Emily do before. The tears don't stop, but the door opens. She almost doesn't recognize her mother; her shirt is unbuttoned down to her bellybutton, her hair is a mess, and her face is all red and puffy. Emily goes over to her bed and motions for Arrayah to come closer. Arrayah is unsure and realizes she's still on the phone; she can hear Nolan yelling through the phone.

"I gotta go, Daddy. Mommy's opened the door." Arrayah hangs up the phone and goes over to Emily. Emily picks her up and Arrayah kicks off the floor to help her. Emily sets her in her lap and pulls her close, rocking both of them.

"Mommy?" Arrayah looks up, but Emily only looks at the open door.

"Mommy, do you hear me?" Emily still doesn't respond, so Arrayah just sits there and enjoys being close to her mother. After sitting with her mommy for a while, she hears a door open.

"Arrayah! Where are you?" Nolan calls through the house. Arrayah jumps down from Emily's lap and goes to the stairs.

"We're up here, Daddy!" Arrayah calls down the stairs. She sees her daddy, still in his t-shirt and sweat pants, come running up the stairs. His hair is sticking up like a porcupine and he looks even more tired than the last time she saw him. He scoops her up and kisses her forehead and cheeks.

"Are you okay?" He asks, holding her out from him to expect her quickly.

"I'm fine, Daddy. I think Mommy's hurt. She's not talking at all!" Arrayah down and leads him to Emily's room.

"Hey, Aiden is on the porch with a reward for you for being _so _brave tonight." Nolan tells her as they get to Emily's doorway. He can see the confliction in her eyes, so Nolan reassures her that he is there to help her mommy. She takes slow steps down the stairs, looking back every so often. Once he hears to door open and close, he goes into the room and closes the door. He feels his anger seethe from every pore in his body. Emily is sitting motionless on the bed, her blouse is unbuttoned down to her naval, exposing her plain bra, her hair makes it look like she just took a frolic in bed, and he can tell she's been crying her soul out by the look of the puffiness of her eyes and redness of her cheeks.

"Emily, Sweetheart, it's Nolan. What happened?" Nolan carefully takes her cheeks in both of her hands. He can see the defeated look in her eyes, and he feels like he's have déjà vu.

"I invited him to talk. He's drunk." Emily tells him, and the tone she's using makes him wonder if she's really there.

"Daniel? He did this to you?" Nolan asks. He had seen Daniel outside with his "buddies": brawly motorcyclists he met at bars and helped a few times in the past and were willing to help him out anytime he needed it. He had texted one of the leaders about a guy outside Emily's house that needed restrained, but not hurt in any provable way.

"He's angry that I wouldn't take him back. He pushed me onto the floor. I thought…" He sees Emily start to really realize what happened, "I thought it was going to happen again. Arrayah screamed and it stopped him." Emily snaps out of her trance and looks around, "Where is she? Is she okay? Did he…" Her voice cracks and she coughs into her hand to cover a sob.

"Arrayah is just shaken up I think. She's outside with Aiden drinking hot chocolate and probably arguing to come back up here." Nolan starts rebuttoning her blouse.

"Nolan, I made a mistake." She tells him flatly.

"About what?" He looks up at her.

"I shouldn't have made you leave. It hurt Arrayah more than I thought it would. It hurt me more than I thought it would. Arrayah hasn't been the same since you haven't been here, and I think that since they are making her testify hasn't helped." Emily explains as he stands up.

"They are making her testify? She can't get out of it?"

"There is no way for her to get out of it. I think they are going to video tape her response and testimony and present it to the jury." Nolan nods at what she says.

"She's brave; she can get through this, just like her mom." Nolan takes her hand and kisses her palm and each fingertip, "You stay here while I go clear out the crowd in your yard." He kisses her forehead and leaves. She gets up, takes off her blouse and slips on a shirt Nolan left behind and a pair of fleece pants. She sits back on the bed and can hear footsteps clomping their way upstairs. Arrayah doesn't slow down when she reaches Emily's room, and flings her full weight at her mommy.

"Are you okay, now?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm so sorry you had to see that, Raya. I'm so proud of how you reacted though." Emily pulls Arrayah up and hugs her tight. Arrayah doesn't say anything else, and they just sit there. She notices that Arrayah's breathing evens out and she's fallen into a deep sleep. She lays her down on her bed and covers her with a little throw blanket she's kept on the foot of her bed. She goes downstairs to see Nolan sitting on the couch. She eases herself next to him and he throws his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Nolan, for everything. I don't think I've ever apologized to you." Emily says quietly.

"That's not true, you've apologized once." Nolan jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Emily looks up and glares at him.

"I mean it, Nolan. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, made you do, said to you, everything. I don't think there's enough time in the world for me to apologize for everything."

"Emily, I've forgiven you a long time ago. When I thought I lost you, I kept kicking myself for the last words I said to you, that if you died, the last thing you would remember about me is our fight." Nolan looks Emily in the eyes and can see every ounce of sincerity. He leans in to kiss her and they both savor it. When the need for oxygen overpowers their need of connection, they break apart. They sit in silence for a few moments until the question that's been bothering him the past couple of weeks spills out.

"How've you been? How have you _really_ been?"

Emily cracks a sad smile, "We've been going. The days are good, but the nights are worst, for the both of us. The nighttime is where all vulnerability is laid out; the nightmares know exactly where they are, and there's not much we can do."

"How's Arrayah doing? How is she dealing with the nightmares?"

"She's got her good days, some days are bad days, but they've been mostly bad for her. The one thing that can bring me out of the nightmares is hearing Arrayah. I'm in her room before I realize it; I make it a point to reassure her that I'm never leaving her."

"Ems, there's something that's bothering you; you're chewing on you cheek." Nolan points out and takes her hand to reassure her.

"I'm...worried." She admits, not wanting for him to worry too.

"About?" He prompts

"The social workers and psychiatrists know I'm living alone, so I've got more studies and appointments. If home studies or the psychologist evaluations find anything wrong, they'll take Arrayah, put me away somewhere. She couldn't handle it and I couldn't handle it."

"Emily, I would never let them put Arrayah anywhere. You need to remember that I'm here to help you. I can come back to live with you, that may help."

"What if it's not enough? What if they say I'm not caring for her properly or that I'm incompetent?"

"Prove them wrong, Emily! I know you're a good mother and Arrayah knows you're the best mommy in the world. She understands that you've been hurt, and she accepts it." Nolan's voice is powerful and she can feel her spirit be uplifted a little, "If they were to find something wrong with you, I would swing in before they could think of placing her somewhere."

"Nolan, I need you to promise."

"I, Sir Nolan Leslie Ross hereby decree that if something were to happen to Lady Emily, I shall take care of the sun."

"She told you the story?"

"She told me several stories. Her face would light up as she remembered you, Ems." Nolan smiles and squeezes her hand.

"I needed to tell her about everything, without Dwayne finding out. He had surveillance cameras and microphones in that room. Telling her stories was about the only way to give her my history, out history, everything."

"Those stories helped her, Emily." He pulls Emily into a hug. He feels her relax and lean into his chest, her hands curled up under her chin.

"Daddy? Mommy?" They hear a small voice coming from the stairs.

"Hey, Ray-bear. Did we wake you up?" Emily asks and stands up, but Nolan rushes to her daughter and picks her up to be eye level with the both of them.

"No, I had a bad dream, and I wanted you to lay with me. I followed the voices. I'm sorry mommy." Arrayah snuggles into her daddy's neck.

"How would you feel if Daddy came to lay with the both of us?" Emily asks, rubbing her daughter's back up and down to soothe her back to sleep. Arrayah nods, so Nolan carries Arrayah up the stairs while Emily follows them. Nolan pulls the cream blankets back, puts Arrayah in the middle of the bed and waits for Emily to get on the other side of the bed.

"I like that shirt, Emily. I've been looking for it." He whispers. Emily blushes and looks down. She sits on the bed, puts her crutches on the floor, and lies down. Nolan lies on the other side of their daughter.

"Goodnight. I love both of you." Arrayah yawns and snuggles into the warmth of the bed.

"I love you too." Emily and Nolan say together and make eye contact. Nolan throws his arm around Arrayah, and so does Emily, cocooning their little girl with warmth and love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I promise to go back and fix any spelling/grammar/consistency issues later. Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote! Next chapter will start the trial, so prepare yourselves!**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N- To anyone still holding on, hey guys! I'm back with the final chapters! Junior year is busier than what I thought it would be, and then things just kept happening and I've jotted notes down over a course of a few months, and now that a blizzard hit us, I pieced them together. Funny thing, I've had the last chapter written for ages, like when I wrote the _second chapter_ ages. I pretty much have lame reason after lame reason for not updating. Now I give you the rather long chapter 23.**

**Disclaimer: **** Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. This does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. I also have very little knowledge of law, medicine and psychiatry and how certain situations are handled. I know that events like this wouldn't unfold like this, but in fiction, anything can happen. **

**Third POV:**

"_Nolan, _

_I'm sorry, but everything has gotten to be too much. I've decided that I need time to reconsider everything. I'm going to go study with Takeda for a while. I'm leaving Arrayah with you, in case I don't return. It's unfair to her if I take her away from you for an undecided amount of time, and if something happens to me, it will be hard for her to get back to you; Takeda may keep her to train, and I don't want that. Please, I hope you'll forgive me one day._

_I love you both so much,_

_Amanda Clarke" _

_Nolan stares down at the crisp paper and curvy handwriting. How could she just leave him? How could she leave her daughter,_ their _daughter, the one thing that kept her alive for seven years? _

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?" Nolan turns around and sees his little daughter, standing at the bottom of the stairs._

"_She left us, Arrayah. She's gone." He tells her coldly. He can't stand there any longer. He stomps out of the cottage and toward the shore line, letter in hand. He rips the letter into pieces and throws it into to crashing waves. He gets to his knees and swears at the sand, the sky, the water. When he looks up, he is no longer on the beach, but at a wedding. He sits in the audience, next to a sour-faced teenage girl with long curly, blond hair. The orchestra starts playing and he and everyone else stands and looks toward the back of the room. The doors open and as the gently notes fill the room, a bride walks solely down the aisle with a bouquet of black roses; all the décor is in black and everyone is wearing black. When she makes it to the alter, the man he didn't notice standing up there raises her veil, revealing Emily's face. _

"_Emily looks happy." The teenager comments, ice lacing her voice. Nolan doesn't understand what's going on. How is Arrayah so much older and colder? Why is he at Emily's wedding, and why is he not the one at the alter with her? Before the priest even starts, he stands up and goes to Emily. _

"_What are you doing, Emily?" He whispers harshly in her ear._

"_It's all part of the plan, Nolan. Please go back to your seat so the wedding can go on." Emily whispers back, just as harsh. _

Nolan opens his eyes sharply with a gasp for air. He hears a gentle wheezing coming from the other side of the bed. When his eyes focus, he can tell he's not the only one awake.

"Arrayah, what are you doing up so early?" He whispers, hoping not to wake Emily.

"You were squirming in your sleep, and I really gotta go to the bathroom, but I'm stuck!" Arrayah whispers urgently, trying to get out of her mother's grasp. Sometime in the middle of the night, Emily had wrapped her arms around Arrayah and formed a cage around her.

"Okay, Ray, I'll help you out." Nolan gets up and retrieves one of the decorative pillows from the chest at the foot of the bed. He helps Arrayah untangle herself from Emily's hold and slips a pillow in her place. Emily doesn't seems to notice, and only snuggles closer to the pillow. Nolan leads Arrayah to the bathroom and waits outside of the door. When she comes out, he leads them back to Emily's room.

"Daddy, what were you dreaming about?" Arrayah asks, "You were moving a lot."

"It was just a silly bad dream." He shrugs off and picks her up.

"You told me there's no such thing as a silly bad dream, Daddy." Arrayah looks him in the eye, and Nolan can't help but see that angry teenager.

"You're right, Raya." He kisses her cheek, "But we both need to get some rest. We've had a busy evening and need all the sleep we can get."

Arrayah thinks about it for a second, "Fine, but we're gonna talk about it in the morning, right?" At this moment, he sees a smaller Emily, with a stare not as stern, but just as powerful.

"We can, now, let's get some sleep." He carries her into the bedroom and quickly trades the pillow out for his daughter. When Nolan lies down next to them, he wraps an arm over Emily and waits for Arrayah's breathing to even out before he can fully relax.

The next morning, there is news that Daniel Grayson was arrested for public intoxication and vandalism, after being found on the docks in the early hours of the morning. Emily isn't fully satisfied that he isn't getting a harder sentence, but she's refusing to admit what happened last night; she's fine with only her small family and Nolan's friends knowing what happened. Nolan stays on edge the whole day, worrying Arrayah would bring up his nightmare, but by the time they settled her in her own bed, the nightmare is forgotten. They lay in their own bed, door open if Arrayah needs them, Emily happily takes comfort in being curled up to Nolan.

"Nolan?" She asks quietly. They both hadn't said anything since they went to bed, and she doesn't want to wake him with something that's been pestering her today when she would think about what unfolded the night before.

Nolan looks down at her, "What's up?" Emily hadn't mentioned much of her attack, and if she's still the same as what she was six years ago, she's bottled it up and it needs to be unleashed.

"Who were those guys you called?" Emily makes eye contact with him. From what Arrayah told her, the guys who were outside weren't people Nolan would've become easily acquainted with.

"Just my motorcycle buddies." He chuckles and he can see Emily doesn't believe him, "Call it a mid-life crisis, but I bought a motorcycle three months after you went missing. I went on a ride around the state and made friends and helped them with some financial and technical things. You know, they really aren't as menacing as they look."

Emily gives him a skeptical look, trying to picture Nolan rolling around with a biker gang, "You really bought a motorcycle?"

"I did, it's red as your Sharpie. We should take a trip one day." He kisses her forehead and Emily still can't wrap her head around it, "You need to sleep, Emily."

* * *

><p>Victoria Grayson steps off the private jet. She pulls her mink coat tighter against herself, the chilly winter air penetrating her layers of wooly and thick fabric. She's almost to the terminal when a tall man in a suit stops her.<p>

"Excuse you, what are you-"She begins, infuriated at this building of a man stopping her from the warmth of the building. Her car is blocking her path.

"Victoria Grayson, you are under arrest for conspiring in the abduction Emily Thorne, tampering evidence to frame David Clarke, committing perjury, and being an accessory to laundering to terrorists. You have the right to remain silent..." He begins the Miranda rights and cuffing her as she tries putting up a fight. They had already gotten Conrad Grayson and were uncovering evidence suggesting Daniel was a part of the crime ring with his parents.

* * *

><p>Emily and Arrayah continue growing stronger, emotionally and physically. Nolan is beginning to see her old spunk return, and he sees it in their daughter. Emily began physical training as soon as her cast was cut off and her physical therapist signed off on it, and Arrayah's confidence grew and her nightmares are becoming farther apart. With her parents' support, she grows more verbal and confident within herself. She becomes best friends with the Porter boys and actually grows fond of their sporadic tendencies.<p>

The visits and studies got better, and Emily, along with Nolan, got cleared and had no current threat to Arrayah's custody. One night, after Arrayah was put down for bed and they were just relaxing in front of the fire place, Emily asked Nolan about making their daughter's true paternity public. The question surprised Nolan, but Emily explained that she was worried that Dwayne would try to file for visitation rights of Arrayah, she wanted to make sure Arrayah would have as little contact with him as possible, and she wanted everyone to know that Arrayah was Nolan's. They called their new attorney the next morning and got his approval. By that evening, Arrayah wasn't a Campbell anymore, she became a Ross.

* * *

><p>In a small prison cell on Riker's Island, sits a man with eyes as pale blue as an iceberg and thinning brown hair. He stares at a magazine clipping that causes the creases in his forehead to deepen and his scowl grow harsher.<p>

"Emily Thorne's Child's Paternal Identity Revealed."

In the photo is a snapshot the small family, the couple hand-in-hand with their child, who was caught mid-skip between them. The article that goes with it briefly explains Emily's case, and then mostly gushes about the details of Arrayah's true paternity. As his eyes scan the column, he grows angrier and angrier, till he whistles like a tea kettle. He rips Nolan's face out of the picture, crumbles it, and throws it to the ground. He screams as he does the same thing to Emily's picture. He stops and looks at Arrayah's crinkled picture. He was tough on her, but that's what made her good, and it didn't stop his love for her. If he thought he hurt her, he would've known. She lied, just like her mother, and will find a way to punish her. Even if his so-called family has already pleaded guilty, and will never see the light of day with their list of charges half his own, he will not go down without fighting and punishing his child and her mother.

* * *

><p>The night leading up to their testimonies is a stressful one. Nolan and Emily sit Arrayah down at dinner and explain what will happen the next day. They would get up, get ready, and her social worker would pick her up and take her to testify, and then they will be able to be together for a few hours, and then Aiden, Emily and Nolan would go to the "grown-up" court. The thought of being away from her family makes Arrayah nervous, and she tries to persuade them to let her go with them, but they don't let up on their decision. They know very well what's going to be discussed in court, and Emily is less than thrilled that after this case is over, everyone is going to know what happened to her, much less her daughter at such a young and still innocent to most of the world's evils. There is some comfort from Sonya; she had told Emily if it had been up to her, this case would've went unreported and once Emily was strong enough, she could've taken care of them herself.<p>

The next morning, the trio is very solemn and very tired from a night full of trying to comfort the terrors away. Their breakfast is quiet, Arrayah usually keeps them entertained by her wild dreams and chatters. Emily and Nolan try to keep their nerves down as low as they can, so no one is feeding off the other's negative energy. They dress nice and almost like they're going to a funeral, with their coordination in a theme of black and white, and look very uniform. Emily even manages to straighten out the tangle of curls that dominated Arrayah's head so she looked presentable to the judge and jury; Emily still has to prove she is a capable mother. Bonnie the Bunny makes an appearance when the Jeanne shows up. Emily manages to convince Arrayah that she can take the bunny with her, but when she's testifying she has to give her to Jeanne. The social worker drives Arrayah to New York City and Emily and Nolan follow them. The first thing that was to happen is Arrayah's testimony, and then beginning of Dwayne's trial would be later today. Her social worker guides Arrayah into the court room so her testimony can be given, and the only people who would be present would be Arrayah, her social worker, the judge, both attorneys, a court reporter, and a video camera . Not being able to see Arrayah makes Emily a nervous wreck, and Nolan tries to calm both of him and Emily. They situate themselves right across the doors so when Arrayah comes out, they are the first faces she sees.

During the ride, Ms. Jeanne explained to Arrayah that she would have to sit in a big chair, she will be questioned by her parents' lawyer, and then other lawyer may question how truthful she's being. She tells Arrayah not to get too upset with the questioner, and if she sees Arrayah getting too distressed, she will stop it so they can take a break. She continues with the comforting words that her parents will be just outside the door. When Arrayah enters the court room, she has to sit next to her social worker on the benches. When the Judge Wilma Tate, enters everyone stands up. When they sit, Arrayah shifts her bunny to Ms. Jeanne's lap. Judge Tate calls Arrayah up to the witness bench and Mr. Montgomery, her parents' lawyer, a man in his forties Arrayah met when she got her name changed, asks her the basic questions that make her testimony valid, and then when the kind looking judge nods her head, he asks her to tell about her home life with Dwayne, before she got away.

Arrayah tells about how Dwayne wouldn't let her see her mother when she entered school unless she was really good and brought home the highest grades possible. She retells of how when she brought home a B on a spelling test she woke up bruised in coverable area and laying on the kitchen floor and couldn't go to school for three days. She continues on how when she did get to see her mother, she looked scared and looked like she was hurt, but she lied and say she was fine, even when she was bleeding. Before she ran away, she hadn't been allowed to see her mother since July.

Mr. Montgomery prompts Arrayah to what made her flee the house. She recalls the story she told Nat a long time ago. When she's done, Mr. Montgomery smiles and tells her he's done. Arrayah gets nervous as she really looks at the other attorney, Mr. Goodman, the one that's supposed to make Dwayne win. He reminds Arrayah of a snake, with his black hair slicked back and his small, dark eyes focusing on everything, and his slinky walk up to the stand. She fights the urge to push back; she has to be brave. She makes eye contact with Ms. Jeanne, and sees her nod.

"Arrayah, why didn't you ever tell anyone about what was going on at home?" He paces in front of her and Arrayah inhales to calm herself.

"He told me bad things would happen to me and Mommy." Arrayah bravely tells him.

"Who's 'he', Arrayah? You have to be clear." Judge Tate kindly tells her. She knows she shouldn't be biased, but she's on the little girl's side, and doesn't want any chance of that man escaping.

"Dwayne, Willis, and Alex, ma'am." Judge Tate thanks her and smiles at her, with Arrayah giving her a weak one in return.

"It could get worse than what had already happened?" He gives her a sideways look and a crooked smile.

"I believed him when he said bad things could happen." Arrayah tells him.

"Arrayah, it's a pretty long way from the house you were in to the house and to the beach Mr. Mathis found you on, how could you have gotten there?" Arrayah hopes her panic isn't showing.

"I ran a long way; I didn't want to be found. I've never seen him with a gun, before." Arrayah tells him, and catches Ms. Jeanne's eye. She looks worried, but Mr. Goodman continues.

"Weren't you worried for your mother?" Arrayah can see his crooked teeth from the smirk he was flashing himself.

"Objection, your honor, that's a leading question and he's badgering the witness!" Arrayah is stunned at Mr. Montgomery's outburst. She feels her anxiety rise and feels like she's going to throw up.

"Sustained, Mr. Goodman do you have anything else?"

"Yes, your honor, how can we be sure she's credible? She's just a child, and she may have forgotten some details and she's substituted those details in with things she's been told."

"Your honor," Mr. Montgomery stands up and gets a nod from the judge to continue, "There is always a risk of things going amiss with a witness, but Arrayah has told most of this once, with official documentation to prove her stories should line up. When she was in the hospital, she was questioned, and that's when her memory should've been fresh. She had been alone for that time, with a minimal chance of her account being tainted." Arrayah looks between the Judge Tate and the attorneys, confused at what everyone just said.

"I want that documentation within the next hour, Mr. Montgomery. Is that all Mr. Goodman? Mr. Montgomery?" Judge Tate asks. Both men look at some papers on their desks and nod. Judge Tate politely tells Arrayah to go back to Ms. Jeanne and she makes a statement for the video camera and Arrayah is finally allowed to leave. Ms. Jeanne whispers to her to calmly walk down the aisle, even if she does want to run. Arrayah listens to her, but when she is out of the door, she empties her stomach in the garbage can by her parents. They are stunned for a second, but go to their daughter's aide.

"How'd she do?" Nolan questions as he rubs Arrayah's back as Emily holds her hair.

"Arrayah did so good, and she was so brave!" Ms. Jeanne tells the parents, and adding the last part to reassure Arrayah. She passes the prized bunny to Nolan so she won't forget and to make sure Arrayah has it later.

"That's great, did you hear that Ray?" Emily eagerly tells her daughter, trying to comfort her. When Arrayah is done, Emily takes her to the bathroom so she can get cleaned up in privacy. After she's finished, Emily, Nolan, and Arrayah meet Aiden for lunch and then go to Nolan's apartment to gather their wits and prepare for the real trial. Amanda and Charlotte come up with Carl and Andy so Arrayah doesn't have to go back to the court house. With Arrayah safely in the hands of Amanda and Charlotte, and the comfort of Bonnie, Aiden, Nolan, and Emily left to go to building that holds the start of their new lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This is the first part of the trial, it will be finished up in the next chapter. Just to warn you, I will be mostly hitting Emily's testimony next chapter, and it will get a little graphic. ****I hope you all forgive me and stick with me for the final two chapters. Be on the look out for it in the next two weeks! **


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N-I'm so sorry it's been longer than two weeks, but this is a monstrous chapter! Thank you to those who have followed this story! One more chapter and this will be complete! I plan on opening another poll on whether Amanda and Emily should switch back names, and that will end on April 21 with the last chapter ending no later than April 27. The poll about the sequel will end on May 01. **

**The awesome, kick-butt cover is made by DDLJ! Thank you so much for advising me on this chapter! **

**WARNING: EMILY'S TESTIMONY GOES INTO SOME GRAPHIC DETAILS OF WHEN SHE WAS HELD CAPTIVE! ANOTHER SCENE HAS MILD SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**Disclaimer:  Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. All mistakes are mine and this does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. I also have very little knowledge of law, medicine and psychiatry and how certain situations are handled. I know that events like this wouldn't unfold like this, but in fiction, anything can happen. ****Disassociation disorders and mental illness are nothing to joke about. Please don't take these matters lightly.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third POV:<strong>

Dwayne knows he was a guilty man. He already pleads guilty to all accounts not involving Emily.

He knows jury won't find him not guilty, but that isn't the point of his trial.

He wants to see Emily squirm; he wants to see Emily break. He thinks he's going to see the Emily he broke in his punishment den.

He doesn't realize he's going to see the Emily that won't hesitate to crush his windpipe.

* * *

><p>Emily tugs at her long-sleeved blouse, trying to get as much coverage as she can from the cold air-conditioning and the prying eyes as she, Nolan, and Aiden enter the court room. Today, everything Emily faced for seven years will be aired out to the public, and she needs to brace herself for everything that is going to follow; some things they will mention Nolan didn't know about. Emily taps her foot against the floor, once she's seated between Nolan and Aiden. Nolan takes her hand and rubs small circles on the top of her hand to try and calm her down. Aiden crosses his arms while he observes Mr. Goodman shuffle papers around. He doesn't like his posture, his demeanor, and he doesn't like how this man is supposed to defend the creature that hurt Emily. Emily almost runs out of the court room when Dwayne is brought in and has that menacing grin plastered from ear to ear. He is seated by Mr. Goodman and Emily stares straight at the court room wall ahead of her, feeling Dwayne look her over from across the room; she will not break in front of him. When Judge Tate enters, they stand and then retake their seats as Mr. Montgomery walks to the front of the room.<p>

Mr. Montgomery begins, showing his evidence after opening statements are made. First, he plays parts of the videos of Dwayne beating, waterboarding, mock-executing and violating Emily. Emily wants to hide herself as she hears her own screams for mercy and begging for him to kill her, but she knows she mustn't react in an incriminating manner. Nolan can hardly stomach watching Emily be tortured, and when he looks at Emily, he can see her distancing herself from the situation. Then Mr. Montgomery presents Emily's sexual assault nurse examination report, along with her medical records when she was . He also brings in the incriminating statements from his cohorts. Mr. Goodman brings the evidence that Dwayne is a playwright, and he and Emily were rehearsing scenes he had written, even providing manuscripts of these "scripts". He asserts Emily liked being "roughed-up" by Dwayne during these scenes, and it takes all of Nolan and Aiden to jump up and denounce his claims. He defends Dwayne from the statements of Sander, Willis, and Martina by bringing up that were given a less harsh sentence if they confessed to these crimes, and it's possible they feared losing in court. Finally, Mr. Montgomery calls up Nolan and Aiden, both adding nails to Dwayne's figurative coffin, and then Emily.

"Emily, what happened the night you disappeared?" Mr. Montgomery gently asks.

"Nolan and I had a small argument, so I went for a walk to clear my head, then Dwayne approached me and I fell unconscious from what I later learned was chloroform."

"What happened once you became conscious?"

Emily interlaces her fingers and swallows, "I was locked in a dark room, chained by the ankles to a bed, and I was…" She looks at him with pleading eyes and he curtly nods, "stripped of my clothes. He opened the door and unchained me. I tried to find out what he was going to do, and at first he was too nice, and then he turned cruel. He began by telling me he was going to take care of me, and then he I wouldn't see him for the rest of the day; if I did, he would send Alex, Willis or Sander beat me until I was unconscious. Martina would bring me a bowl of soup and a glass of water every day, but she would make rude comments on how I ate. I saw them execute a man they claimed to be Nolan, and I thought that would be the most painful experience I would have to face. Quickly, Dwayne became more violent and let his brothers continue. Then, he began to…" Emily inhales and breathes out, "sexually assault me. It began once every couple of days, and then it was an everyday thing, and it escalated, and I wanted nothing more than to find a way out. When we were moving locations, I managed to get away and I almost made it to a city, but I was caught." Emily takes a shaky breath and can see Dwayne lean back in his chair, his perverted grin growing; he was enjoying this and Emily won't let him win, "He locked me away for a week without any access to food or water, and every day he would come into that room assault me, degrade me; they once mock-executed me by holding a gun to temple, and when it clicked, they all laughed when I dropped to the floor crying. Soon, I discovered I was pregnant." Emily stops to try and calm herself down; she cannot panic, she needs to finish this so she can go home.

"Emily, can you continue?" Mr. Montgomery asks, internally debating whether to call a five minute recess for Emily's sanity.

"It seems like it was a miracle that I hadn't miscarried with the stress and physical mistreatment I faced, but the pregnancy saved me. They all backed off and I was allowed to go upstairs and away from the moldy basement. I did house work and tasks for my meals, and on July tenth, I spent thirteen hours in labor to hold my daughter. After I healed, I knew they would pick up where they left off, and I didn't want to risk my baby's life, so I ran. I didn't make it as far, and there was punishment: they taunted me with her, from holding her over a tub of boiling water to threatening to throw her down the stairs. As she got older, they separated us for long periods of time. I was mock-executed in the same manner when she escaped, blaming me for my daughter's defiance. Not long after," Emily almost chokes, and reminds herself Arrayah is alive and well, "they told me my daughter was dead. It was… what broke me. We moved one more time, and Dwayne seemed more determined to end everything. He shattered my shin," Emily knows she's almost done, and powers through, "carved my other leg like a Thanksgiving turkey, and then tied me up to bleed to death."

"Is that all, Emily?" Mr. Montgomery is still uncomfortable with the details of Emily's situation for seven years. Now she'll be relentlessly be cross-examined by Mr. Goodman.

Emily quickly mulls over her answer; no, there is still more, every time she thought she was going to die, the anguishing pain of being used as a sparring dummy and raped cannot be put into any language, nor can the thought of your child and loved one is dead, "Yes, that is all I can recall." Mr. Montgomery thanks her and returns to his desk, but Emily can only focus on Mr. Goodman standing up and Dwayne whispering something in his ear. Emily shifts in her seat as she sees Dwayne lean back with his arms crossed but thumbs peeking out, and that plotting grin eating its way into her confidence.

"Ms. Thorne, how're you doing?" Mr. Goodman asks in a false-carrying manner. Mr. Montgomery stands up and yells some objection Emily didn't catch, but Judge Tate allows the question.

"I am doing better, Mr. Goodman." Emily answers cautiously.

"Ms. Thorne, when you and Mr. Ross were arguing, you had already slept together, correct?" Emily feels foolish over blushing over this, and when Mr. Montgomery objects and accuses him of a leading question and Judge Tate overrules him again.

"Yes."

"Weren't you reportedly in a public relationship with Daniel Grayson during this time?" Mr. Goodman paces in front of her with his arms behind his back.

"We had a small falling out and it didn't go public." Emily had anticipated this question and had gone over her answers with Mr. Montgomery and Nolan.

"Such a high profile couple, and this didn't come out?" Mr. Goodman gives her sideways smile like he's caught her.

"We had several breaks in our relationship, like most couples." Emily controls her tone of voice, so she doesn't sound hostile.

"Objection: what does this have to do with the case at hand? My client's dating life if her business." Mr. Montgomery argues.

"I'm just trying to show that Ms. Thorne may not be totally honest about some things! The jury didn't know this!" Mr. Goodman butts in before Judge Tate can give her decision.

"Sustained, Mr. Montgomery. Mr. Goodman, if you don't have any more questions pertaining to the case, please sit down."

"A couple more questions, your Honor." Mr. Goodman receives a nod from the elderly judge, "Ms. Thorne, you called it a miracle you didn't miscarry your daughter." He sees the fire light in Emily's eyes at the mention of her beloved child, "Couldn't one assume that you possibly weren't physically assaulted by my client, and you only made these claims up to make you seem like a victim so you wouldn't be tied to the drug and fire arm trafficking my client is guilty of?"

"I wouldn't think so; there is evidence that shows otherwise." Emily calmly responds.

"You've had a history of liking, in layman's terms, 'bad boys', Emily. Are you sure you didn't enjoy one moment?" Mr. Goodman taunts and Emily nearly implodes on her urge to scream at him. Judge Tate cuts him off before Mr. Montgomery can stand and orders that not to be considered in the deliberation. Mr. Goodman ends his cross-examination on Emily stiffly walks back to her seat behind her attorney. Nolan throws a reassuring arm over her, but he knows it's too late to bring Emily out of the dark corners of her mind. To their surprise, Detective Green is called up to the stand next, as a witness to Arrayah's state of mind when she was found and being on the raid that found Emily. Mr. Goodman doesn't even attempt to chew up Detective Green, and court is adjourned for the evening. Judge Tate gives the date of the next hearing and Nolan is the first to stand when everyone is dismissed. He watches coldly with a guarding stance over Emily as Dwayne is escorted to the door that leads to the van that transported him.

"Emily, are you ready to go home?" He gently asks as he grabs their coats. He doesn't get an immediate response, and damns dissociation to every undesirable place he can think of. It takes so long to get Emily out of the place she's stuck in, and she's in a funk for a few days after.

He has her standing up and sluggishly walking out of the court room "Emily, we need to get home; Ray is going to miss us."

Emily's eyes begin to refocus and she blinks a few times before she speaks up, "What about Arrayah?"

"She's probably ready to see us; are you ready to go home? We can order take out in the cab and it should meet us when we arrive at the apartment." Nolan helps her with her coat and dismisses Aiden's worried glance. He leads Emily out with a small hand on her back into the chillier New York evening.

"That sounds great! Aiden, would you like to join us, or would Miko want you tonight?" Emily turns to him as Nolan waves down a cab.

"Miko is in Germany right now, but I would love to join you all for dinner." Aiden states, while throwing a quick concerned glance at Nolan. Nolan nods as he helps Emily into the cab. Emily leans against him the whole ride. True to his word, they meet the delivery boy outside the building when their cab pulls up. Nolan pays the teenage boy and they make their way to his and Emily's apartment. They enter to find Amanda and Charlotte dozing on the couch as the children are engrossed in a colorful cartoon movie. The awake adults snicker and announce their presence. Arrayah is the first to run up to them, giving them each a hug, with Andy and Carl following to investigate the aroma coming from the bags they are holding.

"Why are the babysitters sleeping?" Nolan questions, exaggerating the volume of his voice. His plan works as Amanda sits straight up and causes Charlotte to roll of the couch.

"When did you guys get home?" Amanda hurries over to them, with Charlotte sitting up on the floor and rubbing her eyes.

"We just got in; it looks like you guys had an eventful evening." Aiden notices toys and board games scattered around the living room.

"We did! We went to the park before it got too cold, and these kids ran me and Char to death. Then we came home and played every board game imaginable, made grilled cheese, and during the movie, we must've dozed off." Amanda explains as she helps Emily with the bags filled with their dinner.

"Well, we have a plethora of cheeseburgers and chicken tenders. I hope your boys can squeeze something in." Nolan announces, knowing very well that Andy and Carl will eat anything placed in front of them.

"I think they could take in a _few_ nibbles." Charlotte eggs on, fully awake and off the floor now.

The adults chatter and dish out the greasy food as the children stand off to the side.

"What does a-ple-fora mean?" Carl whispers to his companions.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a type of cheese-burger!" Andy decides and they turn to Arrayah for an answer, in which she only shrugs; her Daddy uses lots of big words all the time, and she's lost count on all the times she's tried to keep up. The group chows down, with the boys picking off their mother's plates after they finish their own. Amanda and Charlotte leave after everything is cleaned up; they wouldn't make the drive back home tonight, so they are staying in Charlotte's apartment. Emily and Nolan thank them for taking care of Arrayah, and Aiden is soon to follow. They get ready for bed, and as Emily is helping Arrayah with her pajamas, Nolan explains the episode Emily had to Aiden through an email. Once Arrayah is settled in, it's just Emily and Nolan in the living room, cuddled in front of the gas fireplace.

"You had a disassociation episode after court, and Aiden saw it." Nolan whispers to her, pulling her close. He knows today was draining on everyone, but it really got to Emily.

"Figures; did you tell him?" Emily looks up at him and he can see Emily breaking down and building her walls.

"I explained it to him when he left, so he wouldn't think..." He begins and starts to pull her closer, but Emily pushes away to keep a good distance.

"I'm just some crazy who can't stay in reality for ten minutes?" Emily finishes, beginning the funk Nolan fears.

"You are _not_ crazy, Emily. You faced a pretty big trauma for seven years, and then had to reface it all today; it's normal to develop a disassociation disorder." He reasons out and reaches out to hold her hands. He can see the inner battle she's facing, and he hates he can only stand by to watch her make a casualty of herself in her own war.

"Emily, I promise, I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." Emily leans into his shoulder and heaves a shaky breath.

"I just want this all to end so we can live a normal life. I don't want Arrayah to be scared of him coming after her; I don't want you to have to deal with all of," Emily takes her hand and makes a gesture to everything, "_this_; I don't want to deal with everything I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life. Nolan, I'm just done!" Nolan is stunned as Emily begins to silently cry into his shoulder. He is not prepared to console this part of Emily. He allows her to cry it out, and when she's exhausted herself, he carries her to bed where he lays her by a sleeping Arrayah and he scrambles to the other side. He gets as close to his family as he can and shelters them with his arms, hoping to keep out any nightmares that wish to invade their sanctuary.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Emily and Nolan go to her check-up without Arrayah. It is one of <em>those<em> check-ups that they felt she didn't need to hear. When the big questions is asked, the doctor orders a physical and mental assessment of Emily, and when all is said and done, she gives them the green light, as long as they were careful and communicate. One can imagine the joy the couple felt as they race home to pick up where they left off seven years ago.

Emily is skittish when they start going farther than kissing. She shies away, and Nolan reassures her, that it was okay for them to stop. With the offer in the air, they just lay there, with Nolan stroking her arms and hair, with Emily calming herself against his chest. They go slow: after each article is removed, Nolan would allow her to breathe, regain her footing, and initiate the next step; he doesn't want to ruin this experience for Emily. She almost backed out, and Nolan told her she had nothing to prove to him, and they all the time in the world to do this. Before they enter the realm of no going back, Nolan holds her again, hearing her shaky breaths and seeing her panic almost made him stop, but Emily tells him she wanted this, she _needs _to feel normal. As she lets the panic subside, Nolan allows his mind to wander for a second; it makes his stomach churn at what _they _did to his precious Emily to cause her this much fear in something she used to use to her advantage. He kisses every scar, from her wrists that were left with faint rope-burn scars to the ones on her shoulders, to her face he could just stare at to make up for the lost time he didn't see her. The gentleness, patience, and the control Nolan relinquishes to her gave her the strength to continue. They take it slow and become re-familiar with each other.

Four hours later, they are picking up their sweet daughter, polished and apologizing for being an hour late, claiming some work had to be done at the house before Arrayah could come home. Charlotte isn't a fool, and gives a small wink and nod to her older sister as their children chat about their day at the Boardwalk and a children's art museum. Charlotte even offers to watch Arrayah for the _whole _weekend and there was no hiding the blush that rose to the apples of Emily's cheeks and the tips of Nolan's ears. They try to back pedal, but the two pleading children and a younger sister with a satisfied smirk did them in. On their way home, Emily suspects that Charlotte may have coerced the children into begging for a sleep-over before they came to pick Arrayah up.

* * *

><p>In between court dates they were requested to attend by Mr. Montgomery, Nolan ends his lease for his apartment, and then starts a new one for an apartment with two bedrooms. With his new software about to be released, Nolan goes to the office to manage his employs, but returns home as quickly as he can to be with his girls. With Nolan working, and Arrayah catching up on her school work, Emily uses interior decorating as an escape for her anxiety. The day before verdict, the jury has taken a lengthy amount of time on this decision, Nolan is at the office for a few extra hours, and when he comes home, he finds Arrayah coloring with noise-canceling headphones on, while seated at the kitchen island. He taps the counter and she meets her father's worried glance with a look of annoyance.<p>

"What's wrong?" He places his bag on the counter and takes a seat next to his daughter.

Arrayah sighs and takes off her headphones, "Mommy is cleaning and organizing, but it's worse." Emily had recruited her for moving small things around and helping her decorate their bedroom, again. Arrayah thought it was going to be fun, but her mother's meticulousness, had driven her up the wall. She slipped out while her mother paced and vented to no one that the balance was off, and that's how she ended up with her father's noise canceling headphones and a coloring book about flowers.

"Let me go talk to her." Nolan ruffles his daughter's fluff of hair and glides to his new bedroom.

"Good luck!" Arrayah calls after him and slides the headphones back onto her ears.

Nolan knocks on the door and enters when there is no response. He opens the door to find the room in disarray: home-décor magazine pages have surrendered to being folded and tossed haphazardly anywhere there's an open space, color swatches litter the ground, the comforter and sheets are hanging limply over the foot-board, and pictures Emily just hung last night are now leaning casually against the baseboards.

"Hey Em, what's wrong?" Nolan cautiously asks, stepping over a discarded pillow. When he left this morning, this room has some form of order, and just needed a coat of paint; now he's not sure if he's stepped into the right room.

"Everything is all wrong! The color, the pillows, everything is wrong!" She rasps out. He notices her cheeks are blotchy and seem a dewy.

Nolan weighs all options to try and find the right response that won't set her off even farther, "Emily… Darling," He chuckles lightly, feeling like he's going to suffocate under the new pressure of calming his Emily down.

"See! The unflowy-ness of the room his messing with your speech," Emily declares triumphantly, wiping at a stray tear that escaped the corner of her eye, "but I don't know how to fix it!"

Nolan decides not to correct Emily's word choice, "Emily, it's just a room; it's just a place for us to stay when we're in the city." Nolan reassures her, taking a step closer to physically comfort her.

"It may be just a room, but it needs to _flow_. Without the flow," Emily sighs, releasing the tension in her body, "everything falls apart." She sinks down to the ground, feeling defeated that she cannot even control the way a room looks.

Nolan gets on the floor with her and throws a comforting arm over her upper body, pulling her closer to him, "Do you want to tell me what this is all about or do you want me to speculate?"

"I don't want tomorrow to come. I have no control of what the jury thinks, I have no control over what happens. They've taken too long! What if they found something wrong with our testimonies? I don't know what to tell her if the _monster_ is allowed to walk on those charges! He won't be in for long with what he's plead guilty to! Do you see how she is now? I can't have that ripped away from her!" Emily hides her face in her hands, and for the third time that day, she lets herself cry out the frustration.

Nolan recalls what the psychiatrist mentioned at one of Emily's recent visits, that she may have some _slight_ control issues, stemming from having no control for seven years, to drastically regaining full power of her life, and he must handle these new feelings with care, "Emily, look at me." He pulls her chin up gently and his heart breaks to see her brown eyes looking like a deflated balloon, "I spoke with the attorney, and he thinks our case was stronger than his. He had very little evidence to support himself, and even though you feel like you got flustered on the stand, even a blind man could see how nervous Dwayne made you." He kisses her temple, but Emily is not satisfied.

"But what would we do if he's found not guilty and he's out whenever those charges are up?"

"Then we pack up and move somewhere far away and tropical." Nolan retorts, finality in his voice and a light smile on his lips.

Emily rolls her eyes and wipes at her nose, "Realistically, Nolan."

"We file a restraining order and get our concealed carrier's license." Emily is surprised by nonchalance he has over the plan.

"Are you serious?" She recalls Nolan at the firing range all those years ago; the fear Emily felt to watch him wildly aim at the target and the fear Nolan had for having a loaded weapon in his hands didn't match up to the fear the instructor had that Nolan may do harm to someone or his property.

"If it keeps you and Ray safe, I'm up to anything." Nolan shrugs, as if it was another normal conversation.

"Thank you." Emily leans her head against his shoulder, "How mad is Arrayah at me?" Emily feels the guilt wash over her as she remembers how she basically ran off her poor daughter.

"Oh, she may only make you take her to get ice-cream and treats from the bakery five times this week." Nolan jokes, knowing Arrayah wouldn't hold anything over Emily.

Emily nods, not catching onto Nolan's humor, "We can go after dinner."

Nolan shakes his head and stands up, bringing Emily up with him, "Emily, I think as long as you aren't mean to her, she's never going to hold a grudge against you." He wraps his arms around her waist and leads her out of the bedroom, all without tripping over anything. He leads her into the kitchen where Arrayah hasn't budged and doesn't look up from shading the Lilac she's been focusing on since separating herself from Emily. Arrayah notices her parents sit across from her, so she cautiously takes off the headphones; she'll find a way to get out of decorating.

"Arrayah, I'm sorry for going crazy in there. Will you forgive me?" Emily looks pleadingly over at Arrayah, who can't figure out why her Mommy looks so sad.

"Mommy, I'm not mad at you, I got…" Arrayah tries to find the right word to describe how she felt, "aggr'vated that nothing was perfect."

Emily almost chuckles at her daughter's choice in words, "Mommy was too."

After dinner is devoured and the plates are left in the sink to soak, Emily and Nolan surprise Arrayah with a trip to the ice-cream parlor half a block away from their apartment. When they return home, Nolan finishes the dishes while Emily helps Arrayah get ready for bed. She tucks her in and retrieves the book from the top of the dresser; soon, Emily decides, she'll help Arrayah organize her room.

"Mommy?" Arrayah's small voice breaks her of her train of thought.

"Yes, Ray-bear?" Emily sits beside Arrayah and holds the opens the book to where they left off.

"Tomorrow's _the_ day, isn't it?" Arrayah looks up at her mother, hope filling her blue eyes.

"Yes, it is." Emily sighs; she should've focused more on Arrayah today instead of trying to distract herself from tomorrow.

"He's gonna be put away forever, so we can live happily ever after, right?" Arrayah snuggles closer to Emily, wanting to be closer to her Mommy fearing tomorrow's decision.

"I hope so, Ray." Emily leans down and kisses her forehead and wraps her free arm around her, bringing her even closer and lays the book in the middle of them. Emily begins the chapter and feels Arrayah relax next to her.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Arrayah yawns after they finish a chapter in the novel. Emily nods and picks her and carries her into the master bedroom, where Nolan was working on picking up a few things Emily slung around.

"Nolan, we may have a guest for tonight." Emily quietly informs him, noticing that Arrayah is already nodding off. When Nolan looks up at her, she can feel the compassion he has for her and their child. He smiles and pulls the blankets back for them. Emily lays Arrayah in the middle of the bed while she gets on one side of the bed. Nolan retrieves Arrayah's nightlight and plugs it out just outside their door. He slides next to Arrayah and takes Emily's hand and places it over their dozing child.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after breakfast, Amanda shows up with the boys. Emily is already ready to show up and face the decision. Nolan tries convincing her to lounge in sweats until a couple of hours before they have to show up; he knows his suggestion fell upon deaf ears since once Emily sets her mind to something, it takes something big to stop her. Finally, Nolan trades his sweat pants for "grown-up clothes" and they kiss and hug Arrayah goodbye, then thank Amanda again for watching her. They catch a cab to the court house and meet a pacing Aiden near the great columns supporting the structure. The trio walks inside and take their seats in the behind Mr. Montgomery.<p>

"How're you holding up?" He directs his warm smile at Emily. Emily kindly returns the older gentleman's grin, "I've been on edge."

"That's an understatement." Nolan clarifies cheekily, trying to ease everyone's nerves. Emily shoots him a dirty look, but he can see the playful gleam in her eyes. They chat quietly until the judge enters. Emily takes Nolan's hand and almost feels his heart stop as the judge asks the foreman to announce the jury's findings. With each time the foreman announces "guilty" to the audience, Nolan can feel Emily quiver. When Judge Tate dismisses the jury, Nolan turns to find Emily hunched over, breathing heavily between her knees. He crouches next to her and rubs her back.

"Dwayne is going away for a long time, Ems; he's never going to see the light of day." Nolan reassures her.

"I know, it's… just hard to believe." Emily exhales heavily, "Arrayah is going to be thrilled." He sees Emily lift her head and smile at him, "It's all over."

* * *

><p>Emily, Nolan, and Arrayah are given permission to go Dwayne's house one last time. It was cleared of being a crime scene, and is to be sold to pay the debts Dwayne and his posse had collected, so they were going to see if there were any pictures or some of Arrayah's toys that she wanted to keep. They pull up to the lot with a gravel driveway and a metal roof. On the outside, it's a cute little house on the shore no one would think twice about renting for the summer with their family, but what happened on the inside made it just as appealing as a small shack in the middle of the woods where animals were slaughtered. Nolan helps Arrayah out of the car, and he starts to think her winter coat may be too thick for the beginning of spring. The snow has started melting and the grass isn't as nearly brown and dead looking.<p>

They ascend the porch stairs and Emily almost anchors herself to the first step; this is the first time she has entered the house on her own terms. She isn't being dragged, she isn't in pain, and she doesn't fear for her daughter's life. She takes the key Sonya loaned her and forces her wrist to cooperate and unlock the door. Once she hears the click of the door, she pushes it open and steps into the foyer. Once her little family is in, she follows Arrayah to where her room was while Nolan examines the house his family was kept.

Arrayah's room is a typical little girl's room. It was her safe haven where she could go and not feel like a target. Her walls are a soft pink, the same pink Dwayne himself painted when she was born. The toys she had are against the walls so nothing was in anyone's way. She gravitates toward her bed first, a small, plastic, purple four post bed has crinkled Disney Princess sheets and a little quilted baby blanket on it.

"Mommy, can we take this, and the baby deer?" Arrayah picks up the blanket and fawn. Emily smiles and nods and helps Arrayah fold the blanket and set the fawn lovingly onto of it. When Emily had been allowed upstairs, she was directed by Dwayne to mend his clothes and do house work, and after a while, when she got good with a sewing machine, Emily managed to ask him for fabric to make their baby a quilt. Dwayne spent a few days pondering it, but finally relented, but Emily had to do it when she wasn't busy doing her other work. After he saw Emily working harder than she had before, he bought her fabric with a print of a cartoon baby bunny with butterflies and flowers against a soft cream background, and a plain cream panel for the back. It actually surprised Emily when he got her all the supplies she needed for this project. She abided by his rules, since he actually got her the supplies and didn't want to endanger the life of her baby by making him mad. He let Emily make the quilt because he thought it was an appropriate task for a mother, and he saw it as her conforming and becoming submissive to him; Why else would the big bad revengite begin such a feminine task? She worked when everyone was passed out from the alcohol, or were too busy to notice the machine running. By the end, she had figured out how to sew the two panels together with a ruffled edge. She was rather proud of herself by going on vague memories of her days in Europe and her roommate was a big quilter and would always chat at Emily about quilting, even though that Emily had only been focused on making herself better, stronger, and smarter than her targets.

Arrayah goes around the room and picks up smaller toys and stuffed animals and adds them to her pile. She also adds a few of her decorations, like the snow globe she bought at the Winter Fair her kindergarten year and gave it to Emily for Christmas, only for Emily to tell her to put it in her room for safe keeping. When Arrayah is satisfied with what she has collected, she helps Emily carry it down and put it in the car. When they go in, Arrayah shows Emily where Dwayne kept all of her pictures and school crafts she's made. Dwayne isn't much of a human, and Emily would love to see awful things happen to him, but to his credit, he managed to preserve every little craft and drawing, her school pictures, yearbooks, along with a little notebook of Arrayah's milestones with a coordinated picture and date. In the very same boxes were packets of pictures of Arrayah with dates written on the back: Arrayah running along the coast line, building sand castles, her little chubby cheeks full of marshmallows, and they just went on, from her birth to almost when she escaped. Emily is putting back the pictures she was leafing through when one falls out. She picks it up and smiles at it. Arrayah was maybe two in the picture, and she had her forehead against Emily's and Emily is leaning into her, and if you didn't know their situation, one would appreciate the enchanting moment between a mother and her child. She has one hand on the back of Arrayah's head and the other is supporting her back. Emily's profile is actually clean without any visible bruises or distress; her features are relaxed and happy. Emily smiles at Arrayah's pink, chubby pink cheeks and small fat arms. Emily is amazed at how that little baby is this strong little girl Emily gets to witness grow every day. Emily starts to wonder where Nolan is when they begin stacking the picture boxes by the door. Emily has Arrayah go check her old room one more time while she goes to look for Nolan. She finds him staring blankly at the Mouth of Hell (as she called it when she was lead down its splintered stairs) and approaches him from behind.

"Is this where you were?" He mumbles, hands in the pockets of his bright green pants.

"For a while, yes. Nolan," She throws her arms around his neck and places her lips by his ear, "It doesn't matter anymore; as you said, he's never going to see the light of day." She places a tender kiss on his cheek and he turns around and pulls her close.

"I know, Ems, I just wish I had been there for you, Emily." He whimpers in a brittle voice. It's the first real time he's allowing himself to show his emotions to her.

"Nolan," She makes him look at her in the eye, "there was nothing you could do. Please don't blame yourself for that night; we both shouldn't have acted so quickly."

"This is going to take some time, isn't it?" Nolan's voice cracks a little as he pulls Emily closer to remind himself she is still here, she is alive. Seeing the physical place Emily was found at finally made it all so _real _to him.

"I think so," Emily sighs, "You're more than welcome to join me and the psychiatrist."

"I may take you up on that." They hear Arrayah's footsteps down the stairs and they decide to move away from the black hole that was hidden behind a faux-wall panel.

"Mommy, we have everything!" Arrayah calls and finds her parents entering the living room, "You found Daddy!" She throws her small arm around him and he picks her up, enjoying the comfort his little girl brings him; he's not sure how he can repay her for keeping her mother alive. He places her back on the ground and picks up the stacks of boxes by the door.

"Ready to go to the beach house?" He asks, knowing full well her answer. After loading the trunk, the small family piles into the car begin the drive to their favorite place.

* * *

><p>As for the fate of the Grayson family, it's pretty grim. Conrad suffered a stroke when he was arrested and was <em>lucky<em> to survive, or as he was told; unfortunately, he is stuck in a vegetative state, unable to do the most basic task or enact any deed he wishes; he joins his father three months after being placed in a nursing home. Victoria initially plead guilty, but changed her plea when she discovered she had a cancerous tumor placed delicately on her Aortic Valve, with no one willing to risk surgery to remove it. She accepted her fate and knew she wouldn't live to stand trial, and she was on ringing Death's doorbell and was waiting for him to answer. Daniel plead guilty to the charges, to receive a lesser sentence; he may even get out before he's forty.

With the new evidence processed, the whole David Clark trial is reevaluated and his name is cleared of all charges with many of the witnesses from the first case are charged with perjury.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN- ****Again, thank you again for sticking with this for so long! Don't forget to vote!**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N- Hey everyone! Here's the last chapter to _My Light! _Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorite and enjoyed this story! I apologize to anyone who couldn't find the poll on whether Emily and Amanda should switch back names. It wouldn't show up on my profile unless I took off the poll about the sequel, and that took more precedence. If there is a sequel, I will post that poll so I know where to take the story. If there isn't a sequel, an epilogue will be posted shortly after the poll ends so there is some closer.**

**Disclaimer:  Same as always: I don't own the show or the characters from the show. All mistakes are mine and this does come from my imagination. I don't profit from this. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third POV: <strong>

** Three months later- June **

"Remember that night you approached me in the house, and I said Amanda Clarke no longer existed?" Emily asks as she and Nolan lay in front of the cold fireplace. She has her head and one hand on his chest and he has his arm curled around her waist. Their little girl is upstairs asleep, exhausted from a full day of playing on the beach with her parents and family. Charlotte had her second child just a few days ago, a baby girl that Andre already wanted to return because he had wanted a little brother to take on adventures, while Arrayah has already deemed her the best early-birthday present she's ever had. Jack and Amanda are still taking things one day at a time, and Nolan and Emily are enjoying their small family.

"How could I forget? You nearly crushed my windpipe." Nolan says in a light-hearted manner, but Emily doesn't find it funny, and sits up to look him in the eye.

"Nolan, I'm so sorry for being cruel and not . I had been trained to not let myself to not let my feelings get in the way. I only had one thing on my mind and I had no plans for anyone else in my life, but you saw the wall and decided to scale it."

"That's all in the past, Ems. Considering what you went through, what you did to me was a walk in the park." Nolan hugs her closer and kisses her temple, "What were you saying about Amanda no longer existing?"

"What I said was true: Amanda Clarke died the night my father went to jail. Who she left was someone who had to relearn everything and become someone new."

"Emily, if I could've, I would've gotten you out of there." Emily smiles at Nolan and he continues, "And Amanda Clarke isn't gone. She is the strongest woman I know. How else would she survive a ghastly childhood, Juvie while being ostracized for being the 'Nation's-Most-Hated-Man's daughter, revenge boot camp, and this recent… hurdle? Amanda Clarke, the girl who knew her father's innocence and had fire in her eyes got you through everything; she just borrowed Emily Thorne's name." He begins to draw small circles on her hip and looks her in the eye to make sure she felt his words, "What brought this on?"

"I was thinking about everything, and how my dad would be happy that his name is cleared and everyone who had something to do with it are being put away."

"He would be so proud of everything you've done, Ems, I wouldn't doubt it." He assures her, "He'd love Ray. She would be absolutely unbearable with the way David would spoil her." He sees her face light up at the scenario of her dear father and her beloved daughter.

"He would; he would love to see how resilient Amanda's been and how his granddaughter inherited it." Nolan continues, painting a wonderful world that is only possible in their own minds, "I know we would have a sit-down and he would try to instill some fear into me."

"He loved you when he invested; his feelings wouldn't have changed." Emily sits up, cups his face, and kisses his lips tenderly and leaves a hand on his cheek, "Are you saying you want me to take my name back?"

"It's entirely up to you. You will always be my Ems or Ams, I can make both work." He lies back down and pulls Emily down with him. She re-adjusts so she's still looking at him.

"I'll think about it, there will be a lot of work to do if I go back." Emily reminds him

Nolan smirks at such a small thing, "I'm up for any challenge, whether it's making the switcheroo look legal to helping with dinner to helping …"

"…with another little Ross that's on the way" Emily finishes for him, knowing how he will react. She's been keeping this secret from him since mid-May when she couldn't shake the stomach flu Arrayah gave her.

Nolan looks down at her with wide eyes and mouth agape, and Emily finds it hard not to chuckle at his marveled look. Then, the surprised expression melts into loving smile and caring eyes.

"We're having another one?" He asks, excitement filling his voice.

"I think so, I took a few tests, and they were positive, and I've been a little late." She elaborates, assuring him she isn't playing a cruel trick on him, and she sees the delight filling his eyes. He leans over and cups her face and kisses her with as much passion as the first time they kissed. Emily returns it and places her hands on his cheeks. They pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"We're having a baby." Nolan laughs leaning his forehead against hers and rubbing her inconspicuous abdomen, and Emily lightly chuckles at his elated expression, "We're having another baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks again for reading and don't forget to cast your votes! **


End file.
